The Beard
by PearlyFox
Summary: "He's so not into girls, it's a shame." "Don't go out with her if you want to have a good time, she's a total nun." That's what people think about Bella & Edward. But they have a plan and it's about to turn everyones' head. Rated M ALLHUMAN CANON
1. one

**Tried re-uploading the entire thing, there seems to be a problem with my Word document. I hope it's fixed now!**

**Enjoy this drabble fic, it's canon ALLHUMAN and rated M for Melons and Maturity ;) **

_BIG THANKS TO _Rita01tx for being my Beta in good and bad times, sickness and in health -Love you!

**Chapter One.**

It was raining. The sky was dark and filled with angry-looking clouds. Howling gusts of wind outside made me want to curl up underneath a pile of blankets. Still, it was an average Seattle afternoon in the fall.

Treasuring what remained of my day off from work and college, I smiled.

I had already finished all the work that needed to be done by next week, so nothing stood in the way of enjoying my first real weekend in weeks.

Fridays were my days off from school and I usually worked at the coffee shop nearby on weekends. Fiona hadn't given me another shift until Monday so that was amazing.

Honestly, I didn't mind the rain.

The droplets trickled down my windows and I listened as tires outside dragged through the water.

Most people I met here called me crazy for cooping myself up all alone in such a small, studio apartment. They mostly preferred more luxury, even though that meant sharing the place with a roommate or two.

My place was cozy, spacious enough for one, affordable and quiet.

Perfect to me.

I had planned on spending the rest of the day drinking coffee and catching up on my reading list. Maybe make some popcorn and watch a movie later tonight .

A noise in the hallway startled me and brought me back to the here and now.

People in the hall were exceptional since I lived on the top floor and the only other unit was unoccupied.

I got curious enough to get off my bed and look through the peephole in my door.

_Someone rented it, after all?_ I wondered. The apartment was a luxurious three-bedroom unit, full kitchen and two full bathrooms.

I wondered who could afford such a nice place as a student.

I yanked on my ponytail, pulling the elastic tighter, and walked into the hallway.

No one to be seen.

The door was slightly open, sending a stream of light into the dark corridor.

Don't ask my obnoxiously awkward self why but I decided to knock.

Twice

_So, are we curious as to who Bella will be meeting soon?_

_Drop your guesses in my review inbox!_  
_I'll be updating this story fairly unscheduled so click the follow if you want to keep on reading as I post :)_


	2. two

**Twilight is owed by S.M.  
****I only take credit for the world I've created to put my B&E inside of. **

* * *

**_Alright Kittens, here is my next chapter! I'd like to thank the people who already put this in their favourites and for the review =)_**  
**_Hope you'll enjoy this one! Bella meets a member of the Cullen family, a true matriarch ;) _**

**_You can find me on twitter PearlyFox17 _**

* * *

2.

"I'll be right there, just a second!" A female voice echoed through the apartment.  
Heels clicked onto the hardwood floors signalling the person coming my way.

A gorgeous caramel-haired woman stood in front of me with kind, green eyes and a gloss on her lips.  
She was very petite yet curvy and didn't look like the students I envisioned moving in here.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I live across the hall," I smiled at her holding out my hand as she opened the door.  
Daylight flooded the flat, boxed scattered everywhere.

"Oh hello, Bella! My name's Esme, nice to meet you." She shook my hand and I admired the beautiful jewellery that adorned her slender fingers and wrist.

She wasn't a tall woman, but the perfect posture and impeccable outfit made me feel intimidated and seriously underdressed.

"I love your dress, by the way."

She wore a cream and grey polka-dotted A-line dress with a full skirt that hit her right above the knee and high-heeled strappy sandals.  
It looked more as if I was moving house today, in my black leggings and oversized sweatshirt.

"Why thank you, sweetheart. It's one of my daughter-in-law's designs actually." She smoothed her hands over the skirt.

So, she had married kids. Even though Esme looked youthful, I couldn't imagine her being old enough to have kids my age or older if I compared her to the looks of my mother.

"Well she must be very talented!" I told her, not knowing the least bit about trends or fashion.

_Not caring would be a better description._

"She is really acing it, top of her class," she winked at me, smiling proudly. "Please, come on in. I have an espresso machine that needs testing."

She motioned for me to come further and closed the door behind me.

The apartment had really changed a lot since I last saw it two years ago. My friend Jessica wanted to rent it then with her boyfriend at the time. Sadly, the apartment was only available for buyers and Jess didn't have that kind of money. Lucky for her, since her man didn't have that kind of commitment in him and ended up shagging her old roommate.

The walls were painted a lovely shade between blue and grey, with a dark accent wall where I saw an L-shaped couch under a sheet.  
Black ceiling-to-floor curtains were suspended from the tall windows. I could see Esme clearly had as much interior design feeling as she had with fashion.

"Come and sit while I find some china," she motioned to the bar stool in from of the kitchen island.

While Esme rummaged through some boxed until she found two espresso cups, I let my eyes feast on the kitchen.  
A shiny, black gas stove seemed to be the centre of it, sided by glossy black cupboards that matched the dark brown floorboards perfectly.  
It all looked very sleek and elegant.

"I have to say, Esme, you have great taste,"

Esme smiled at me from across the granite topped island, pushing buttons on an expensive looking coffee maker.

"Oh, thanks! I'm an interior decorator, I just hope my son will like it."

She put a cup of steaming, mouth-watering coffee in front of me.

_So she wasn't going to move in here herself?_ I had thought the place looked a little masculine, seeing as she came across as a very sweet and feminine lady.  
Aside from the dark kitchen and floors, there also was a lot of glass and textures that made the place look extremely charismatic and fierce.

"You're not moving in with your family?" I asked her, sipping my coffee.

"God no, this place would make me lose my mind. No outdoor greenery or garden. No, my son just transferred to UW Med school. He needed a place to stay as we're originally from Chicago," she beamed and leaned onto the countertop.

Chicago had a perfectly good University, I thought.  
_Why the hell leave such a nice mother behind and fly out to Seattle?_ I wonder why he transferred but I didn't want to be impolite by asking the woman I just met.

"Oh, wow. A doctor in the family, that's nice!"

"Yeah, well, our Edward is a very kind young man, he takes after his father in the brains department."

"Is he also in medicine?" I wondered.

At least now I knew how they were able to afford this flat

"Yes, he's a cardiologist," she told me.

I could tell theirs was a family of love and understanding and a ton of support. My mother wouldn't even take a few days off to help me move here, I bet she doesn't even know what I go to school for.

"I can tell you really are proud of your family," I sipped my coffee again.

We continued talking a bit more about little things. I told her I was dreaming of a career in graphic design, and I only had one year left at school before I could jump into the real world. She was amazed that I'd finished high school early and that I would get my Master's Degree at twenty-four.

Esme told me more about her family of five. She and her husband Carlisle had three sons:Emmett, the labourer turned CEO of his own company that provided the people of the East coast with beautiful custom cars; Jasper the psychiatrist who got married to Alice who decided to turn her life around and start studying fashion after regretting not having gone to college; and the youngest son, Edward.

Never in my life had a stranger opened up to me like this. I felt like I'd known her for ages when in fact it had only been an hour and a half.  
My belly filled with coffee and knowledge of my new neighbour, I returned to my studio.  
The doctor-to-be would be moving in Sunday, so he could wake up fresh and rested for his first week at Washington University.

He was very lucky to have such a warm home, I thought.

Looking around my place, it dawned on me that the apartment could really use an update.  
I had the same nice, tall windows overlooking Seattle -a real treat on clear days but my curtains were just a little dusty and the pale yellow had faded from the sunlight.  
It was a lot smaller than next door, since I sat under the slanted side of the roof of the building.

My kitchen corner was on the left when you entered with a breakfast bar and two high stools in yellow and blue stripes.  
In the middle of the room was a small couch and coffee table along with my tv.  
On the right, next to my bathroom door I had curtains dividing the living room from my little bed corner. I splurged on a big bed with a nice wrought iron headboard, adorned with roses and plush dark pink bedding.

I could say I was honestly very happy here, although the place next-door was next level.

My stomach growled, and I glanced at the clock. It was long after lunch time and I hadn't eaten since this morning. I decided to make some pancakes and enjoyed some music doing so.  
As I sat down on my couch with a plate of heavenly chocolate-chip pancakes, I was suddenly very aware of my own thoughts and pushed away the uneasy feeling.

_I wish I could enjoy these with someone who actually cares about me. _

* * *

**_Poor Bells has a few issues as you can tell, we'll learn about them a bit later on!  
If you have any thoughts or suggestions about the story, keep 'm coming :)_**

**_Big kiss, _**

**_Pearl xo_**


	3. three

**Hello, my sweethearts! Seeing your alerts and reviews pop up made my heart sing :D  
I obviously don't own Twilight, but I do own a baseball bat. And I kinda want to use it on a certain someone in this chapter.  
Let me know if you want to do the same thing. I'll be hiding in my cave until you like me again *hides***

**I am also looking for someone who wants to beta my ass, because I know my work is far from perfect. Thanks for keeping up with me though!**

**Here we go! Enjoy :)**

**-TB-**

**Chapter 3.**

On Saturday, a ringing sound broke through my dreams, waking me up. I stared at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

_8:45_

I picked up my phone, smiling as I saw who was calling me.

"Morning, Charlotte." I greeted my friend on the other end of the line.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," she began. "I kinda arranged you a date for our party tonight."

Charlotte and her boyfriend Peter had invited me over to celebrate Peter's birthday. It would be a small get-together and I promised her I would take care of dessert and make them cupcakes. She was a good friend from campus, but she also always seemed to be thinking I needed a man in my life. That annoyed me at times.

"A date? Charlotte, every time you set me up it ends a total fiasco." I muttered into my phone, sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it. But it's Garrett, Pete's friend. He's a really nice guy," she trailed off.

"You know I'm not too good with new people, Char. Especially guys," I sighed

"Pete said that Garrett called you a hotty. And well, you know Pete. Always looking for other people's happily ever after," she joked and I could tell she was not very sorry at all.

Charlotte let me know to get to their place by eight. There would be food, so I stopped complaining and moved my ass to the shower.

After I got ready, I moved over to the kitchen and start on the dessert I promised.

It would only be about eight people, so I made individual red velvet cupcakes. As I stirred the batter I realized I had made way too much. Maybe I could leave some for my new neighbour, I thought.

I was done frosting the cupcakes and put them in the fridge. It was only after eleven when I finished everything so I decided to grab the chance and deep-clean my flat.

-TB-

When I arrived at Charlotte and Peter's, I walked by a large window and made sure my dress looked okay. I'd put on a lavender coloured skater dress with some white lace at the hem and sleeves. The bodice was tight, making my modest chest look bigger than it actually was, actually creating a little cleavage. The skirt was flowy and not too long, hitting me mid thigh. I took a deep breath and then stepped inside, heading for the elevator.

It seemed like there were a little bit more people around than the eight Charlotte told me about. I looked at the Tupperware container in my hands, feeling glad about my need to always make sure everyone had enough food.

"Bella, you're here!" Charlotte emerged from her kitchen and laughed at the expression on my face. "I know, I know. This is not eight people, blame my hunk over there." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at Peter who was happily entertaining some guys I'd seen wandering around our classes.

I rolled my eyes and held up the box of cupcakes to her.

"Thank God for these," she cheered and I followed her over to the kitchen where she placed the cupcakes onto a platter.

Peter came in as well, kissed his girlfriend on the lips and turned to look at me.

"I hope you'll have a good night, I made sure I invited over some good company." he winked at me and I gave him an annoyed look, arching one eyebrow.

"Happy birthday, by the way," I kissed him on the cheek and gave him the silly gift I got him earlier this week. Peter loved everything to do with sloths, so when I spotted a onesie in his size I had to get it for him.

Pete unwrapped the gift swiftly and pulled me in for a giant hug as he thanked me.

"This is life! I love it, thanks Bella," he exclaimed.

"Hey Garrett, come here for a second." He called out as he released his death-grip on me, clearly spotting Garrett from over my shoulder.

My set-up seemed to be the tall, lean blond guy I'd seen Peter sit in the cafetaria with sometimes. There always was a crowd of guys around Peter, but Garrett seemed to be better-looking than most.

He walked over carrying a beer in his hands. He wore a pair of dark wash denim and a tight white T-shirt, complementing his tan and athletic figure.

"You must be Bella," he gave me a crooked smile, exposing a dimple in his cheek.

I immediately regretted my childish behaviour towards Charlotte and Peter for setting me up with this tall drink of water.

"I am, hi." I said awkwardly.

My parents raised me well, but must have forgotten to give me a set of normal working social skills. It killed me that I seemed to be this uncomfortable all the time I met strangers and I blamed the genes of Charlie Swan -my dad.

"I heard you made dessert, can't wait to taste your cupcakes," Garrett said, his voice thick with innuendo. My eyes must have been the size of saucers and he laughed, shaking his head. "You're too cute, let's talk."

We sat together on the couch for a bit, and I enjoyed the slight breeze coming from the open French doors leading to the balcony.

Garrett told me all about his major in the fine art of photography. His latest assignment had made him top of his class, and I was pleasantly surprised as this guy really did seem nice.

Charlotte served little appetizers and mini versions of Pete's favourite foods and I was about to enjoy a mini cheeseburger as I spotted Garrett looking at me funny.

"I'm gonna go use the restroom, be right back." He flew from the couch, grabbed Pete by the arm and dragged him out to the hallway.

_weird_

"Baby, have you seen Pete around?" Charlotte asked me looking around.

"He just went out with Garrett, I think," I took a bite of the little burger in front of me and cheese dripped all over my hand. Charlotte handed me a napkin and rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay. I guess I'll set out dessert in a few," she picked up some empty paper plates. I got up my lazy ass to help her.

We got everyone's empty plates and I put out some fresh bottles of drinks on the table.

As I walked back to the kitchen clutching empty bottles in my arms, I could hear Peter yell in a hushed tone at Garrett.

When he got back, he seemed upset and red-faced and grabbed he pitcher of margarita to pour himself a big glass. He finished it in three gulps and went onto the balcony to smoke a cigarette.

Garrett came back in, a sly smile on his face as he spotted me.

"You want to get out of here, Princess?" I hated that he called me that, but shrugged at his question.

"Okay, this party is officially over," Garrett sighed as he saw Peter glaring him with an icy expression.

"I just want to spend a little alone time with you, you okay with that?" he asked me, handing me a shot of tequila.

_Don't always be such a bore, Bella._ My inner self was right.

I downed the shot and agreed to go somewhere else with Garrett. This was supposed to be a date after all.

-TB-

Garrett took me over to his place for some drinks and chatter. I may have been a virgin, but I knew what that meant.

He was trying to get into my pants. Or dress, on this occasion. That made me really anxious all of a sudden, and excited as well since I found the man very attractive.

He invited me to sit on the plush, grey couch as he went to get us some beers.

"I know this might come as a surprise, but I didn't know I'd have such a nice time with you," he admitted, sitting down. His leg touched mine as he turned in my direction, handing me a beer.

"I could say the same," I smiled as I took a rather large sip of the cheap beer. I hated the taste of beer but drank it anyway, hoping it would make me feel less like an uptight little bitch.

Garrett checked his phone as it buzzed against the coffee table, and furiously texted someone with a frown on his forehead.

He put the phone away, looking me into my eyes. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue, leaning towards grey and he had that half-grin on his face again.

As we talked, I could feel him getting a bit touchy. His fingered the lace on one of my sleeves, playing with the fabric. He let his hand slide over my collarbone and into my hair, tucking a strand of it behind my ear.

My heart was racing at the contact.

_Yes, kiss me please_

His blue eyes flirted with my lips and he smiled, moving his hand to my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

The warmth of his lips made me shudder and a slight gasp escaped my mouth as his tongue came to join in. He licked my bottom lip, grazed it with his teeth as his hands slid up my sides.

_Oh God._ I panicked and pulled away, my cheeks red and heart rate rushed.

"Something wrong?" His voice was low and I his hands didn't stop touching me, pushing the skirt of my dress higher up my legs until I could his fingers approaching the side of my panties.

This was already more than I usually accepted from guys. Especially since I only met him tonight. My heart told me to just go, but I was afraid Garrett would call me out on my virginal status.

I wanted to kiss him, but I knew he wanted more judging from the bulge in the front of his jeans. I just couldn't, not when it felt like this: heated and for one night only.

"I-uh." I staggered, insecure and my mind clouded from the searing kiss I just shared with him.

"Sorry, I can't." I answered his question.

He threw his head back in frustration and sighed. When he looked back at me he moved away from me on the couch.

"You frigid little bitch, you are exactly as they advertise you," he yelled at me.

A sharp pain ran through my body, ending in hot tears that I felt welling up behind my eyes.

_Mike_

"Bella, I'm sure you think you have a million dollar pussy so no one's good enough right? I can't believe the guys were right about you," he shook his head in disbelief and picked up his phone. "What's wrong with you? Scared I'll break your hymen by Frenching you?" His voice was loud and angry and he'd had too much to drink.

Mike had gotten to him. I'm sure it was him since the words million dollar pussy and frigid were words he'd thrown at me when we were dating. He really hurt me last year, pretending to be okay with me taking it slow and waiting to have sex until I felt ready. When I got to his dorm one night, he seemed very okay with me not wanting to open my legs. He was, because he sat dick-deep into Jessica Stanley on his bed, leaving me stunned and scarred for life. Turned out he had been cheating on me for since the last time he almost forced sex on me.

"You happy now, I lost my bet and a hundred dollars." he spat at me. "Get out of here, off to your lonely life. Fucking infinity virgin."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore. They ruined my mascara but I couldn't care less.

My legs carried me out of his apartment, running outside. I kept running until I turned the corner where I sat on a random person's staircase and broke down like never before.

**So what do we think? Should I hand you the bat so you can take a swing at the guy?  
I promise Edward pops up in the next chapter! **

**Big Kiss!  
You can join my secret facebook group, just ask :D**


	4. four

**I'd like to thank eveyone who read the last one! Also, big cheer for those of u who reviewed. There seemed to have been a problem every time I tried to reply, just so you know: I plan on replying to each and every one of you this time around!**

**Big shout-out to my girl, **_Rita01tx _**for making this story so much better and enduring my faulty grammar and vocabulary *sorry* Thank you for being such a great Beta 3  
**

I don't own Twilight. Just owned a few fluffed up friendships myself, which I have proudly terminated!

**Chapter Four.**

Of course, it started to rain and I somehow managed to peel myself off the damp concrete steps.

My phone had buzzed at least four times already.

_Fuck them._

I went over the night again as I walked home, hands tucked deep down in the pockets of my parka.

_Did Pete know what Garrett was up to? Why didn't he tell me?_

I was butt hurt and so mad I felt like hitting the wall with my bare fist. By now, Garrett would've told all his friends. He would have told Mike first, I bet.

As I remembered my relationship with Mike, I couldn't help but wonder why I'd ever told him he'd be my first. Angela told me once it scared guys away so, after him, I never spoke of it again, making me feel even more of an outcast.

I sighed, wishing I had taken her advice. Sure, I'd successfully experimented with myself on a regular basis. By now, I was eager to see how it felt with someone else in the mix. Just not with any swinging dick who happens by.

_What was wrong with me, though?_

I'd heard friends like Charlotte tell me about their life in the bedroom more than once. They'd all let loose and had fun with their bodies. Well, I was done with not being able to join in on their late-night conversations about how to give a guy the best head of his life. I was over not having any exciting stories to tell. I was so done with being a virgin. But, most of all, I was done with all the douchebags in my life.

After Mike, word got out I was a virgin and a very uptight one, at that. I thought it would pass once they found the next person to make fun of at social events but it never did.

Mike's image had taken a turn since we dated and he now ran with a much more popular crowd. They thought they had the world at their feet, that all they needed was class to win in life.

_Why do the worst people think they have class? Well, not much longer before I'm done with school. Then, I can move on with my life and leave all this childish bullshit behind._

Once I finally got home, I closed the door behind me, locked it and slid down onto the floor.

_Get a grip, Bella._

My clothes were sopping wet, my brown hair dripping all over myself and the floor. Hanging my parka on a hook by the front door, I walked over to my bathroom and shed the layers from my body. I made a mental note to never wear this dress again since an entire memory of shame was now tied to it.

Under the steaming hot water in the shower stall, I cursed myself.

_Why didn't I just sleep with Garrett and be done with this whole virginity thing?_

I didn't like it, neither did I like the way all the movies and books portrayed it the sweet, innocent, virginal damsel waiting for her handsome prince on a white horse to sweep her off her feet and into his bed. I never intended not having sex but, let's just say, my milkshake didn't bring any other boys to the yard.

I had to figure myself out.

The shower seemed to have calmed me down but the rage I felt towards Peter was still very much there.

As I hopped into my bed, I checked my phone.

Charlotte had called followed by the generic 'call me' and 'are you okay' text messages. Peter called, as well, but didn't leave a voice mail or message.

I decided against calling them back, went to make sure my door was locked again and tried to make myself fall asleep.

_This has to stop, right now._

-TB-

I woke up to loud banging on my front door, followed by the voices of my so-called friends, Peter and Charlotte.

"Bella, please open up!" he shouted.

My eyes drifted to the door wishing they would just disappear and sighed.

There was no way I'd let them come inside. I'd had it with people mocking me and then coming back around to comfort me. People had walked all over me in the past and I refused to put up with it anymore. I needed to break my habit of running back into the arms of the people who were the reason for the state I was in in the first place.

I needed someone with a clear mind, a fresh start. Someone whose impression of me hadn't been tainted by gossip.

_Today was Sunday_

Esme had told me her son was moving in today. Maybe he would be able to offer me some advice on this matter.

_Maybe he could help me out,_ I thought but quickly admitted this was a terrible idea. Burdening the new guy with my problem would scare him right back to Chicago.

The persistent knocking and yelling from the two outside my door seemed to have no effect on me. My plan was to ignore them both and then sneak out to get some coffee and a new book to spend my day with.

"Your friend doesn't appear to be at home," a smooth, male voice said, breaking the monotonous conversation in my hallway.

"And you are?"

I could hear the cockiness in Peter's voice.

"Edward. I just moved in across from the door you're manhandling."

His voice revealed a dry humor I knew I was going to appreciate.

_So, he had already moved in, then._

When I paid attention to the clock on my phone, I saw I'd slept way too long and it was now one in the afternoon.

They went on about why they were standing outside my door…that he and his girlfriend were very concerned about me since I had allegedly been spirited away from a party.

I snorted.

_I wonder why they skipped the part where Peter set me up with a first-class douche who wanted to sleep with me for some kind of bet. _

"Well, if she's even in there, I'll bet she doesn't feel like talking," Edward continued.

I could hear them argue in hushed tones but I didn't care anymore and sauntered over to my kitchen to grab a handful of grapes and some orange juice.

"Alright, mister peace and quiet. We'll leave but, if something happened to her, I'm blaming you for it!" I could hear Charlotte snap at my new neighbor.

_Thank God they were leaving._

After I finished my breakfast, I put on some jeans and a turtleneck sweater, combed through my knotted hair and slapped some make-up on my face.

I remembered the leftover cupcakes in the box in my fridge and decided to go knock on Edward's door later to thank him for getting rid of the two musketeers and welcome him to the building.

Grabbing my bag and keys, I walked over to the coffee shop and bookstore, promising myself I would keep working hard on my assignments so I could leave this place.

**Bella is finally done with taking any shit from P&C. She did good, right? I wonder what she's up to with her neighbor though ;)**


	5. five

**This chapter deserves an insane amount of thank-you notes and flowers for my wonderful Beta-friend: ****Rita01tx****. She put so much love into this fic and truly made it better. She endures my ramblings, which makes me love her even more :D**

**I hope you'll like this one, it's Edward's point of view and story.**

**Also, I had a lot of people tell me it's childish and petty that this fic talked about Bella's virginity so much. This story is mostly about Bella and Edward, and the people in their close circle. It's also a lot in her head and you will shortly know more about it when B&E have a conversation :) **

**To everyone who reviewed: thank you very, very much from the bottom of my heart. I didn't expect them at all, since I just started writing again after a LOT of years gone from **

**Big love, you all make me smile more!**

Chapter Five.

**EPOV**

I left Chicago feeling both exhilarated and anxious. Knowing I should count myself lucky for having such an understanding family, I sent out a text to my mother to thank her once more.

The subject of my departure and switching schools had nothing to do with me not liking it there. It was the people there who seemed to have a problem with me.

Ever since enrolling, people knew who my father was…the almighty Carlisle Cullen, the best cardiologist on the East Coast. Classmates would avoid me, teachers would coddle me through classes like a child, girls would try to pressure me into dating, begging me to take them out just so they could tell everyone they had hooked up with a Cullen, all because of my father's wealth and status.

Now, it was even more painful to be avoided like the plague, thanks to Tanya.

If people didn't like me, fine, but when Tanya started gossiping and running her dirty mouth all around campus, I completely lost it.

We had been together for a few months. Her family were friends with mine, so it seemed inevitable for us to end up together someday. She was gorgeous, with rose gold hair that wrapped every guy she met around her little finger and those icy blue eyes could either melt your insides or drill a hole through your skull.

Everything between us was good. That is, until I caught her cheating on me with Ivan, her sister's husband. I didn't have the nerve to confront her, especially not at her family's barbeque get-together. Every cell inside my body screamed in agony at her betrayal and that night soon turned into the worst one I'd ever had.

Tanya snuck up on me in her father's den. I was hiding from everyone, especially from her, as she put her arms around my waist. I turned around to face her, shocked to see her face just as innocent as always.

"I want you, Edward," she purred at me, her coral lips inches from my ear.

My feelings for her were gone, instantly. How could she seduce me now when only a couple of hours ago her legs had been around Ivan's neck in the coat room. My rage boiled up inside me and I could no longer pretend I wanted anything to do with her.

"Stop it," I hissed and pushed her arms away from me.

She looked at me, no sign of guilt in her icy gaze.

"What's wrong? You don't want this?" she asked, inching her tan, flowy dress up her legs to reveal the straps of her garter belt clinging to the dark stockings she wore.

I turned my head in disgust as I couldn't make myself look at the skin he'd touched.

"No, I don't want you…never again," I snapped, taking her hands, which she had reached out to my face, and holding them steadily against her body.

"What's wrong with you?" she screeched. "You never want to have sex with me again? Why? What the hell is your deal?"

I arched my brow in disbelief.

"Well, as you seem too busy having sex with other people, I thought I'd spare you the ordeal of sleeping with your actual boyfriend," I sneered.

The expression on her face was cold. Like she didn't even care I found out.

"Well, if you would ever care to touch me, I wouldn't have to sleep with anyone else."

Her words drove daggers through my heart.

As far as I was aware, we were perfectly fine. It was Tanya who couldn't deal with my late-night studying and working my ass off to one day be able to attempt walking in my father's footsteps. While I was doing that, Tanya was busy living the dream of the mogul's daughter. She was out shopping, drinking and paving a way for herself into every exclusive club in the area.

I left her house that instant, never once replying her texts or phone calls. My mother was the only one I told about her secret life and escapades with her sister's husband. She was totally appalled and promised me life would get better; that I would somehow find a way to heal from it.

My parents had raised me to be a gentleman So I never told a soul what she did yet she went around campus telling everyone she came across what a giant dick I was for leaving her. She told them I didn't want to be intimate with her and that I had come out of the closet to her the last night we were together. According to the low-lives she told, it was the only possible explanation why a guy wouldn't be able to 'get it up' for Tanya Denali.

I had to be gay.

The rumor spread like wildfire, leaving me deeply frustrated and alone. Well, except for the unwelcome advances of several male students who suddently found me 'interesting.'

That was the final straw. I couldn't stay there anymore, not after what she did.

When I confided in my parents, they were furious with the Denalis for failing to curb their precious daughter's atrocious behavior. While my mother set about cutting the strings of their long friendship, my father encouraged me to focus on my future career as a doctor and research other medical schools to attend. Of course, Cashing in on his reputation as _THE_ Doctor Carlisle Cullen, he managed to pull some strings once I found the one I wanted.

For the first time in my life, I felt incredibly thankful to be his son.

My move to Seattle brought another opportunity I was anxious to embrace. I would finally be independent, free and living on my own.

Typical, overanxious me left Chicago a day early, spending my first night in Seattle in awe of my boxed up apartment. My parents had bought a three-bedroom condo for me and it felt like way too much for one person.

Nevertheless, ny mother had seriously outdone herself with the furnishings and decorations. The moment I stepped inside, my piano greeted me in the middle of the living room, making my fingers tingle to release all the dark emotions from my battered soul.

When I asked my mother why she chose such a lavish place for me she just answered with; 'You'll be spending a lot of time in Seattle, honey. We want it to work out so that you can, create alife for yourself there. I'm sure you'llsoon grow to love it and, with those extra rooms, we can always come for a visit whenever you're ready."

Esme Cullen was too kind a woman. She had raised three rambunctious sons and put up with my father's hellacious work-schedule. As far as I was concerned, that made her a saint.

After closing and locking the door behind me, I hurried to the bathroom to scrub the stale airplane smell from my body before changing into some sweats and ordering a pizza.

I met the guy downstairs in the lobby and made my way back upstairs inhaling the mouthwatering smell wafting from the box in my hands.

As I neared my door, I remembered Mom telling me about the nice girl living across the hall. I decided now was as good a time as any to introduce myself by offering to share some of my pizza with her. Unfortunately, there was no light shining from underneath the door nor an answer when I knocked.

_Silly me. How can there be. It's Saturday night, after all, and most people have a life._

With a shrug of my shoulders, I walked back across the hall to enter my new home. I made my way to the couch, put on a rerun of a comedy tv-show and ate my pizza, hoping it was all going to be okay.

The next morning, I woke up early to start organizing my desk and bedroom.

Accompanied by a steaming cup of coffee, I began the monumental task of unpacking all my belongings.

My medical books were stowed away in the built-in library my mom had custom made for this room. I'd need a lot more books if I ever planned on filling it up.

It didn't take me long to hang up or fold all my clothes away in the closet and my bedroom soon felt a lot more like me again. I slept better than I had anticipated last night. A deep, dreamless sleep. Back home, I had come to dread sleep since I always ended up dreaming about Tanya or about all the cruel remarks I was subjected to at school. She even pimped me out on some kind of dating website, sharing my email with total strangers who wanted to 'meet beef,'which explained the suddent male attention. I would never do anything like that if I had a gay friend. It's just so classless and rude.

First thing I did when my laptop booted up was to make new social network accounts for myself and, most importantly, delete my old email address since I would be getting one from my internship soon, anyway.

My stomach growled and I was surprised to see it was after twelve already. My mother had stocked my refrigerator with lots of too healthy brain food when she was here last. I opted for some yoghurt and granola, looking outside my window as I cradled the bowl in my hands.

_Was I lonely? _

The thought had clouded my head a few times since I decided to break away from everyone in Chicago. Sure, I had my family; Mom, Dad and my brothers, but they each led their own lives.

I was still young yet, sometimes, I felt ancient. Like my soul was somehow tainted and attached to a whole other person.

My brothers always told me to loosen up and have fun like they did during their college years but something was holding me back. There seemed to be some kind of giant hole in my life I thought Tanya had once filled. Since her betrayal, it felt like she had ripped away even more, leaving a gaping emptiness where my heart should be.

I sighed and cursed myself for being so melodramatic. I should stop this, this never ending tortured soul act,even though it was far from an act.

_Life will get better,_ I chanted over and over again.

After all, my mother had promised.

My bleak thoughts were interrupted as I loaded my dishwasher. Distraught voices climbed up the stairwell, even though an elevator was available.

"It's all your fault, you moron! I can't believe you let him do this!" a female yelled, her voice thick with tears.

_My neighbor?_

I walked closer to the door to eavesdrop as curiosity got the better of my manners.

A male answered the woman's distress.

"Babe, it wasn't me! I didn't know what he was up to until he sped off with her!"

_Not the drama type, I hope._

"Peter, please! You were shouting at him so, clearly, you knew!" she responded.

"Charlotte, listen to me. He threatened to do some very vile things, if I told her. He wanted to hurt _you_ and I couldn't risk that. Hell, I never thought Bella would actually leave with him."

_So, not my neighbor, then. _

I wondered what they were talking about.

**A/N**

**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read :)  
Hope you enjoyed! I also answer each and every review, so if you have any questions, feel free to hit me up :D**

**See you next time,**

**xo**


	6. six

Enjoy !

Thank you so much to everyone who read, set the alerts and reviewed ! Means a lot to me :)

Also, big thank you to Rita01tx for enduring my grammatical errors and mistakes in general.

Chapter Six.

I walked around for a bit longer than I had anticipated, taking my time to window shop and take in all the strangers and their personal habits. That was something really enjoyed, just blending into the surroundings and observing everything around me.

Thinking about which book I wanted to pick up after getting my coffee, I pushed open the door to Fiona's coffee place, my eyes almost exploding out of their sockets when I saw the new barista she had hired.

Jessica fucking Stanley, of all people, was manning the counter, leaning her elbows onto the dirtier than usual bar, tapping her phone absentmindedly, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

For a second, I thought I could slip out of the shop unnoticedbut the skanky brunette lifted her head, the ponytail on top of her head swaying around.

"Oh, look who we've got here," she sneered, raising her brows as a smirk deformed her thin, glossy lips.

I groaned internally. I didn't need this today, not after what happened -or not happened last night.

"I was just reading up on my socials. I totally told Garrett you wouldn't put out. What was he thinking?" A foul laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head. "I have the screenshots to prove it, if you're curious."

Oh, how I wanted to rip that ponytail right off of her head. Who did she think she was? What the hell was I thinking when I used to be friends with that group of toxic, obnoxious low lives? Jessica and I were never really close but she had her ways of finding out everything her nasty, little heart desired about everyone. It was my own, foolish fault to have gotten into the wrong crowd back in the day. Now in their twenties, Jessica and Mike's clan made college look like preschool leaving drama and destruction in their wake with every step they took.

"Well, Stanley, I'm not at all curious and I'm willing to bet no one is curious anymore about anything you have to show," I sneered back at her

Two could play that game and, by the look on her face, I'm sure she got what I meant. After her and Mike's little stunt at the library not too long ago, everyone on campus probably had screenshots of the two of them defiling the Psychology Department's study carrel.

Stupid bitch.

"Oh, Swan. You think you're all that, don't you? With your good girl act and perfect grades, skipping classes because you're ahead of them and talking to your professors like they're your friends," she huffed.

I'd gotten under her skin, that's for sure.

"I'm almost graduated because of that so-called act, Jessica. All you have to show for yourself is four wasted years of college and some STDs. Not even a bachelor's, yet," I laughed.

This was something I could truly revel in. They had all mocked me, even in high school, but I was the only one who was looking ahead, actually accomplishing something by working hard and missing the "parties of the decade".

There she stood, little Miss Jessica Stanley. Once, back in high school, I heard her dream about a career as a psychologist, owning a big house with a wraparound porch and some kind of dreamboat husband. Instead, she was a twenty-three-year-old who still hadn't completed her second-year classes and worked in the same coffee shop she had mocked me for working in for the past four years. Her wraparound porch now consisted of the one-tile balcony slash windowsill she smoked pot on with her dreamboat, Michael fucking Newton, who dropped out of college last year and now worked at his parents' hardware store.

Pathetic.

If there was one thing I was proud of, it was my persistence in graduating top of my class and the maturity I possessed. The day I receive my Master's degree, I'm out of here and all of these people and their petty, futile, obsessing over others' lives will be over and done with.

"You want coffee or not?" she spat at me, crossing her arms in front of her chest, an angry frown between her brows.

"I think I'll skip it today. I'm not in the mood for a chlamydia latte," I laughed and walked out that door as fast as I could. Inside, I was getting so caught up with everything she said and all my thoughts that I didn't notice two more patrons enter the coffee shop behind me. They had heard everything and I couldn't conceal my smile as I walked away.

The bookstore was busy and Mrs. Cope was in the middle of installing a print of a book-cover the size of my upper body into a frame on the wall. The annoyance on her face turned into a soft smile when she saw me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so glad to see you!" she said, halting her efforts to wrestle the piece of cardboard and putting it down.

"Hi, Shelly. Any new love stories I need to know about?" I quizzed as my eyes scanned the shelves and displays set all around the shop.

"I've got you, sweetheart," she winked at me and went behind the till to retrieve a small pile of paperbacks tied with a ribbon.

Shelly Cope was a cat-eye bespectacled woman in her late forties with short, wild, red hair she'd sported since 1998. She and I shared the same love for romance novels. She once told me it helped her forget about the god-awful marriage she'd beentrapped in for about twenty years until she finally shoved him out of her door and out of her life.

"I threw in some extra love, if you know what I mean," she chuckled, wiggling her thin, angular brows at me in a way only she could.

"I expected nothing less, thanks," I laughed at her remark.

When I had just moved out here and came across Shelly's bookstore, I always looked for the classics. Shelly broadened my horizon and even convinced me to give erotica a try when I cried my eyes out over the whole Mike Newton era of my life.

She basically told me I didn't need a guy like him and suggested I become acquainted with some fantasy gentlemen she guaranteed would get my mind off of him and up my standards in the process. Shelly has showered me with piles of books ever since, even inviting me to authors' release parties. She had become someone I considered a good friend..

After I helped her with the poster, I paid for my books and walked back home. My mind drifted, craving my missed caffeine, and I suddenly remembered the leftover cupcakes in my refrigerator. I still needed to welcome my neighbor to the building and there's no better Sunday afternoon than one filled with baked goods and coffee. After all, I knew Edward had a delightful coffee machine and I hoped he'd share it with me today.

-TB-

The elevator took too long to come down so I opted for climbing the stairs, a decision I regretted when I reached my floor overheated and completely out of breath.

I put my new books down and pulled off the turtleneck I was wearing. Rummaging through my drawers, I found a pale blue, long-sleeved top and put it on.

My stomach growled. I was hungry because of my poor breakfast choices so maybe I could sneak a cupcake from Edward's box.

The state of my fridge was a borderline shameful, actually. I needed to go pick up some groceries really badly. There were the cupcakes for my neighbor, some water and diet Coke and a few slices of cheddar cheese laying around a container of grapes. Real classy. I'd have to order in tonight or pick something up to eat later.

Taking the box of cupcakes, I counted nine. I wish I'd made a little more or hadn't taken any to that dreadful party last night. That way, I'd have had some more to spare or eat myself. I picked the ugliest of the batch, one with droopy frosting, and took a big bite out of the red velvet baked good, savoring itstaste.

My phone rang, vibrating against the Tupperware lid of the box in front of me.

Peter

I didn't answer.

My hunger somewhat satisfied, I grabbed a clean, clear container to hold the other eight cupcakes and checked my hair in the glass front of my oven. I wanted to make a good impression on the man I now shared a wall with and who had saved me from the drama outside my door earlier today.

I didn't bother locking up behind me but stuffed my phone into the back pocket of my pants and walked across the hall to knock on Edward's door.

"I'll be right there!" he hollered, his deep voice soundingfurther away than expected.

As I waited for him to answer the door, my eyes found the toes of my Converse, which desperately needed a proper cleaning.

"Hi, can I help you?"

His door had opened while I was obsessing over the cleanliness of my footwear, catching me off guard.

I looked up at him, taken aback by his beautiful face. Could you call a man beautiful?

His jaw was angular, sharp yet softer because of the five o' clock shadow he sported and he had pouty, full lips that curved into a smile.

"I - uh, I'm Bella, hi!" I stuttered, sounding entirely too enthusiastic, and realized he probably had no clue who I was.

"Oh, hello. You're my neighbor, right? My mother told me about you the other day," he said, smiling down at me.

I thought only on-screen doctors looked this good?

"I am, yeah. She's a wonderful lady!" I blabbed nervously. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for making the asshats shut their mouths and leave before. Oh, and also to excuse myself for making a bad impression and disturbing your morning."

I smiled meekly, glad to see he didn't appear angry or agitated by my showing up on his doorstep unnounced.

"My pleasure. I figured you probably didn't want to talk to them. Come in," he urged, motioning for me to enter the apartment, and shut the door behind me.

I could totally see him living here. Everything his mother, Esme, had picked out was perfect. His tall stature fit the big, roomy living room and I was staring at him again.

His hair looked funny, like he'd just taken a nap or had lost his hairbrush. It stood up in all directions, unruly, and was this unusual reddish color, complementing his soft, green eyes.

His mother's eyes, I could tell. Of course, a person with the poise and beauty of Esme would have this godly-looking son.

I shook my head, holding the box of cupcakes out in front of me.

"I also wanted to welcome you to the floor and made you these. I hope you like red velvet," I said, giving him the box. His eyes widened as did his smile.

"My favorite, actually," he insisted, walking over to the kitchen to open a few cupboards until he found a plate.

"Sit, please, and join me. Would you like to have a coffee with these?" he asked, smirking at me, setting the now full plate on his coffee table.

I agreed and sat down on his lavish, soft, leather couch.

"You have no idea," I told him, thinking about all the other things I would like to have with him.

Fuck, I'm in trouble.

**Well, they finally met! Hope you liked it, please drop a review :)**

**Join me on Facebook : PearlyFox Fanfic I need to get more active on there. **

**See you next chapter **

**Xo**


	7. seven

**Hello lovely angels!  
I told you it wouldn't be long before I updated this fic, so here it is!**

**I was blown away by the amount of reviews and alerts on last chapter, so this is a gift to all of you!  
I hope you'll like it, it's Edward's turn again.**

**Thanks to Rita01TX for the her magical tricks with words, making my stuff readable! **

**-TB-**

**The Beard**

**Chapter seven.  
EPOV**

"Let me help," Bella's voice chimed from behind me as I messed with the buttons on the espresso machine my mother had bought for me. She'd neglected to leave the manual and the Italian apparatus seemed determined to withhold its secrets from me.

When my mother told me the girl from across the hall was nice and polite, she failed to mention the fact that she was also a lookalike of every girl-next-door fantasy I'd ever had. Her dark brown hair was long and wavy, she was small with curves in all the right places and her face resembled that of an angel.

_No wonder she had drama with guys. Girls like that are never single._

"Do you actually know how to work one of these monstrosities?" I asked, embarrassed at my lack of knowledge.

She smirked at me, cocking her head to one side.

"Edward, I dream about coffee makers like these. I'm a part-time barista and lifelong coffee enthusiast," she giggled and my stomach somersaulted. I wanted to hear that giggle more often.

She brushed my fingers away with her hands and started pushing buttons until the sound of grinding beans filled my kitchen. I grabbed two cups out of the overhead cabinet and placed them on the aluminum tray as smell of freshly ground coffee beans surrounded us.

I looked down at Bella, standing next to me, her hands clutching my kitchen towel. She watched the coffee pouring out of the coffee maker intensely, her brown eyes big and framed by thick lashes. She was beautiful, so different from Tanya, and I felt insanely attracted to this stranger in my kitchen.

"So, tell me," I began. "What was that about with your friends?" I didn't know if it was any of my business since we had only just met but it felt like a good conversation starter. Plus, I was dying to know what made her so upset that she didn't want to talk to the two in the hall.

Bella sighed and looked up at me.

"I owe you big-time for getting them to leave so I'll grant you the favor of telling you," she joked and took a cup of coffee from under the machine nozzle. "But I don't think they're my friends anymore." She added and walked with me to the lounge area.

As we sat down on the couch, I put my cup down and picked up one of her cupcakes. They smelled amazing, reminding me of the times my mother used to bake cookies and cakes for our school bake sales. The flavor of these red velvet cupcakes was something else, nothing like the concoctions my mother ever made. They were absolutely divine and the frosting just melted in my mouth. I'm sure I let out a moan because Bella was suddenly looking amused at me, her eyebrows arched.

"You seem to be enjoying those just a tad too much," she smirked, a slight blush clinging to her cheeks.

_I sure am enjoying this, the cupcakes are just a bonus.._

"They're _fucking _delicious; you're gifted," I remarked as I took another bite.

"Well, uh, thanks. I like to bake when I'm bored."

She shrugged and shifted on the couch, sitting sideways so she was facing me, her Converses dangling off the edge.

_Wow, her legs are really fucking long._

"So, about this morning," Bella began, her eyes looking everywhere but in my direction as if she was embarrassed.

"You share yours and I'll share mine. I'll tell you all about the reason that brought me here," I suggested in an effort to comfort her.

She returned a little smile and took a sip of her black, unsweetened coffee.

_Damn, she meant it when she said she liked coffee._

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Deal!" She nodded.

"Those so-called friends set me up on a blind-date last night. It was all good until the guy apparently made a bet with some of his deadbeat friends to get into my pants," she rambled, now full-on blushing. I could even see the blush spreading across her chest but tore my eyes away before I got caught ogling my new neighbor's boobs.

I sighed and shook my head, unable to process how childish that sounded. A bet to sleep with a girl? How old were they, thirteen?

"Wow. I'm so glad I'm old enough to know better. What's their deal?" I asked.

She looked young but I couldn't really tell how much younger she was than my twenty-seven years. Younger or not, I pitied her for having such bad taste in friends but didn't want to judge too quickly so I waited for further explanation. After all, age doesn't define maturity.

"He has - uh, connections to my ex-boyfriend. He and his friends have made it their mission to make my life miserable ever since I dumped him," she almost whispered.

She still hadn't looked me in the eye and was now playing with one of the cupcake wrappers.

"I plan to get out of here as soon as I've got my Master's degree," she went on.

So she wasn't that much younger since she was getting a Master's. I cheered on the inside because my inappropriate thoughts from before weren't illegal after all. Plus, her ex was probably a Class A douchebag, which brought back memories to my own old flame.

"Wow," I sighed, drinking my coffee. "We appear to have something in common."

Her eyes met mine, curiosity shining from pools of chocolate brown.

"Do we now?" she replied, the look on her face one of disbelief.

I didn't know what else had happened in Bella's last relationship for them to treat her this way but it probably couldn't be much worse than what Tanya had done to me. I really wanted to know what had happened but I figured I should entertain her with my ex's antics before asking her to trust me with the details of what went down.

"Tanya - my ex, ruined my good reputation, slept with her brother-in-law at a party we had attended together and spread nasty rumors about me all over her jet-set world," I sighed heavily.

Bella's brows furrowed.

"Wait, what? That's so awful," she commiserated, seeming to be genuinely upset on my behalf.

"I'd tell you more but I'll need something stronger than coffee to relive that," I joked, surprised to see Bella nod her head in approval.

She finished her coffee and stood up.

"I'll get some tequila and be right back, neighbor."

She stuffed the last piece of cupcake in her mouth and walked over to the front door, leaving it open while she went to retrieve the bottle of alcohol. When she walked away, I couldn't help but stare at her ass. I chewed the inside of my cheek nervously.

_This was a bad idea._

**A/N There we go, I know it was a short one but I'm going to make up for that! My other fic (w)riteofpassion will have a very long next chapter. (it's over seven pages already and I'm not done writing yet, LOL)**

**Big thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for rec'ing my work! If you haven't heard from her *really that's impossible* go and check out her stories!  
I love Heart of Stone, as well as all the rest but one shout-out should be enough since you want to read everything she writes anyway!**

**Also, another fic I'd like to rec is a WIP called Lost Boy by EdwardsMate4ever. It's an EdwardxCarlisle fic, and I really need more of it so I can see what happens and how the characters develop.**

**Join me on Facebook! PearlyFox FF**

**Bye for now**

**xo**


	8. eight

**A/N** This chapter would not look this pretty without **Rita01tx**! She's my queen of Texas who has the vocabulary and grammar skills who makes this worth reading ***cheers with pompoms***

I have a little courageous, tipsy Edward for you. Enjoy ;)

Plus, I nearly had a heart-attack when I checked my e-mail the last update. Thanks so much for taking time out of your busy days to read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

I rummaged through the cupboard underneath my sink in search of the bottle of tequila my mom had brought over from one of her holidays in Mexico. It was still sealed and a little dusty from just sitting there so I wiped it with a kitchen towel. For a minute, I stopped in my tracks and leaned onto the kitchen counter.

_Was I really going to do this? Get drunk with my neighbor while commiserating over our seemingly similar, miserable dating history? _

A deep sigh broke the silence of my studio. I shook my head as if to keep it together.

_Come on, Bella. You're allowed to have fun every once in a while._

My neighbor, Edward, had to be one of the most beautiful men I'd ever laid eyes on. His face reminded me of classical Greek statues with that sharp, angular jaw and strong features. It was ridiculous of me to want to get to know this person so soon and this badly when he was clearly way out of my league.

Ever since I'd moved into my apartment, I never felt lonely, per se, but I had to admit part of me was looking forward to encounters in the hallways or shared take-out meals when both of us were busy with work or school and needed to decompress and tell someone about our day.

I was pathetic. This was just a guy who'd moved in on the same floor as me and here I was already swooning over him and envisioning a friendship when I didn't even know anything about him. For now, though, I was excited at the prospect of doing shots with him and bonding over our stupid ex-partners.

My inner Bella rolled her eyes at the silly girl standing in my kitchen overthinking a bottle of tequila and probably a friendly conversation.

_Get back over there, already._

"I found it," Exuberant Bella exclaimed, holding up the bottle of liquid luck like some kind of trophy.

Closing the door behind me again, I spotted Edward crouching on his kitchen floor. He looked up from his position on the floor, equally excited, a shot glass in each hand. The grin on his face made him look both boyish and adorable.

"So -uh, what's your plan?" I asked as I sat back down on the couch expecting him to join me but, instead, he went to sit crossed-legged on the rug next to the coffee table where he had already put down a salt shaker and some lime slices.

_Who has lime just lying around like that?_

"We could do Never Have I Ever, for starters. We'll see what subjects we need to elaborate on as we go along, shall we?" he laughed and I wondered if doctors in training shouldn't know better than to play drinking games.

"Sounds good to me," I said, watching him unscrew the lid from the bottle, his fingers toying with it. _Must be because of that piano_, I thought, noticing his hands were very pretty, for a man. Long, slender fingers like his would be as perfect for playing that beautiful instrument as for operating on patients.

_Probably perfect for a lot of other things, as well._

"Never have I ever…had a faithful boyfiend," he announced, having agreed to go first.

Gazing at me intensely after he poured two shots, he waited for my response.

I rolled my eyes at him. Of course he had formulated his statement in such a way that he didn't have to take a sip.

"Not fair," I groaned as I licked my hand and put some salt onto the wet patch. My tongue scooped up the salt and I downed the glass of tequila, not bothering with the lime afterwards. I welcomed the burn of the alcohol, shaking my head.

"Spill, Bella," Edward sang, still amusing himself with the bottle cap.

"Mike, the one we talked about earlier. I walked in on him and Jessica. They're actually still dating. It's the reason I dumped him," I told him.

"That's rough. Tanya did the same but you already know that so I guess we'll need a new topic."

I nodded in agreement.

I pondered events in my head, the list of things I'd never done seeming endless.

"Never have I ever…been on a dating app or website," I finally divulged.

Edward groaned and repeated what I'd done seconds ago. I couldn't keep myself from staring at his tongue darting out to taste the salt before he downed his shot, finishing it of by biting a slice of lime.

He coughed and I actually giggled at his reaction.

"Oh, really?" I purred, cocking my head at him.

"Yeah, although It wasn't my decision," he murmured.

An arched brow urged him to keep his confession going.

"After I broke up with Tanya, she made me a profile on Grindr," he sighed. "Apparently, I'm gay."

He held up his hands as if he felt the need to defend himself.

"What? Why? That's awful!" I gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

Edward then explained that he hadn't slept with Tanya for a few months because he had a gut feeling about her that ended up being valid. She _was _screwing around and he couldn't fathom wanting to touch her with the knowledge she was entertaining herself with a few other guys. When he ended things with her, she couldn't deal with the bad reputation it would give her so she made up the rumor that Edward 'couldn't get it up' for her. The only explanation her brainless friends came up with was that he had to be gay. There was no other way.

"You know, that's just fucking wrong on so many levels," I snorted, deeply sorry for what the gorgeous guy sitting on the floor in front of me had gone through.

"We could take her down, if you like. My dad's a cop." I wiggled my eyebrows, imagining Charlie Swan going berserk on a dumb socialite.

Edward's eyes shot up at me and he started smiling. "A cop? Wow, that must've been interesting for your dating life."

I snorted as I poured two new shots for us.

"Alright," he sighed, taking my silence as a cue to go on and I almost went up in flames when he spoke next: "Never have I ever…faked an orgasm."

I didn't know what to do…drink or not. Mike had fiddled around in my panties before but the only time I ever climaxed was when I did it myself. Let's just say, Mike's fingers weren't very skilled and his messing around always stopped when it was clear to him I wouldn't allow him to try and slip his cock in while he was at it. Seeing as there is no point in faking it when you're flicking the bean yourself, I guess I never did ever fake it. Dead silence.

"Sooo, he did one thing good, then," Edward assumed and I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks burn uncomfortably. He peered at me, his green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Never have I ever had sex…in a public place," I squeeked, almost leaving out the 'in a public place' part of it.

Edward smiled secretively and threw back another shot of tequila; no salt or lime involved. I gaped at him and he laughed loudly, setting the little glass back down onto the table only to fill it back up again.

"My brother's wedding. It was about three in the morning and we did it against Tanya's father's car in the parking lot." He scratched the back of his neck.

Picturing Edward having sex against a probably expensive car did no good for my ever-present blush but now it seemed my panties had come to join the party. I felt them growing damp with arousal imagining him and me instead of that stupid Tanya, the _cold-hearted bitch_.

"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it. One of the only good memories I have from that relationship," he chuckled.

"Ready? Here come the demons from the bad memories. Never have I ever…gotten a blowjob," Edward said, adding "-or given one."

The smile slid off his face, leaving him with a furrowed brow. His eyes stared at the tips of my shoes.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again, unsure what to say, now. I silently picked up my glass and took the shot, regretting the nights I'd given in to Mike.

"Lucky bastard," Edward almost whispered.

"Was she your girlfriend or were you her private stallion?" I blurted out, the effect of the tequila sliding its way into my sober thoughts.

He snorted and shrugged, clearly dejected. "She didn't like doing it so I never put my foot down."

So, he was a good guy, not forcing anything on his girlfriend -unlike Mike fucking Newton. I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to wipe that expression off his face so, I went in, throwing my biggest 'never' out there.

"Never have I ever been _fucked_." I whispered softly, waiting for his reaction.

Edward's eyes darted to mine as if he wanted to test me for lying.

"Never?" he asked, eyes blazing intensely as he poured the silver tequila into his shot glass.

I shook my head, deeply embarrassed. "That's why he went out of his way to cheat on me," I admitted.

I told Edward about the many fights Mike and I had had, the many times I almost wanted to because Mike had gotten me drunk or had gone through a series of 'romantic' gestures. But it never felt right…not with him.

Edward nodded a few times during my little declaration, as if to let me know he understood.

"He started a rumor among his friends that I was a total nun, that I didn't know how to please a man and that I would act as if my pussy was made of gold," I explained. "But the truth is, I just never really _felt _it. He never gave me butterflies; it was just like I was very good friends with him but that's as far as it went,"

"You know, that's nothing to be ashamed off, Bella. At least you have standards," Edward reassured me but it made not the slightest dent in my self-deprecation and I fought the urge to roll my eyes again.

"I just want to feel that panty-dropping longing that gives you tingles all over and makes you forget about everything else in the world. My libido's very much there…I masturbate almost every night and it feels great, even amazing! I just want a man to make me feel _that good_, you know?" The words spilled forth unhindered and I thanked the alcohol for finally giving me enough courage to confide in someone.

Edward's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets and he cleared his throat.

"You have to drink now, mister," I nodded to him.

"Okay," he sighed and rose to his knees, reaching for the salt shaker. His eyes were on mine and he hesitated a heartbeat before he squeezed lime juice onto my exposed wrist and sprinkled it with salt.

'Wh-" I stuttered as his eyes turned darker. Edward put his mouth over my wrist, licking and sucking the sensitive patch of skin before drinking his shot and putting the wedge of leftover lime in his mouth.

_What. _

My panties were on fire, desire coursing through every nerve in my body as my mouth dropped opened in shock, not a single coherent word forming in my head.

"Do you feel it, now?" he whispered, his voice a low murmur.

* * *

**A/N That's it for today ;) **

**I'm off work Thursday through Sunday, so perhaps I'll update again -if my beta has the time :)**


	9. nine

**A/N: **TGIF! -although I have to work tomorrow, LOL.

Enjoy the ninth chapter, join our friends on their adventurous tequila-night *winks* It's the longest chapter yet!

Big batch of flowers for the one and only Rita01tx for making this read better! You are the best *internet hug*

Drop some love in the reviews, please? I love talking to you all :D

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter nine**

_Did I feel it now? Was he totally off his rocker?_

My tequila-clouded mind totally shut down the second he grabbed my arm closer. I felt limp, _totally _screwed and beyond overheated when he placed open-mouthed kisses in the crook of my elbow, up my shoulder and on my neck. Edward's lips made me tingle all over and I couldn't hold back an obnoxiously loud moan from escaping my lips when his tongue darted out to lick the skin of my neck.

"You smell so good," he whispered, kissing the sensitive patch of skin under my ear and I shuddered. I was so in over my head with this guy.

_He's your neighbor! You don't even know him! _my mind screamed as my throbbing lady parts clearly demanded I rip his clothes off and enjoy the ride.

Edward's hands were in my hair, holding me in place while he trailed tiny kisses all over my jawline and then nuzzled my neck. I was incapable of saying anything and my breathing turned even heavier when he pulled away from me. The loss of contact with his lips almost had me groaning out loud.

"See, it's not that hard to make a girl feel like she's going to explode," he crooned, a cocky, teasing smile playing at his skilled mouth. I was _this_ close to flinging myself at him.

"I- you," I stammered lamely. "You were playing me?"

I scowled as the realization dawned on me.

"Bella, you're drunk. There's no fucking way I am going to take advantage of you," he avowed as he moved away from me.

"I should've known you would make fun of me!" I huffed angrily.

The alcohol had killed all my manners. I hated that Edward had just made a fool of me using the neverest of nevers I'd told him in the game. I'd assumed he was different from other guys but I guess I was wrong…again. The only thing different was that he didn't even want to put the moves on me while I was blissfully intoxicated and highly susceptible.

"Shush, Bella. I am not making fun of you. Trust me there's nothing I would love more than to continue," he swore , stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Oooh, he must be _uncomfortable_. Served him right.

"Then why did you stop?" I pouted, crossing my arms and shooting daggers at him from my eyes. My question came out more like a whine but I didn't really care. He'd gotten me as frustrated and desperate as a nun at a porn convention.

"Because," he stared at me, green eyes intense, "I don't want to do this just because we're drunk."

He shrugged and I hated to admit he was probably right. This wouldn't have been a very good idea.

"I have to say, I feel bad people are portraying you to be a prude. I'm sure prudes don't moan like that," he chuckled as he shifted on the couch right next to me.

_Is he hard, right now, or is that just the way his pants sit?_

I stuck out my tongue and threw back another shot.

"You know, that Tanya sounds like a first class bitch. You should totally swing some payback in her direction," I noted as an idea started to form in my head. "Looks like you can handle your women quite well, if you ask me."

"Bella, what's with that evil mastermind look in your eyes?" he chuckled, sucking on a piece of lime. I couldn't tear my eyes away, imagining those lips sucking somewhere else entirely.

"Let me tell you a story," I chuckled, interrupting my sleazy brain. "I have this friend back home. His father was completely stuck in the old ways where a woman existed solely to have hot food on the table when the man came home and for opening her legs on demand. Now, my friend, Jake, is gay. He was so afraid to come out of the closet to his dad, he pretended to date Leah to throw him off the scent. Since Leah is more into vaginas than Jake will ever be, she agreed. Her girlfriend had just dumped her and she thought it would be fun to flaunt a partner with a dick in her face."

Edward's eyes were wide, his brows nearly migrating up into his hairline. "Did it work?" he asked, tossing the lime shell onto the table.

I nodded.

"Oh, yeah. They even concocted an epic pregnancy scare. Jake ran around telling people they'd gotten so into it in his father's garage the condom broke."

Edward snorted.

"Didn't Miss Thing make people back home think you were gay?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I'm not. I'm guessing you know that by now since you were ogling my boner earlier," he sniggered, arching a brow at me.

"Oh, I- uh. I'm sorry?"

It came out as a question, I was so shocked he'd caught me but the sly smile on his face told me he probably didn't mind all that much.

"Please do continue. You have my undivided attention, Bella," he insisted, leaning back on the couch, both arms draped along the headrest. I felt his hand against my shoulder when I leaned back, as well.

"We could, you know, be each other's beard," I muttered softly. "Convince people we're not what they've been led to believe we are. I think it would be great fun to mess with them."

I glanced up at Edward who was smiling at me.

"You want to fake it with me, then?" he asked and I snorted.

"I'll bet that's the first time you'd like a girl to _fake it_," I giggled uncontrollably, clutching my belly. This tequila is really making me her bitch.

"Fuck you, Bella. You know what I meant," Edward growled, annoyed by my giggling, but the look on his face only made me laugh harder. _Never insult a man by talking about 'faking it'…noted._

I came down from my gigglefest and sat up straight again, turning my head to face him. "Yeah, we could fake a relationship. Actually, give them something to gossip about."

I literally winked at him, cringing internally once I realized what I was proposing. I wondered how much of this conversation I'd remember in the morning when the liquor wore off.

"That's not the worst idea," he mused, seemingly lost in thought when he spoke again moments later. "You could show them just how straight I am and I'll bet Mike would lose his shit when he saw us faking something," he smirked, making obnoxious little air quotes when he said _faking_. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"Who says we'd be faking it?" I blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Sooo, you're saying there will be perks?" Edward's voice sounding lower, dripping with innuendo.

I thumped my fist against his chest. He caught my hand and held it there. I could feel the warmth of his body through his shirt. My heart fluttered frantically in my chest. _Damn, this guy is unbelievable_.

"We can talk about that later," I said and he pouted, "when we're sober."

Edward got up to go to the kitchen, cursing under his breath when he almost walked into one of his bar stools,. Seems lI wasn't the only one who'd had a little too much tequila.

He stuck his head in the refrigerator. "I have wine or apple juice," he declared, his voice muffled.

"Both are fruit juice, so pick," I slurred slightly.

It had been a while since I'd felt this light and cheerful . I figured it was all because I'd had way too much to drink but talking to Edward was honestly a breath of fresh air. There were no shadows from the past or judgmental glances. He knew exactly how I was feeling although his situation was much different.

He finally made it back to the couch carrying a bottle of rosé wine _and_ a carton of apple juice, along with two glasses.

"Here you go, _sweetheart_," Edward announced, placing a glass of wine in front on the table as I eyed him suspiciously.

"What? We need nicknames, _sugerbuns_. It's part of the charade," he explained and sipped from the glass before giving it to me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fuck it, let's do this," I decided and took a mouthful of wine, staring into those deep pools of green.

"Where did we meet, dear?" I asked, propping myself up on the armrest on my elbow, batting my eyes at him.

"_Dear_? What are you, my grandma?" Edward laughed but I shot him a dirty look.

"What do they call you, then? Stud?" I arched a brow, waiting for his laughter to subside.

"I don't know. I never seem to understand what they're saying when they moan it, so lost in their pleasure," he said in a dramatic yet serious voice.

I couldn't contain myself anymore and joined him in laughing. What an absurd idea.

"Well, I'll just call you Loveward until I can think of something better," I gasped, wiping a tear from my eye.

"You're not making a fucking nickname out of my name, Assabella," he retorted.

I almost choked on the gulp of wine I'd just taken and coughed loudly. "No!" I squealed.

"We'll have to decide that later, then. This is not over, yet," he pronounced.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, what was your question, again? I'm a bit fuzzy because of all the sexual tension in the air," he chuckled.

By this time, I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"Where did we meet?" I asked. "That's usually the first thing people ask..

Edward scrunched up his face. Thinking was obviously hard for him at the moment.

"I'd say like we did today. I moved in and you helped me out with my overly complicated coffee maker. You've been making my lattes ever since and we made sweet love on my kitchen counter after that. Okay?"

"Seriously? Just like that, right after we met?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "By the way, that sounds kinda gay -no offence. You should've fucked me. Hard, to be specific." I watched his eyes grow wide, his mouth hanging open a bit.

"Gay? Yeah, well, you wore a tight little skirt, taunting me while you leaned on the counter. The view of your glorious ass in those skimpy, red panties was just too much for me. You kissed me, clinging to my body and I fucked you hard, bent over the worktop?"

I thought about that. Maybe I should have worn a skirt before coming here. I certainly liked the idea. I squirmed in my seat. Although I was not that ballsy or that desperate…yet.

"Okay, so we planned on being what? Friends with benefits? A few fucks but some time in I fell head over heels for my sexy, sweatpants-clad neighbor and couldn't keep my hands off him?" I proposed, biting my lip as I imagined Edward in one of those pairs of heavy grey sweatpants. They would sit on his hips perfectly and he wouldn't be wearing anything else. I would be able to see _everything_ in those pants.

Edward cleared his throat and I realized I was staring at his crotch. I quickly looked away, mortified.

"How's that working out for you?" he snorted, obviously onto me and my dirty thoughts. "I like that. Sounds _good_…realistic," he nodded.

"Do you like the beach or the mountains?" he asked, filling the glass back up. Edward had brought two glasses from the kitchen but, somehow, we ended up drinking from the same glass.

I thought about it for a second. I'd never actually gone on a real holiday but I could imagine myself languidly draped over a lounge chair under an umbrella with a book as my hot lover trickled droplets of water over my body when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Beach," I said, my face hot and he immediately agreed.

We figured we would need to get caught somewhere in public in a somewhat compromising position so we needed to find some kind of function to attend. That wouldn't be so hard since Mike went to almost any kind of social event that involved drinking.

"How are you going to deal with Tanya, then?" I wondered. Seeing as she was out in Alaska, it would be kinda hard to cover that.

"She'll be at the golf club for the Christmas fundraiser. That's actually not far off. My family attends every year, as does hers. So, I'll be taking you home to meet my family?" he suggested. "She's always wearing something a little too scandalous for a charity event and spending most of her time outside or in any room where husband isn't. We'll get caught by her, for sure. She's the mistress of deceitful hook-up places, after all," Edward sneered, his mind evidently elsewhere. _With her._

Just knowing he wanted to take things that far made me realize how badly Tanya had hurt him.

"I might have broken up with you by then. You know, on to better dicks, so treat me right if you want me to meet your family, Fuckward," I chuckled, drinking a bit more of the fruity wine after snatching the glass from his grasp.

His smile grew even more crooked at hearing my newest addition to the possible nickname list.

"Oh, baby. _I will_ treat you right. Don't you worry about that," he assured me, gazing deep into my eyes.

No man ever dazzled me before. _I'm so fucked._

"I have some more questions," he began, turning his body in my direction leaning closer. "Would you see yourself as a _vocal_ fuckbuddy?"

"Depends," I said but he motioned for me to continue. "If all goes well, maybe you'll find out."

I honestly liked this Bella on tequila and wine, probably with a tingle of effect de Edward, as well. She was very confident but a little too horny.

He nodded, smiling at the glass of wine. It was empty again and he set it back down on the table. "I need to kiss you," he whispered, his face so close I could smell alcohol mixed with an entrancing cologne. I couldn't pinpoint the scent exactly.

I frowned, unable to form a coherent answer.

"It'll tell me what kind of lover you are," he murmured, softly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand rustled through my hair, resting on the back of my neck as he moved closer.

I decided no words were probably the best kind of words and just went with it.

Edward's lips were soft, like I'd felt on my neck earlier, yet the scruff on his face was almost rough. It was a soft kiss and I kissed him back, which he rewarded with a breathy groan. That sound seemed to rile me up even more and I grabbed the fabric of his shirt in my fists to keep myself close to him. His tongue licked my bottom lip, then met mine. Our kiss turned a little less soft, more urgent, as his hands wandered down my shoulders, snaking around my waist. I moaned when his fingers brushed the bare skin off my lower back where my shirt had ridden up.

I was drunk but I still knew what I was doing. My hands found Edward's hair. I wound my fingers through it, needing him closer. He seemed to really like that, the sounds escaping his mouth telling me as much, but he broke away from our kiss, leaving me frustrated again.

"You're drunk," Edward whispered, his mouth inches from mine.

"As are you," I replied, meeting his lips again. He kissed me back but it wasn't long before he stopped and put his forehead against mine.

"Let's eat something. I really need you to stop kissing me now or I'll do something you might regret in the morning," he sighed, scrubbing his face with both hands. He looked tired.

Just like that, he was gone, rummaging around his cupboards until he found a bag of chocolate chip cookies. We ate the whole thing while I continuedthinking about that searing kiss. My lips still tingled from it.

"So?" I asked, breaking the thick silence in the room.

"What?"

"What kind of lover am I, then?" I wondered as I tried to read his face.

"A very dangerous one," he muttered and broke eye contact.

"Sleep, Bella," he said, noticing I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open any longer.

"I should go home," I replied but he shook his head.

"I got you into this mess…you'll sleep here," his tone not one to argue with.

This time, he couldn't compose himself and tripped over the corner of the fluffy carpet littered with lime peels. He landed right onto his ass, cursing loudly.

"You can take the bed. It's the first room to your right. I'll just sleep on the couch," he grumbled as he struggled back onto the couch, pulling a blanket with him.

"Sleep tight, Sweetward," I whispered softly, but he'd heard it.

"Sweet dreams, Kissabella."

* * *

**A/N So how do we feel about the little nicknames? LOL, I just wrote and they appeared. **

**Check out the Bothered Contest if you want a laugh, I've literally laughed out loud in public at them. **

**If you want a fic red: try reading Cleanup in Produce by kyla713. It's a really original story, I totally love it!**


	10. ten

A/N

Thanks for your reviews! And thank you Rita01tx for improving my English. You're a doll xo

**Chapter ten**

I woke up due to a persistent banging sound dragging me out of my dream realm. My hands reached for a stray pillow, pulling it on top of my head in a desperate attempt to stop the noise.

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, realizing my own head was responsible for the rude awakening. I opened my eyes only to shut them immediately and pull the covers over my face when sunlight threatened to burn out my overly sensitive irises.

_Wait, what? _

I wasn't in my own bed. Those curtains weren't pale yellow and I didn't see my kitchen from my position in the way too big, extremely soft bed. It was then my memories of last night kicked in. This was Edward's bed, my neighbor's' bedroom in his new apartment.

_Well, fuck!_

I shouldn't swear so much but, when I remembered how much of a fool I made out of myself with that tequila, I couldn't contain myself. _That damned, devilish tequila._ My eyes opened beneath the grey, plush covers and adjusted to the darkness. I blinked a few times and rubbed my face in attempt to wake myself up from this mind-numbing headache and decided to rip the band-aid off. It had been a while since I'd gotten drunk so I wasn't terribly familiar with the course of a hungover morning. What I did know was that I needed an Advil. Scratch that, I needed a whole box of those and a huge jug of coffee. My face slowly emerged from underneath the covers and I shook my head wondering why the hell Seattle mornings never seemed so sunny before. So _painfully_ sunny.

_Where to go?_ I wondered as I glanced around the room. It was too clean, even with all the boxes still stacked in every corner. It didn't feel like anyone's room just yet, probably because Edward had been in the middle of moving in when I assaulted him with my presence.

I groaned again and rubbed my wrist. Looking down, I saw a faint purple bruise and gasped.

_Did he give me a hickey?_ When I touched it, the spot felt tender but I couldn't supress my smile, momentarily forgetting about the throbbing sensation in my head.

There was a door almost in the center of the wall facing the bed and the slight off-centeredness made the architect in me cringe a little. _How could they fuck that up?_

I huffed and pulled my limbs out of the confines of the soft bed, regretting I hadn't taken off my clothes last night. I felt wrinkly and sweaty, not used to sleeping in that many warm clothes under an equally warm blanket.

Wishing the wonky door led to a bathroom, I finally managed to stand up and stagger the few steps necessary to reach it and swing it open. I tried to be as quiet as possible because Edward was probably still sleeping in the living room. _Poor guy, shut out of his own room because the girl from across the hall couldn't hold her liquor enough to waddle on home._

My prayers were indeed answered. There was a mirrored cupboard over the sink and I secretly hoped Edward had been able to stock it up with medicines already. I opened it and gasped at how full it actually was. Brand new unopened packets of floss and toothpaste, toothbrushes and some stuff I'd never seen sold over the counter. _I bet that must be some of the perks of studying to become a doctor._ I didn't see any prescription drugs so that meant he wasn't some kind of psycho…or maybe he didn't need to take meds for that.

My luck didn't seem to have run out just yet so karma wasn't entirely screwing me over. The box of painkillers called out to me. I snatched it down, opened the seal and took two right away. Using the faucet and my hands, I scooped enough fresh, cool water into my mouth to wash them down, quickly gulping down some more when I noticed the water also seemed to help with how dry yet sticky my mouth felt so.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smeared, leaving traces of black mascara caked underneath my brown eyes. They looked tired, yet happy somehow. A box of Kleenex sat on top of the laundry hamper so I took a few and started scrubbing to get rid of the crusty residue.

After throwing a double handful of water in my face,I felt properly refreshed. I even felt good enough to face Edward, now, if he was awake. A glance at the alarm clock in his bedroom showed it was only ten a.m. I hadn't slept nearly long enough to reach my usual eight hours but, truth be told, last night had been one of the best nights I'd ever had. I bit my lip and almost jumped at how sensitive they were, a little bruised from all the kissing that occurred. Looking back, I'm glad I hadn't slept with my handsome neighbor after we had drunk all that tequila. He might've regretted it this morning.

In an aim to smooth out my rumpled clothes, I ran a hand along my body but it didn't help a lot. My eyes were instantly drawn to the couch when I walked into the living room, sunlight cast all over it. He was still there, still sleeping.

Call me a creep, if you will, but I took advantage of the situation. The most beautiful man I'd ever seen just lay there, peacefully sleeping on his stomach. One arm had fallen off the couch, his knuckles grazing the carpet beneath. Sometime after I'd gone to sleep, he must've taken off the shirt he'd been wearing since I could see nothing but his smooth, defined back and the little freckles sprinkled across it. I wanted to count them, trace a pattern around them with my fingertips or, better yet, with my tongue.

His breathing seemed deep, like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. His hair was sprawled all over his face as well as the fabric he'd balled up to go under his head. _Were those his sweatpants? _Judging by the light grey color, it couldn't have been anything else and I wondered if he was the kind of man who wore loose boxers or tight…or maybe nothing at all. I couldn't go there; I was behaving enough like a lunatic as it was. The sunlight lit his hair up with myriad shades of red, brown and gold. It was mesmerizing. Edward's legs were tangled up in the fleece blanket and all I wanted to do was walk over there, run a hand through his hair, down his back and press a kiss between his shoulder blades but I wasn't going to do that. I'm not _that_ crazy.

Discretion being the beter part of valor, I decided to go home, shower and get dressed in something that wasn't covered in sweat and wrinkles before coming back to make sure Edward was okay. Even though he'd insisted he was responsible for getting me 'into this mess,' I still felt like I needed to watch over him and give him the same hangover remedy I'd taken earlier.

I left his front door open slightly but no one would be able to tell. The possibility of someone coming onto the top floor was close to none. I barely had people over and, since Edward was new in Seattle, I figured he wouldn't either.

My own door got closed behind me or else I might wake Edward up with my habit of being annoyingly noisy even when I try not to be…don't know why, and walked over to my bathroom. I stripped my clothes off, tossing them somewhere behind me while the shower heated up. Too tired to bother washing it, I gathered my hair into a ponytail and stepped into the stall. The cold tiles felt good against my feet as the lukewarm water drizzled over them. I took a deep breath, analyzing what had gone down last night and how much, if any of it, I wanted to forget about.

Turns out Edward and I had agreed on being each other's fake boyfriend and girlfriend. Thinking of it made me feel so juvenile, so…childish. However, the thought of having Edward by my side in order to torment Mike Newton made it feel a little less cringy considering the things that jerk had put me through. We did seem to have a lot of chemistry, seeing as I almost couldn't keep my own clothes on when Edward's eyes lingered a little too long on mine.

Edward had asked me if there would be 'perks.' Perks…like sleeping with me? Or just pretending to sleep with me? I wouldn't mind if Edward was my first. He seemed like he wouldn't just take advantage of me…a bonus I've never seen in guys before. Maybe we could make a deal. He pops my cherry and I could do whatever it took to make that Tanya bitch pay for what she did to him. By now, it was obvious Edward was most definitely not gay. I think he saw me eying up his considerable package too many times, as well. I'm such a dork, like I'd never seen a penis before. I wasn't really impressed the last time I saw one since it was Mike's all up in Jessica's business. But I did like Edward's and I hadn't even seen it sans sweatpants.

_Bella, you dirty creeper._

I sighed as I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth, thankful the painkillers were taking care of my alcohol-induced headache. Picking out some soft, light-wash denim and a basic black T-shirt from my dresser, I put them on, grabbed my phone off my bed and walked back over to my neighbor's place.

Shutting the door ever so gently, the click of the lock still seemed too loud. Edward's position on the couch had changed. His right arm was draped across his chest while the left one blocked the harsh daylight from his face.

"I hope you're not a burglar…or my mother." His voice was coarse and sleepy. I smiled at his moodiness.

"It's just me, Bella, you drama queen," I muttered and walked over to the couch, squatting down beside it so we were face-to-face.

"Ah, Kissabella," he sighed, moving the arm blocking his face from my view to peek out at me with his lively green eyes and a furrowed brow. I giggled internally at the nickname he'd thrown at me last night, happy to see he hadn't forgetten all of our banter.

"Good morning, Mister _Moodward_," I greeted him, keeping my voice down, and reveled as one corner of his mouth curved into a smirk. "I stole some of your Advil; would you like some, as well?"

If his head was throbbing as much as mine was, he'd be grateful for that. My prediction must have been right since the only thing he did was nod and put his arm right back over his eyes. I made my way back to Edwards bathroom and returned with two painkillers. In the kitchen, I looked for a glass and filled it up with water. It was strange how comfortable I felt walking around in his apartment. This wasn't usually something I did, making myself at home in someone else's space without feeling like an intruder but somehow it felt like I'd known the guy for much longer than just one evening. After all, he did know all my secrets.

"Thanks," Edward grumbled taking the proffered water and Advil, a tight little smile around his lips. He sat up straight and bunched the blanket around his waist. He'd put on his sweats again. I eyed him suspiciously when he didn't meet my gaze.

"What, cat got your tongue?" I inquired as I went to sit down next to him, scrolling through my phone.

"Cat got my sanity. I'm so sorry for last night," he mused after he downed the water, staring at the mess we made on his coffee table. I could smell the lime from here.

"Don't be. I haven't had fun like that in ages," I chuckled, brushing off his concern as I reached out to clean up the table. His hand stopped me, grabbing my forearm gently.

"You don't have to pick up after me. I'll do it later," he smiled at me, his green eyes vibrant.

"I don't know if you remember anything from last night, but, ah, if you don't want to go through with it, I completely understand," I told him, loving that he hadn't taken his hand off me, yet. Edward's eyes grew wide before he responded.

"Oh, I remember, alright. I remember _everything_, Bella," he said softly. "You're my girlfriend now, so…"

I laughed, taking him in. His hair was a riotous mess and his state of undress was fogging up my mind.

"So, you'll sleep with me?" I blurted out, ending his sentence. His expression was unreadable as he fiddled with the blanket in his lap.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked coyly. I shook my head.

"You really want that? I mean, you're very beautiful and I had a great time but I don't want to complicate things between us."

His gaze was intense. The room seemed to have closed in on me because I suddenly felt claustrophobic. Why was I so intent on it being Edward? I could just go out, linger around a guy too much wearing a too tight, too short skirt and that would be that. Problem was, I didn't know if I wanted to do _it_ with someone I don't know at all.

I bit my lip, seriously considering what I'd just asked Edward. "Yeah, I think so," I muttered as I felt my face flushing red.

"I'd like you to take your time and think it through. Besides…" he said, sitting closer to me and bringing his lips inches from my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "I don't have any condoms on me, right now."

I cleared my throat as I absorbed his words and realized I should maybe consider telling him I'd been on birth control since I was thirteen. Heavy periods and equally heavy acne were two things my mother hadn't wanted for me since it could so easily be avoided.

"It's okay; I'm on the pill," I almost whispered. Edward looked at me and chuckled.

"Rule number one: You will _not_ let a guy do you without a condom, Bella. You never know where they've been _hanging around_, if you get what I'm saying."

I laughed at him being all doctory and stuff.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If Tanya is the maneater you make her out to be, best we put some latex between us."

He tried to look insulted but the smile on his face gave him away.

"Fuck you, Kissabella," he muttered.

"That's the point, yeah." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him but all he did was roll his eyes at me.

I hung out at Edward's for a while longer, having coffee and explaining how to use the coffee maker and even stuck a post-it note on the state-of-the-art machinery to show him which buttons to press. He seemed amused and grateful and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I need to get a head start on any future assignments and classes," I announced, feeling somewhat awkward. How do we say goodbye? Would I kiss him? Would he kiss me? After all, even though we were just pretending, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward felt this fluttery and hot inside every time I touched him.

"Oh, okay. I should probably take care of some school stuff, as well. Looks like they're a little ahead on schedule here and I need to catch up,," Edward replied, stuffing his hands deep inside the pockets of his sweatpants.

He still hadn't showered but he looked cute and scruffy. Unfortunately, he had put on a shirt earlier when he'd gone to brush his teeth.

I started walking down to the door when his hand on my arm startled me, halting my movements, and I turned to look at him.

"Don'tI get a kiss, girlfriend?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his smile glowing.

Before I could answer, his hands snaked around my waist and pulled my body against his. He felt warm. His chest was hard against mine and my breath hitched. Edward smelled like peppermint and man, inviting and enticing at the same time.

I stepped up onto my tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his lips, enjoying the light humming sound he made when we made contact. Edward was the one who deepened the kiss, turning his head to the side to kiss me harder, more sensual, as his tongue teased mine relentlessly. I moaned into his mouth and gripped the back of his T-shirt, wishing I could tell him how much I ached for this to turn into more than just a kiss. His hands wandered to my sides, slightly tickling me but sliding down even further, resting on the swell of my ass, squeezing gently. While his chest felt hard against my body, something else did, as well. Something much lower pressed into my abdomen and he groaned softly

"Go on, sweetheart. We'll talk later," he murmered against my lips and pulled away.

"You better believe we will and go get some groceries…you might need them sooner than you think," I remarked as I left.

Closing my door behind me, I leaned back against it, touchingmy lips, giggling from excitement and annoying myself like a fool. I hadn't felt like this…ever. . This had to be Edward's doing and, if I planned on going along with the whole _faking it_ scenario, I'd have to up my game.

**TB**

**A**/**N**: Did you like the longer chapter? Do you like shorter ones better? Let me know what you think of our uh- neighbors.

Rec of the day: **Diamond In The Roug**h by **MissLiss15**. It's so good, honestly.


	11. eleven

**A/N: **Hello again, apologies for the lack of update schedule, I'm working on something. Just let me know what day you'd like the update?

If there are any mistakes, I'm the one to blame - I meddled with **Rita01tx**'s edits after she was done fixing everything ;)

For anyone who'd like: I have a new-ish OS out, it's called King Of Phoenix. It features Skaterward.

**P.S**. I listened to all of you, and it's a longer chapter again *yay*

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter eleven**

Classes dragged on endlessly and my eyes burned every time I blinked, the result of my rather sleepless night. The shockingly passionate kisses from my alleged boyfriend had left me utterly frustrated and I tossed and turned until I couldn't take it anymore. I sought out my trusty vibrator but, needless to say, while it used to get the job done, it no longer resulted in that tingly,sleepy and satisfied state I was used to experiencing. My pitifully weak orgasm had failed to provide the release I'd craved and I sighed, defeated and betrayed by the expensive toy. Of course, I knew the reason behind all of it. My body had gotten a taste of the real stuff, the touch of Edward Cullen. Even though it was still quite innocent, I was hooked and needed more. I needed…everything.

After my last mind-numbingly boring class, I decided to go sit outside for a while. I spotted a free bench and got lost in my notes and textbooks, staying ahead of the curriculum. The sound of someone calling my name shook me out of my haze as Angela walked up to sit beside me. After the debacle at Peter and Charlotte's, I had retreated from their social group which left Angela Weber as the only person worth spending time with.

I turned my head in her direction, meeting her smiling face.

"Hey, you! Rough day?" she inquired, apparently noticing a dip in my normally chipper mood.

I nodded with a smile of my own, one I could feel didn't exactly come across as genuine. Guess my efforts to cover up the dark circles underneath my eyes hadn't been very successful. I felt tired and stressed out.

"Did you, ah, talk to them, yet?" she asked, pushing her aquamarine rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. How she could pull off such an out-there pair of glasses was beyond me and she seemed to have tons lying around at home, always matching them to her clothing. This time, they coordinated perfectly with the pair of sneakers on her feet. Her glasses were always a statement piece.

I groaned internally when I realized she was nodding over at the group of people sitting outside around one of the large oak trees on campus. I could hear Garrett's laughter echoing all the way to where I stood and it almost made me want to hurl. I zipped my jacket all the way up, shivering and wondering how they could just sit there on the grass.

"No and I don't really plan on doing that anytime soon," I confessed.

She acknowledged my answer with a small, sad kind of smile. It would appear the events of the other evening had already been scattered among my peers. I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking when I used to befriend that bunch.

"You know, they're real assholes. I don't get why Ben keeps them around," she sighed deeply, looking past my shoulder for a peek at her beloved boyfriend. "It's like he is this one person with me and then a completely different one with them. Those dickwads keep spreading their infection around."

She seemed upset about something but I decided I didn't care enough to pry. She'd tell me anyway if she wanted to get it off her chest. I had enough drama of my own and needed to focus on the pact I'd made with my neighbor. Since I'd found out Angela couldn't, for the life of her, keep a secret - bless her heart, it seemed quite easy to try and start a rumor through her. I let out a very staged yawn but she didn't pick up on my phony ass and chuckled at me.

"Have you been studying late again? I swear you don't even need it. You'll graduate with flying colors, Bella," she declared, sounding somewhat annoyed.

This was my cue, I figured, so I told her what I had thought of earlier today.

"Yeah, not exactly," I lied to test the waters. She arched a brow at me, needing more information. "I was just a little _distracted…_go_t _to bed way too late."

Angela pursed her lips and fiddled with the strap of her book bag.

"What'd you do, then?" she asked, eying me suspiciously. "I won't tell if you don't want me to, I promise."

She held up her hand as if she wasn't going to rat me out. For once, I was glad to have a blabbermouth friend around. She seemed to think it was serious right away, since normally I wasn't one to throw my worries or feelings around.

"Okay, but only if you promise." I looked at her with a deceitful smile but tried to come over as naive as possible. "I was at my boyfriend's last night. Kinda lost track of time." My tone was casual, but my heart was hammering like I'd just run a marathon.

I watched Angela's smile grow to comic proportions as her eyes widened.

"What? Oh, my! Bella!" She exclaimed and clapped her hand over her mouth immediately, looking around furtively.

_Yeah, just like that, Ang. Be loud and proud._

"Tell me _everything_," she pried.

I gladly took her up on her offer and told her all about my hot ass neighbor. How he'd needed a hand with his coffee maker and I'd come in and rescued him, fulfilling his need for a steaming, hot cup of coffee - among _other _things. I quickly included another white lie, that Edward had moved in a month ago and we'd been seeing each other ever since. By the time I was through, Angela was looking so hot and bothered I swear I was going to have to call an ambulance.

_Was this really so out of character for me? Man! Lighten up, Bella._

"So, he kissed you?" she gasped, blushing red, and I smirked, remembering what Edward had told me on our drunken tequila adventure.

"He _fucked _me, right there on the kitchen counter," I bluffed.

Her mouth fell slightly open, trying to form words over and over again, but settled for clearing her throat, instead.

"You did that?" she squealed in a higher pitch than usual.

It was then I mentally fist-pumped and twirled around in victory. She'd bought it, fallen for my lie and she was going to be my pawn in this little game.

"It's pretty hard to deny a guy like Edward Cullen," I began, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively and clearly dropping his name so she and the little social media police could double-check whether or not I'd made him up. Since my statement was completely true, it was also really easy to tell her. There was no question I would gladly succumb and spread out on that counter, if he'd ask. The dirty smile on my face only added credence to my story. Angela appeared to be in some kind of shock.

"That's his name? Where did he move from?"

And so, the inquisition began.

Luckily, Edward and I had already had this talk and I could fill her in on the details. Those were all true so his side of the events would back me up, anyway.

"He's from Chicago... Is in med school," I informed her.

Angela squirmed on the bench, dying to know more so I told her a mixture of the truth and some self-concocted lies, making sure they weren't too complicated to tell Edward about later.

In the end, Angela seemed content with the story that Edward wanted to be more independent and, since his family had bought the apartment next door for investment purposes, he might as well take it for a few years. I also explained how he seemed to prefer to work outside of the hospitals where his father was known. Edward didn't want his father's name to have any sort of influence or special treatment from the doc's or professors. In addition, I dropped the little hint that Edward probably came from money since their family could afford both a change of schools and an apartment like his. She was totally into it; I could read her like an open book.

"Bella, I've got to go," she muttered and took her phone out of the front pocket of her bag, clutching it tightly. "I promised Ben I'd pick up dinner for us and spend some quality-time with him."

Her smile was hardly more than a narrow line and I could tell she was lying. I nodded anyway, waving her goodbye. When she disappeared from view, I turned around to walk home. I let out a big breath and tried to conceal my megawatt smile.

I'd done it. The first sticky threads in the web had been woven.

***TB***

When I got home, there was a note taped to my front door, waiting for me:

_Kissabella,_

_Knock, knock _

_It's me._

_Meet me for groceries and dinner?_

_Love,_

_Edward._

_Is it normal for notes to leave you with butterflies in your stomach?_ I sighed, cursing Edward for being such a thorough fake boyfriend.

Taking the note from my door, I entered my apartment, threw my bag on the bar stool and opened my fridge. Okay, groceries were the best idea ever because I could almost hear the echo of my own breathing in the emptiness.

I strolled into the bathroom pulling my hair up into a ponytail and swiped on some lip balm. All of a sudden, a loud knock startled me. I just hoped it wasn't one of the douche-crew or Angela.

I stalked over to the door, ready to slam it in the knocker's face.

"Hey," I breathed, relieved to see Edward standing in the hallway. Wearing a dark denim jacket on black jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers, he looked so good, I caught myself staring. He noticed it, too, obviously, and arched his brow at me, smiling cockily.

"You look impressed," he remarked, walking past me so I could close the door. It felt weird to have Edward standing in my little studio. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about my somewhat chaotic layout and lack of fancy couches or coffee tables. His place felt so much more grown-up and put together, although mine was a little more homey and cosy.

"Yeah, never mind," I waved it off so I wouldn't have to tell him how well he cleaned up. To change the subject, I told him my news. "I talked to Angela today."

"Oh, really?" Edward leaned against my kitchen counter, looking around the apartment attentively. "Tell me more, Kissabella." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at his nickname. Yes, I secretly liked it, but there was no way in fucking hell I'd tell him that. It would only feed his cockiness. Instead, I filled Edward in on the little lies I'd fed Angela Weber and how easy it had been to persuade her. He seemed amused and very taken with my newly acquired skill of deception.

"You're not giving me a tour?" he asked with his crooked little smile. I frowned at him, not in the mood for jokes.

"Really?" I huffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You can literally see everything from there, Mr. Cullen."

"Everything? I don't see your bed," he said, laughing at my pose.

"It's right there behind the partition. Besides, it's not like you'll be using my bed, anyway," I said and hoped I looked more intimidating than a few seconds ago.

_Please, use my bed._

"Okay, Princess," he laughed and stuffed his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans, avoiding my gaze.

"So, you need to go shopping?" I asked, trying to lighten his mood.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. There is nothing edible in that fridge besides the brain food gifted by Esme Cullen," he groaned, rolling his eyes at his mother's healthy food choices.

We made our way downstairs to go hit up the grocery store and, just when I fiddled with my purse to find change for the bus, Edward pressed a key fob. I jumped a little when a car's lights flashed intensely, not expecting him to have a fancy, show car as well as an equally fancy apartment . Once my eyes roamed the dark grey, shiny paint-job, I felt scared for him since he left this kind of car parked on the street instead of a protected garage.

" .That?" I gasped, completely flabbergasted by the expensive set of wheels.

"My car, silly," he chortled gleefully.

My brows probably shot all the way up to my hairline at his cool, unflappable retort.

"Are you secretly a mob king or something?" I snapped, almost afraid to touch the handle to open the passenger's door. Edward just burst out laughing and shook his head as he looked at me standing there with my hand on my hip.

"No, I'm not. Get in; it's cold out," he urged with a grin on his face before walking back over to my side of the car, opening the door for me like some kind of posh gentleman.

_Extra points for The Cullen. _

As soon as I sat down, I was enveloped by the dark leather interior. My ass had never sat on seats this soft, ever. The black leather upholstery had red stitching, contrasting beautifully. The Mercedes emblem on the steering wheel was glowing even though the car was kinda dark on the inside.

"It's a 63 AMG, if you're wondering," Edward mentioned casually, getting in and buckling his seatbelt.

"I wasn't, really," I snorted.

"You don't like it?" he pouted, then pushed a button and the engine purred to life.

"Oh, please, everyone probably loves this car. Hell, I love it. I may never want to get out of it, just so you know. I just couldn't care less whether it's called the Soaring Unicorn or something, something AMG."

He seemed to like my reply and set the car in motion as I got even more comfortable, sinking down in my buttery soft seat.

"You're gonna live in my car, then? Eat, sleep…the whole shebang?" he joked as he pushed a button.

"The _whole_ shebang, boyfriend," I nodded, simple comfort turning to decadent luxury the second the seat turned warm under my butt.

We arrived at the store far too soon for my liking and Edward parked in a spot close to where we could grab a shopping cart.

"No, you drive. I wouldn't want to emasculate you," I said when he held out the cart for me.

He chuckled, told me I could probably fit in the child carrier, and I smacked him in the chest. We probably already looked like a couple to the outside world with our teasing and bantering. I felt ridiculously at ease with this man and there was no reasonable explanation other than Edward being a super down-to-earth, lovable person. In that moment, I hated Tanya Denali even more. _Why would anyone toss a guy like him aside, shaming and hurting him so much in the process?_

Edward was one of those practical grocery shoppers who kept a list handy so as not to stray from it or forget what he came for - like I usually do.

We strolled through the aisles, creating a makeshift divider in the cart with a box of cereal to separate our items. His mother may try leading Edward down the path of wholesome, healthy foods but it didn't look like he was exactly appreciative of that, opting for the delicacy that is Cocoa Puffs for breakfast, instead.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered under my breath, nudging an elbow into Edward's side. He was holding a huge package of toilet rolls when he 'hey'-ed me loudly.

"Shhh," I hissed, holding my finger to my lips to shush him. Standing in the central aisle, juggling a six pack of Bud Light and a loaf of Wonder bread, was Jessica Stanley, bitch of the nth degree and, apparently, the cheapest whore on the planet if Mike could make her happy with mediocre beer and mushy bread. Or maybe she already got degraded to being Mike's little mule.

"What is it?" Edward's annoyed whisper was anything but and I quickly hustled him into the personal hygiene aisle to enlighten him.

"That's _her. _Stanley! The one who's with Mike, now," I explained, picking up a can of dry shampoo and deodorant while we were at it.

Edward frowned and glanced at her from his peripheral vision. It didn't appear as if she'd already spotted me, which was a good thing since I had no clue what to do next.

Good thing Edward was on top of the situation, giving me the tiniest nods with his head in Jessica's direction as a heads-up that she was coming our way. He sauntered down the aisle looking for something and then grabbed the biggest box of X-Large Trojans on the shelf with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What do you think, baby? This should last us at least a week, right?" he proclaimed, his sexy voice smooth as ever, when I noticed a blob of blonde hair from the corner of my eye.

I snorted so hard it hurt but still managed to whip my fake girlfriend persona into place. Apparently, she was a wild vixen: "Yeah, I don't know about that but we could always come back, I guess." I shot him a fat wink along with a shrug and Edward pursed his lips to keep from laughing out loud.

"I like the way you're thinking," he winked back and threw the box in the cart before he slid his hands around my waist, whispering in my ear. "I bought them…happy, now?"

I giggled and nodded, a little embarrassed he'd remembered my cocky remark from the other day about him needing to go get some condoms. Edward's lips were seconds away from touching mine, about to deceive Jessica for good, when she decided to open her snarky mouth.

"Bella, hiii," she dragged out the 'i' with a nasty, high-pitched voice that could make dogs' ears bleed. She kept looking at Edward when she said it, too. I almost visibly cringed.

"Jessica," I smiled sweetly at her, knowing it would get on her nerves more than if I came across blunt or annoyed. Even after my greeting, she still couldn't peel her eyes off of Edward. He coughed and scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable being stared down by the blonde Rottweiler in front of us.

"Out with a _friend?"_ she sneered.

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling me closer to his side, one hand resting on the small of my back.

"If Bella's like this to her friends, I ought to be worried," Edward joked, his laughter turning heads in the aisle. Standing between the condoms, feminine products and Jessica Stanley, I felt mortified, blushing furiously.

"Oh," she said, the creepy ass smile on her face disappearing. She looked tired and wore no makeup. It didn't do very much for her, anyway.

"Edward Cullen," he said, extending his hand to her which made me roll my eyes, _Old fashioned much_?

Stanley seemed as taken aback as I was, shaking his hand while keeping her eyes glued to his face. Said face wore a blinding 'Mr. Perfect Boyfriend' smile. I almost swooned on the spot, myself.

"J-jessica," she murmured.

"Baby, you ready to go? There's this thing we need to do first before we go to my parents' for dinner," Edward smirked and let his hand wander under my sweatshirt, grazing the skin on my back.

Jessica noticed, as well, arching a bitch brow in my direction. I simply nodded when Edward pushed the cart down the aisle after waving a quick goodbye.

I let out a deep breath and shook my head, laughing.

"You are something else, Mr. Extra Large." I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't you have to put those back?"

I was actually quite eager to learn whether he was kidding or not. Having felt his erection through his trousers the other day, I could tell he was bigger than Mike but that was the only dick I could compare it to.

"No, you wanted condoms, right?" he answered, leaning down to look me in the eye.

"_You_ wanted them; I told you I was fine since I'm on the pill," I shot back.

"And _I, _Little Miss Know-It-All, told you you weren't sleeping with _anyone _without a condom. Not even with me, if you'd still want that. Not unless you know for sure," he snapped to shut me up.

"Know what?" I wondered.

"Nothing," he muttered, his mood clearly changed since we had this conversation. I couldn't tell if it was my stubbornness, crazyness or Jessica, but I didn't like it. Maybe he didn't want to sleep with me anyway?

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please, leave me some reviews or recommendations!

Rec's of the day:

**The Night She Wore Black** by **themaniacalmuse **: It'll be updated soon -I have insider information ;) It's the last WIP from another beta of mine and very good friend! Check it out, it's BDSM but SO romantic as well

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls** by **bannerday**: You've probably already read this one? I'm late to the party, but I love this fic so much! It's witty, funny, hot and sassy!

**Artful Maneuvers** by **planetblue**: I'm reading too much at once already, but I cannot put this one down! I only just started the third chapter, but it's already intriguing me immensely! All these authors are going crazy because of my endless reviews probably *lol*


	12. twelve

**A/N: Hi, I'm back!** RL was a b**** to my RL BFF, so I had less time to write and needed to spend more time with her :)  
Hopefully, you're all still with me?

I have sneaked an EPOV in this chapter, I know how much you like those *grins*  
Thanks to my beta, **Rita01tx **for filtering my errors and waiting while I finished this one.

Happy reading & Happy Friday!

xo

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter twelve**

Driving home, Edward barely said a word to me. His playful demeanor was gone and he had this look on his face like he was thinking about something rather intense and unpleasant. I went over everything we'd said during our little outing, trying to find the thing I said or done that might have triggered his moodiness.

The radio played some kind of classical music, piano and violins forging a beautiful melody. The harmonious, soothing tunes were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone blasting through the car's speakers. 'MOM' flashed onto the screen on the dashboard and I watched Edward tap it to answer her call from my peripheral vision.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted her. The voice of Esme Cullen - the one and only mother of the god sitting next to me - floated through the confined space asking about her son's day and whether or not he'd gotten settled in alright.

"No, I'm out actually. Just went to get some groceries with Bella," Edward said and I could see a hint of a smile gracing his lips again. His eyes were focused on the road but he did glance over quickly to shoot me a wink and an equally cheeky smile. I was glad to see the Edward I'd gotten to know and like so much was back.

"Your neighbor, Bella, right? Lovely girl." His mother's charming voice was calm, yet excited. I could picture her calling from the comfort of a superbly stylish, lavishly decorated home wearing an outfit just as elegant and sophisticated.

Edward told his mother about the little bond we had going on. He acted as if he was genuine, telling his mom about _this _girl he liked and wanted to woo. Esme didn't seem to pick up on the lies, asking about me ever so smoothly and wondered where I was now. I had to hold the sleeve of my jacket over my mouth to keep from snickering out loud when he told her he'd just dropped me off home and was on his way to get us both dinner. She told him to be a gentleman, that she'd raised him to be able to have a decent conversation with a woman and that she would like to meet me when he felt comfortable. By the sound of it, I had already gotten my own invitation to spend the holidays with the Cullen family, all part of the plan Edward and I had conspired.

"Your sister expects a picture, Edward," a different female voice yelled from the background. Edward groaned loudly.

"Alice, please! Don't you have a life?" he sighed, annoyed yet amused.

The woman named Alice said something about her baby brother needing a stable girlfriend to treasure because he was getting too old to be alone. I snorted and rolled my eyes as she went on to announce she was dashing off to meet someone named Jasper - who I now remembered to be one of Edward's brothers. which would make Alice Jasper's wife and the love of his life. _She was the fashion designer. _Hearing about a love as strong as theirs had me feeling all giddy inside.

Edward thanked Alice for her advice, blushing a bit from all the things she'd said to him. He must have been mortified hearing how he should woo me while I was sitting right next to him.

By the time Esme hung up, we had arrived back at the apartment building. Edward parallel parked the car, said goodbye to his mother and turned to face me, a huge sigh escaping his lips. "So sorry about that." He looked absolutely tormented.

"Don't worry about it," I giggled and poked his reddened cheek with my finger. "I'm sure they mean well. If you were doing this for real, they'd be of astronomical help," I admitted, an unseasy feeling in the pit of my stomach when I remember we were just friends.

His frown was back and I assumed it had something to do with me or his family mocking him. I decided to shut my damn mouth and make myself useful. Getting out the warm, luxurious vehicle, I walked around to the trunk, grabbed my two bags of groceries and carried them to the door. The biggest thing I hated about going to the store was having to climb the stairs with the bags. Edward pushed a button which closed the lid of the trunk and strode over toward me with his own bags, keys jingling in his hand. Even grumpy, he was still pretty chivalrous. He unlocked the front door and held it open for me to enter with my bags.

I climbed the stairs in silence, Edward's footsteps echoing behind me. Balancing one bag against the door and setting the other one on the floor, I fished around in my jacket pocket for my keyring. Edward reached inside, too, our fingers brushing momentarily when he found it before me and unlocked my front door. I smiled at him, searching for the reason behind the sad light in his eyes while my insides were tingling from the skin-to-skin contact.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, placing the bag I was still clutching inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, the sadness lifting a little. I could tell he was lying but I chose not to pry.

"You want to cook dinner with me?" I bit my lip, hoping he'd say yes so our time together wouldn't end like the disaster it was now.

"I'd love that," he exclaimed, his smile genuine and bright.

My insides grew warm and my stomach fluttered. That smile of his was enough to get me drunk all on its own. My gorgeous neighbor had no idea his lethal effect on me, I could tell by his insecure moments. Most of the time, he would be so confident and strong but, when we were alone, he sometimes looked like he just wanted to crawl into a corner and disappear.

I busied myself putting away the groceries while Edward went over to his place to do the same.

****TB****

**EPOV**

Oh, God, I was in fucking trouble. For fucking sure. Everything about Bella pulled me in. From the moment we made the pact, I was in over my head. Drunk Edward is one cocky bastard, throwing around promises and deals like nobody's business. Like the asshole he is, he made me promise Bella I would pretend to be her boyfriend. The look on her beautiful face when we agreed to do this was just too good to throw away. I couldn't tell her I'd made a mistake; she was way too fragile at that point. I knew it would be hard to keep up appearances, act like a friend but act like a perfect boyfriend when I had to deliver proof to the outside world. Telling Bella I wasn't really pretending to like her like that wouldn't be smart. After all, we barely knew each other and she wasn't looking for that, I was certain of it. Too much shit went down with Mike and Garrett.

Today in the store, it didn't feel staged at all. At least, not to me, it didn't. We were happily annoying each other like real couples do - I've seen it done by my parents and siblings perfectly and it felt amazing. The moment Bella spotted Jessica, I tried even harder to be the boyfriend I'd promised to be. The look on her face when I threw the condoms in our cart was priceless. Yes, I needed those in particular, but Real Edward wouldn't dream of waving them around in a girl's face but get them online instead. However, the moment pushed me to do so for a reaction from this girl, Jessica, instead. Jessica looked older, even though Bella had told me they were the same age. An ugly scowl was etched into her features, her eyes looked tired and her clothes too big. She wasn't doing very well, I presumed. However, my sympathy for her disappeared fairly quickly once I realized this was the Jessica who had ruined Bella's relationship. I suddenly hated her, despised her for being such a bitch to my girl. She deserved to feel bad and show it. I got even more annoyed when she was eyeing me up and down like some piece of meat. Who the fuck did she think she was? She already stole Bella's real boyfriend and now it appeared like, given the chance, she'd steal the fake one as well.

I leaned my hands on the kitchen counter and released a gulp of breath. _Great job, Cullen. You're not supposed to fall for her for real. _There was also the whole virginity thing. Bella wanted me to be her first and, all of a sudden, I found myself up on a fucking pedestal. I'd agreed when we were both under the influence of that greedy, cocky tequila. Of course, Drunk Edward agreed. He has a dick and, whenever Bella was around, it was a fine dance between calming it down and wishing I could just throw her over my shoulder and have my way with her. I couldn't. Not without her feeling anything for me, she'd end up hurt, for sure. I wanted to make her feel at least something - something other than this weird friendship we had going on at the moment. Bella was talking about not wanting to use condoms, about not caring since she was on birth control. Most guys would jump on that like a cat on a mote of tuna but I just didn't have the heart to jeopardize her like that. If she wanted me to be the first one, I owed it to her to set an example. There were more douches around than nice guys and I figured she needed to see that not every guy has good intentions - or clean health records.

My mood had turned gloomy at the store when she brought it up again and I'd told her no. Not unless she was sure. I knew it was cryptic but it was a silent conversation I'd had in my head several times since I'd lost the battle of human decency to my dick. She could have sex with me without a condom when she was sure it was real. When she was sure she felt something for me. When she was sure she wanted us to be real. Of course, that could apply to guys, in general, so I just shut my mouth and continued being a complete ass to her.

When Mom called in the car, I talked to her about Bella - my girlfriend - so my family would be up-to-date and now also part of our lie. Alice was thrilled to hear I was seeing someone, our conversation making me forget about my little arrangement with Bella, and I gladly pretended it wasn't a fraud. It was easy and I felt good. Bella had to muffle her cute little snickers as she curled up in her seat, keeping her eyes on me the entire time. I was paying attention to the road yet I felt her gaze on me. She had that kind of power over me. Well, her and those big, chocolate brown eyes of hers.

Putting everything away, careless of where I put what since I had yet to discover the kitchen fully, I took in a deep breath and composed myself. I was going to do whatever it took to make Bella see Real Edward. To make her see the potential of a real 'us.' I didn't have clue how to do that but I knew she would never play me the way Tanya had done. Unlike Tanya, Bella had a heart and a conscience. She was pure, good and so fucking sweet I felt myself falling hard and fast. Way too fast, seeing as last week I hadn't even known her. Bella brought out the real man in me: strong and confident. Everything I wasn't with Tanya. I'd love to take care of her as my girl - kiss her and hold her, feel her body against mine, hear her laughter and see that smile she shoots at me so often. Sure, I get to kiss her now and then but I want it to be all for me, not for a damn pact we made while we were drunk.

"Edward?" Bella's voice from outside my door broke my train of thought. She knocked three times on the open door before peeking her head inside and grinning at me.

"Yes, Kisabella?" I answered, completely unarmed against her playful demeanor and straightening up from my dramatic leaning against the counter.

"Can we make dinner here? Your kitchen is just so much better than mine," she said, her eyes twinkling, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing. Let's get to it, then." I motioned for her to come in. Bella carried a bag of rice and chicken breasts over to me, throwing it on the counter deliberately. She looked at me with a hand on her hip, leaning her weight on one of her long-ass legs. My eyes travelled over her figure and, when I met her brown eyes, I knew I'd gotten caught staring.

"You dice the chicken whileI cook the rice. You got broccoli, didn't you? I'll do that, too."

Bella took control of my kitchen, looking for pots and pans and knives. This was good. It felt good and it was just the right amount of work to keep my hands and mind occupied. The casual glances and brushes of her body against mine as she maneuvered around seemed innocent enough but I couldn't help remembering the one lie she'd told Angela earlier about me fucking her on my kitchen counter. I wondered if it would ever happen but, as I caught Bella ogling me from the side, my wondering turned into hoping since it appeared as if I had quite the same effect on her as she had on me. I quickly thought of something else, anything else to prevent me from flashing her another one of my erections. This wasn't the time or place for my presumptuous dick to come out and play.

We ate our dinners together talking about our childhoods. Bella's family wasn't very big and consisted of her, her father, Charlie, and mother, Renee. Coming to Seattle had been a big thing for her since she'd never been on her own like this before. Bella confided she didn't plan on moving back home once she graduated as she loved the anonymity living in a big city afforded. I agreed with her but told her I'd probably move back to Chicago after I got my medical degree. My plan was to either work in a hospital or maybe start my own private practice as a family practitioner. I hadn't really figured everything out just yet.

We talked and talked until our plates were cleared, my mood restored, especially when Bella got a little touchy feely with me, picking at pieces of rice that had fallen off my fork onto my sweater - dangerously low on my sweater. Cocky Cullen came out again and I clutched her hand in mine and pulled her into my chest.

"If you want to touch me, you only have to ask," I whispered and got a giggle in return. Bella's cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink as she cast her eyes away from my face, biting her lip.

"You had some rice on you. I was just being neighborly," she retorted jokingly. "Besides, your girlfriend should be able to touch you any way she likes."

My eyes widened at her bold statement. The word 'girlfriend' reminded me of something else we had to do to make the world believe in our little pact.

"We should update our social pages," I began and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, loading up my Facebook account.

"Oh, right," Bella said and straightened up to stretch for her own phone which lay screen down on the table. "Wait," she gasped and clutched my arm. "We have to take pictures together first. You know, for ah - profile pictures' sake?"

I grinned at her, positively giddy to have a picture of her and me to flaunt the fact that Bella was taken. It meant much more to me than a staged relationship because all night with her had been more than pleasant again. It was like we were stuck in a weird kind of cycle. We'd be alone, there'd be tension and fluttering hearts and glances and it would be Bella and Edward. Whenever it was time to talk about the deal, I'd be asshat central and she'd get ballsy. I felt like we needed to find ourselves a healthy mix because I sensed she liked my cockiness and I liked the feisty Bella who knew what she wanted.

Bella opened the camera on her phone and maneuvered closer to me again. I took the phone from her and held it up, stretching my arm until both of us were in focus. We took multiple photos, smiling at each other and smiling at the camera, Bella leaning her head on my shoulder and me kissing her temple. I liked the pictures. I liked the feeling they gave me and I could tell Bella was enjoying herself, toying with frames and filters.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered and rolled her eyes. "We weren't even 'friends' before today. That's totally weird, right?"

I frowned at her.

"Nah, it's fine! No one can find my profile, anyway. Everything's set on private. I'm not really big on social media," I admitted with a shrug.

It was true. The only friends I had on there were family and people from school. I filter my friend list quite regularly and remove anyone I haven't spoken to in about a year. Fake people aren't really worthy of your time and they are definitely not worth having a look into your personal life.

I immediately clicked the button to send Bella a friend request, which she accepted right away before choosing her new profile picture - the one where I'd kissed her temple. I quickly got to work with my own after she forwarded me the snapshots, opting for the one where she was looking up at me with a glowing smile. There was no denying we looked happy in those pictures.

"Are you ready?" I whispered dramatically as I'd typed her name in the relationship slot, my thumb hovering over the button to validate it. Bella nodded her head, looking excited and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint.

Just like that, one tap of a button and a set of photos later, it was official.

I, Edward Cullen, was dating Isabella Swan.

* * *

**WOOHOO**! You can see teasers and pictures on my Facebook! My name there is PearlyFox Fanfic :) Feel free to add me.

Reviews get you a tiny say in what happens at the Cullens for Christmas *mini spoiler*


	13. thirteen

**A/N: Hi dolls! **You're getting this chapter early since the lovely **Rita01tx **was on an editing roll! The mood board/teaser for this chapter is on both my FB and group. Come say hi if you hadn't already!

**The Beard**

_All rights for Twilight belong to SM. I just get to have fun with these two for now :)_

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

The kiss was wonderful, soft and easy. I was trembling, my heart racing and my palms beginning to sweat. I almost didn't do it but, when I caught Edward staring me up and down earlier that night in the kitchen, I got the impression maybe he was also not entirely on board with faking anymore. Part of me hoped and wished and dreamed he would one day see me as - in fact, his girlfriend instead of his friend who happens to be a girl and who he occasionally kisses and fondles in public to fool people. Part of me wanted to make this kiss last forever.

Edward's hands went around my waist and I was glad I was leaning against his front door. If I hadn't been, I'm sure I would have collapsed to the floor from an overdose of his searing kisses. I pulled him against me, grabbing a fistful of his sweater as his hands inched higher along my ribs, brushing his thumb right underneath my bra. I felt burning hot, drunk with desire and mad with need to have his body closer to mine. I was ready, I was so fucking sure of it, but promised myself I'd keep my mouth shut for now. I really, really didn't want to ruin this moment. When I licked along his bottom lip, I swear I could hear him moan a little before his tongue met mine. It only riled me up more, crushing my body into his where I could feel _all _of Edward Cullen. He made me feel like a goddess, my boundaries all faded and I even writhed against him and his erection encouragingly, like I knew what I was doing.

"Damn," Edward sighed as he pulled his lips away from mine, looking at me intensely. "Why the hell did I deserve that?" His eyes looked foggy, the emerald green darkening as he searched for a reaction.

After our impromptu dinner together, I'd worked up the nerve to actually kiss him for a change. It was something I'd wanted to do, it felt right and I had a feeling we'd been growing closer to each other the entire night. I'd told him about my parents, my hometown and how I had no desire whatsoever to ever live in Forks again. Edward had regaled me with stories about Chicago, his brothers and sisters-in-laws and his parents. Apparently, Alice had been on his case for a while now and continually tried to set him up with any girl she'd deemed worth of him while he lived in Chicago. She still managed to drive Edward crazy at times, which I found hilarious.

I felt myself grow hot, my face blushing furiously under his gaze. "I just really, _really_ wanted to do that," I confessed, playing with the drawstrings of Edward's hoodie.

_Who was this Bella? Where has she been hiding all these years? Why was she practically humping her hot neighbor while kissing him senseless?_

"Well, Kissabella, you should do what you want more often." Edward caressed my cheek, grinning at the reddened skin. "So cute. I love that blush," he muttered.

"I believe I will. Goodnight, Edward," I replied, turning to distance myself from him to open the door.

Suddenly, Edward grasped my arm, twisted my face back to him and pressed another soft kiss upon my lips.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said, releasing me to walk across the hallway to my apartment.

Drunk on Edward Cullen kisses, totally off my rocker, I sleep walked into my studio and, in true lovestruck romance fashion, I let myself fall backwards onto my bed, smiling like a lunatic. I felt it, the tingles in my stomach and the lightheadedness, every single time the guy so much as looked at me. It was totally insane and I loved it. This wasn't fake; it wouldn't be this good if it was.

_I need to tell him. I need to know if he feels the same way. But what if he doesn't? It'd get weird, right? I would either have to move in the middle of the night or never leave my apartment again._

I sighed and rolled over, cradling my face in my hands as my elbows rested on the soft bedding. My internal monologue continued for a few more minutes before I realised I hadn't showered yet.

—TB—

His large, warm hands were everywhere, his mouth following. My body was shaking with anticipation as he peeled the nightshirt off of me, dragging it over my thighs and abdomen where his lips pressed kisses that left me with scorching hot patches of skin. He brushed the underside of my breasts softly, teasingly, while pushing the fabric over them.

"Argh, Edward, please," I pleaded, my husky voice sounding foreign to my ears.

I could hear his cocky snickering while he trailed kisses along the base of my neck and pressed his very obvious erection into my inner thigh. I arched my back, longing to get closer, the very core of me pulling to him. I couldn't take this anymore.

"God, you're so addicting, love." Edward's voice, although but a whisper, still rang in my ears. His words of endearment looped around causing my heart to burst with happiness. His hand trailed lower again, flicking one nipple as he went lower until his fingers tickled my clit, enticing me to hump his hand with a loud and embarrassing moan.

"And always so _fucking _ready," Edward grunted, his face nuzzled in the crook of my neck. I hummed in agreement and pulled his hand away from my little bundle of nerves.

"I need your dick, not your fingers," I whispered into his ear. My bluntness surprised me but I knew how much Edward liked it when I got sassy and confident. He'd made me this way, a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask for it.

"Do you, now?" he teased, rubbing his tip along my slickness, looking into my eyes mischievously.

I nodded frantically, every nerve in my body a live wire.

His green eyes never left mine as he eased into me gently. The fullness and sensational feeling of Edward Cullen on top and inside of me brought me nothing but pure ecstasy. I could honestly do this all day, every day. _Why the heck did it take me twenty-three years to have sex?_ There was no way I was ever going back to my vibrator. It just wasn't as gratifying as the real thing anymore.

"Touch yourself," Edward ordered, his voice thick with lust. I gladly obliged, slipping my hand between us, grazing him where our bodies joined and becoming even more turned on by it.

"It's so hot in here. Isn't it hot?" Edward rasped.

Puzzled by the tone of his voice, I glanced up, shocked to see his face beet red and dripping with sweat.

Suddenly, I jerked upright in my dark bedroom, my body overheated, my hands clammy. This strange phenomena was explained when I noticed I was still wearing my clothes and shoes. Apparently, I'd fallen asleep right after I got home from Edward's and never even had that shower.

"Motherfucker," I cursed loudly, throwing my arms over my eyes. I was alone, mortified, frustrated like I'd never been before but, more importantly, that was the first night I dreamed of Edward freaking Cullen. _And what a dream it was…_

-TB-

I got to work a little late today, blaming it on the rather rought night I'd had. After my brutal awakening sometime around three a.m, I took a brisk, cold shower to freshen up and settle down. The shower wasn't doing anything for my overly excited hooha so I rekindled my romance with my trusty vibrator. I'd never come as hard as I had last night, taking my time and, for the first time, I had somewhat real material to work with - my dreamland lovemaking with my gorgeous, _hot_ fake boyfriend, Edward.

_Bella, he's your neighbor. You have to see him later today probably - or whatever. You're going to get weird, then he'll know something is up._

My inner voice was a total bitch today and I could barely focus enough to get to work in one piece. To top it off, my lovely colleague of the day? Jessica fuckface Stanley. My usual co-worker was sick so Fiona had to call Jessica in to ease the workload. To be completely honest, I'd much rather have died from exhaustion from working by myself than having to spend the entire day looking at _her._

She kept it on the down low, bitching at the coffee maker more than bitching at me. A welcome diversion.

"So, you and that grocery guy are a thing, then?" Jessica said, the look on her face indecipherable as she stacked a bunch of sugar pakkets on top of each other.

_Here we go - the Inquisition by none other than Enemy Number Two. _

"Uh huh," I nodded casually, sipping my own coffee while I tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"I have no idea what someone like him is doing with something like you," she said with a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't believe she was going down that road, throwing shade at me like I'd stolen something from her. No way was I going to let her get off easy with this. Thank God I'd rehearsed some lines in my head before I came out here.

"Well, you see, Jessica, some people want sparkling cider and others like champagne. It looks the same but the taste is much different. I guess Mike should've told you about that." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. She'd probably think she was the champagne since Mike had gladly swapped me for her. "And I have not one single problem trying to figure out why Mike went with you instead," I huffed lastly and walked away from her.

I busied myself in the back while Miss Bubblegum-Braindead tended to the customers. It wasn't busy, after all, which made me consider putting in some overtime so I'd be home early. But I needed the money so I could put up with Jessica for a few more hours.

"Excuse me?" a voice rang out, followed by a tapping noise. I stuck my head out the door of our little storage room but still had no view of the coffee bar so I walked out there and found it unattended.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea my colleague wasn't here. She's supposed to man the bar," I apologized to the customer. I recognized him as one of the regulars. He always looked extremely rushed. Keeping customers waiting like this was frowned upon by Fiona, the owner.

I served the man quickly, throwing in a free mini cupcake for good measure, and went to look for the blonde she-devil.

It only took me two seconds to find her on the phone in Fiona's office. I rolled my eyes, almost interrupting her conversation when I overheard something rather interesting. She was on the phone with somebody, talking about a party at Tyler Crowley's house this Friday. I figured out she was talking to Mike when she started calling the person on the other end 'M-Bear' and 'Honey'. I almost vomited in my own mouth.

_So, a party?_ That could be really interesting - and really fun since I'd be able to flaunt Edward all over my peers. A cheesy grin lifted my lips as I considered that for a moment, the tingles in my stomach fortified when I thought about kissing him again, too.

Since last night, it felt like something between us had shifted. It was silent, unspoken, but it seemed like I could feel he somehow felt the same way. It was like there was this electrical current, an invisible string pulling me to him.

And, as if he knew I was thinking about him, my phone buzzed in my pocket revealing a text from Edward.

**Do you want to go out for dinner? E**

_Was this a date?_

* * *

_**A/N **_My fingers were twitching to get some lemony zest in this fic. So I just made a dream sequence, LOL. How many of you were fooled?

_BTW: the Beard was up at the Lemonade Stand this week! So honored! _

Fic rec's:

_**Desperate Measures**__ by ACEed Fanfiction/Christi Whitson. Just go read, it's too good to pass up!_

_**Waking Up**__ by RiaMaria. _


	14. fourteen

A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for this... So without further rambling... Here it is!

Thanks Rita01tx :D

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter fourteen**

****

I stared at my phone, fingers trembling and my heart was thumping loudly. If I hadn't known any better, I'd be scared I might be going into cardiac arrest.

Was it a date? I let the question sink in a little, pondering everything we'd shared, so far. I liked Bella, for sure. But how much did I like her? A lot…every fiber in my body was aching for her. I longed to kiss her and touch her and make her see that I felt every single thing I ever said to her.

When did you start liking her then, Cullen? Before the kisses? After? During? I gave it serious consideration. The teasing with the tequila hadn't been real, at first. Until she went along with it. Until I put my mouth on her wrist and gazed into her dark eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't overthink this. After all, it's just going for pizza with a friend. That was something I knew I could call her. We were definitely friends; there was no question about that. Bella and I had shared so much already, bonding like we had known each other for years.

"Fuck," I muttered, closing the anatomy book in front of me. I cradled my face in my hands, savoring the silence of my apartment but hating it at the same time.

A shower might help me get my head back in the game.

I walked into my bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped, throwing my clothes in the hamper. As I waited for the water to heat up, I rested my palms against the cold granite of the countertops. I found my eyes in my reflection. They were bright, awake. I let them wander over my torso, the mirror only allowing me to check out my chest and abdomen. The rest…well, let's just say I get a good look at my junk on the daily, what with Bella around me so much. I swear I've never gotten that hard, that easily and she barely even touches doesn't need to. It's so strange.

Was it terribly conceited to think I didn't look half bad? After all, my opinion didn't really matter since I was in love with Bella and not with myself. How did she see me? It was clear I affected her in some way because the way she looked at me sometimes just made me want to swoop her up and carry her to my bedroom on my shoulder. I wasn't the macho type — at all, but something about her just brought out my inner caveman. And her body…

Just thinking about Bella's body had my dick rising to the occasion. She was curvy, yet slender. Her legs were so long I couldn't help imagining how they would wrap around me as I drove into her sweet pussy. Her waist was small, her hips and ass round and don't get me started on her tits. They were perfect, not too big and not too small. Just plain perfect. I could practically feel how soft they'd be, how good they would feel in my palms…

Okay, this wasn't helping with the situation going on below the mirror. I stared down at my eager-to-play cock, all hard and ready. I rolled my eyes and grunted in frustration.

The water should be hot enough now, I figured, as I stepped into the walk-in shower.

Droplets soaked my unruly hair, matting it to my forehead and over my eyes. I brushed it away instantly, the spray of water soothing my stress and Bella induced anxiety.

Bella

Bella's body before me, wet and glistening, a stream of hot water and soapy bubbles gliding over her head, down her neck, caressing her luscious breasts and brushing those pert nipples to attention…

Before I could process anything else, I was gripping my shaft with my eyes closed, envisioning my Kissabella's hands instead of my own. The hot spray pounded my body as I faced the shower head, my panting echoing in my ears. Bella did this to me. She brought me to the verge of orgasm, my legs trembling. My mind explored what she'd sound like coming around me, what she'd taste like on my tongue, what she'd look like on her knees. It was like I could see and hear it perfectly but, at the same time, not at all. I pictured her in my head, straddling me with her head thrown back, moaning my name when I hit that spot deep inside her, feeling her muscles clamp around me. That was all it took for me to fall off the edge and come all over the tiles. I felt so out of it, I had to catch my breath for a minute before I could even find the energy to lather, shampoo and rinse off.

I texted Bella to meet me in the hallway around seven. One glance at my phone told me I had about twenty minutes before it was time. I toweled-dried my hair aggressively, wishing it would dry faster and got dressed casually in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. My hands reached for the bottle of cologne Emmett gave me last Christmas. I barely touched it all year but figured maybe Bella would notice me putting in an extra effort to woo her. I spritzed the bottle a couple of times and decided to leave it at that. I also brushed my teeth again because - yeah, I planned on kissing my girl a lot tonight.

—TB—

At seven sharp, I darted out my apartment and locked the door behind me. The devil on my shoulder urged me to put an extra condom in my wallet - you know,just in case, but he was smirking at me like he knew something I didn't.

When I turned around, Bella had just opened her front door an utterly divine creature dressed in a pair of sinfully tight black jeans and a dark blue sweater that clung to her in all the right places. I slowly raised my perverted gaze, locking eyes with her. That twinkle in her chocolate eyes was ever present and I smiled like a lunatic.

"You look really nice," I said to her, earning a wide smile of my own. She bit that fucking lip again, looking away from me shyly. I put a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at me. "Don't look away from me, Kissabella," I whispered before my lips touched hers. She hesitated, but kissed me back tenderly. It was a sweet, innocent kiss yet it restarted the fire I had just put out a few minutes ago.

"You smell absolutely…wonderful," Bella noted with wide eyes as I pulled away.

Ka-ching!

"As do you," I smirked and lead her downstairs.

As it was close by, we walked to the pizza place constantly talking and laughing like a real couple on a real date. I wasn't going to ruin this night by literally asking her if this was considered a date or just a night out…a non-date. That was something I couldn't do. I couldn't face the fact that it might only be just that: two people, hungry and out together for a slice of pizza. I'd rather spend my night in uncertainty.

Like a true gentleman, I put my hand on the small of Bella's back to guide her inside the pizzeria. The waiter smiled at us and lead us to a table by the window. There was a small candle burning on the table and I was certain I could see Bella crack a smile from the corner of my eyes.

"So, Edward, why pizza?" she asked, absentmindedly playing with her placemat. I frowned, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't scare my Bella off.

"I just...," I started.

Her brown eyes bore into mine, seeking an explanation. She looked impatient, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She was so damn tempting, I had a hard time keeping my thoughts clean and PG.

"I just have a really nice time with you. To be quite frank, there's no other person I want to spend time with right now," I confessed.

Bella smiled at me, her brown eyes sparkling. It did all sort of things to me.

"Great to hear," she said softly.

"Besides, we need to plot something diabolical for that party of Mike's, don't we?" I continued, a mischievous smile lingering on my lips.

I leaned forward on the table until our foreheads were mere inches apart. Bella's attention was suddenly solely on me.

"Well, Kissabella, we might have to up the ante." I wiggled my brows suggestively. I knew she loved it when I turned all confident and playful on her. After all, she teased me more than enough to deserve some payback.

I wet my lips when she looked at me intensely, her gaze trained on my mouth. She so wants to kiss me.

"What do you propose, then?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, creating somewhat of a deeper cleavage to her V-neck sweater.

"Oh, no, my dear. It's your party. It's your plan," I replied, raising a brow.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. She'd just opened her mouth to speak when the waiter turned up with our pizza. Half-and-half and I'd given in to Bella's abomination: pineapple and ham.

Fucking pineapple on a pizza? Ugh! That's just looking to be thrown out of here. Who even does that?

"One step ahead of you, mister." Bella smiled mysteriously, her eyes darting from the plate to my eyes.

"What are you saying?" I shook my head, having not a clue what she meant.

"The half with pineapple is for you, darling." she said, a slight blush covering her cheeks all the way down to her cleavage.

Don't look, Cullen. Come ooon!

But my internal warning was too late; Bella had already caught me ogling and pursed her lips at me, one eyebrow arched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetheart," I shot back, sipping my beer. In retrospect, I shouldn't have done that because I almost spat it out all over her, the pizza and the table.

"Pineapple has various positive side-effects. It's full of antioxidants, boosts your immune system and makes the whole swallowing of come a tad more pleasurable."

My drink suddenly stuck in the back of my throat. Was she seriously talking about blowjobs? In a pizzeria? Without a care in the world?

"I suggest you start eating," she smiled, resembling the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Bella…," I protested, feeling my face go up in flames.

"Just eat, Edward. I'm teasing. I love pineapple…it's for me," Bella giggled. "But glad to know the idea doesn't completely repulse you."

She had no fucking idea.

"You know, for the party, I could probably fill Angela in on our plans. I promise you everyone will know about it in fifteen minutes tops," Bella explained, picking up a slice of pizza.

"That's a great idea but what exactly are you planning to do?" I asked, taking a bite from the mushroom and Italian ham side of the pizza.

"I'm going to tell her I hope there's some privacy 'up in this bitch' because my boyfriend is frisky as hell," she laughed, the sound ringing in my ears and causing me to snort.

"Oh, God. Really?" I laughed.

"Along those lines but I'll make you look brooding and sexy while doing so, good?" Bella asked, taking a sip from her beer.

"You think I can be brooding and sexy?" I blurted out. Bella wiggled her eyebrows at me and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes. Definitely," she said, her voice sultry and I really, really wanted to kiss her. She hadn't given me any kisses yet.

"Am I sexy and brooding right now?" I asked quietly, focusing my best smoldering gaze on her.

Bella cleared her throat, averting her eyes, but she nodded anyway.

"Such a shame you're that far away because I have this terrible urge to kiss you," I half-whispered, leaning over the table at the risk of getting pizza sauce all over my shirt.

Bella surprised me by getting up from her chair, walking over to my side of the table and planting a good one on me. A hard kiss, needy and lingering but, too soon, she pulled away.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick," she whispered, winking at me before leaving me to watch her glorious ass, wrapped tightly in denim, strut away from me.

-TB-

Upon her return, we talked some more about the party. Bella had found out the details through Angela, our beacon of gossip. It started at 9 p.m. and there would be snacks and drinks galore. If she were to be trusted, I'd be excited but, with Angela, we could never know. . Bella also explained her plan to whisk Angela away from the crowd with the excuse of needing to impart some juicy gossip. Since she already knew Mike's house quite well, she was also aware of the many hiding places that might get us caught. I was already hiding my most enthusiastic body part - thank God we were sitting at a table.

A certain vibe filled the air ever since Bella sat back down. Whether it was the beer, the pizza or the romantic little candle on our table, I had no clue. Perhaps a combination of everything because she became really flirty, touchy and downright provocative I had to admit, this was starting to feel a hell of a lot like a real date. There were longing glances, touches, kisses and cheeky smiles. Bella was confident, comfortable and totally at ease with me and I hoped she would always feel that way but, right now, I was hypnotized by the way she leaned her elbow on the table and drank her beer straight from the bottle, her lips around the glass. I was envious of the stupid object, imagining her hot, pouty mouth around my dick. That wasn't one of the smartest things I'd done tonight since my erection was throbbing in my pants while my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest. I needed to get out of here, away from Bella. It was all just a little too much.

She looked at me, her eyes questioning what she saw on my face.

"I have to say, that's an extremely good example of brooding, Edward."

I swallowed thickly, reaching for my bottle only to notice it was empty.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her hand reaching out to rest on top of mine.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired," I lied.

Bella motioned to the waiter to bring us the check and placed a bill on the table. Oh, did she really just do that now?

"You're not paying, Bella. It's my treat since I asked you out for pizza in the first place." I almost winced at my choice of words but they didn't seem to have scared her off. Bella just rolled her eyes at me and gave off a vibe along the lines of 'I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar.' I held up my hands in surrender.

As we walked home, I could see the way she kept glancing at me. It was subtle but, still, I noticed. Her eyes continuously swept back and forth between my face, my hands and, to my surprise, my package.

With my mind racing between my little me-time session in the shower earlier, Bella's pineapple remarks and just Bella herself, I'd reached my breaking point. I tugged at her hand, grasping it tightly, and pulled her along into the entryway of a nearby residential building.

"Edw…," Bella gasped before my lips cut her off. She didn't freeze when I pushed her against the mailboxes on the wall but kissed me back with as much passion as I'd thrown into it. Her hands trailed up my chest, into my hair, and pulled at the nape of my neck while I tried to be a good boy by not steering too far away from her waist. I sought out her tongue, nibbling her bottom lip. A moan erupting from deep inside her provided the permission I was looking for to kick it up a notch.

When Bella came up for air, her eyes were dark and gleaming, her chest heaving. I traced her jaw with my fingers, tilting her head to the side and dove in to kiss her along her neck.

"What the hell, Edward?" she whimpered breathlessly. "I thought you were tired?"

One corner of my mouth lifted. I felt on top of the world. I didn't care if passersby could see us or whether the residents could hear us if they happened to press their intercom.

"Just *kiss* A *kiss* Little *kiss* Lie," I rumbled between kisses. My wandering hands were now entering dangerous territory as I could feel the underside of her bra with my thumbs.

"Shut up," Bella demanded, tugging at my hair so our lips would meet again. I groaned into her mouth when I felt her body pressing against me fully and I was pretty sure she could feel all of me, as well.

We kept kissing hungrily, aggressively, like we needed each other just to breathe. My intentions changed drastically when my hands found the round globes of her ass, cupped them and pulled her even closer, grinding her into me.

"We need to stop," I breathed and Bella pouted at me.

"Why?" she asked, fisting my shirt in her hands in an effort to get me closer again.

"Because I don't want to defile you in public," I explained even as I continued kissing her neck until Bella was squirming frantically against me.

"Let's just go, please," she begged. Pushing against my chest, she gripped my hand, pulling me behind her as she started walking again.

"Do we need to talk about this?" I asked, caressing my thumb over Bella's hand. She looked up at me, eyes curious.

"I'm done talking, Edward. We both felt what just happened, right? What always seems to happen anytime we let loose."

I knew Bella was right. The tension between us was palpable, frustration woven through it. I didn't know what that meant for the two of us, if we were more than just friends or if we were two people too afraid to label whatever the hell we were, but the pull was undeniable.

"You're right," I nodded and squeezed her hand in mine. Bella grabbed the back of my jacket in her hands and leaned closer to me. We laughed and talked all the way home.

-TB-

"Come inside with me," Bella whispered, playing with the zipper on my jacket.

We'd been kissing feverishly again, both in the hallway and against Bella's front door, my chivalry slipping away slowly but surely. I couldn't talk, I didn't want to, so all I did was nod. If Bella was any other girl, I wouldn't bother discussing this. We'd kiss and undress and do whatever the hell we wanted without any questions asked. I knew Bella hated the fact that virgins get the 'special treatment,' which included me hammering on the fact she needs to be sure she really wants it. I smirked internally. If Bella didn't want to have anything to do with me, she wouldn't be kissing me the way she was. She would just go home and close the door behind her.

But she was and she didn't.

As Bella fumbled to get her key into the lock, my hands never left her. I kissed the side of her neck while her back was turned toward me and the sounds coming from her mouth as the door finally opened were a clear indication she wanted this as much as I did.

Our lips met again after Bella flung her bag down somewhere. She became more aggressive, unzipping my jacket and letting it fall to the floor. My hands had a mind of their own, roaming her body and putting them on her ass to bring her as close as possible.

"You better not leave me hanging again, Edward," Bella exclaimed, her voice low and seductive as she played with the short hair at the nape of my neck.

"I thought I was supposed to shut up," I smirked cockily.

"That wasn't a question…it was an instruction and I have more," she smiled mischievously, pushing me away.

I cocked an eyebrow in her direction, as if asking for clarification. She shook her head and motioned for me to shush by pressing a finger onto my lips.

"You will stop negotiating with me," Bella said as she stepped away further, toeing off her sneakers. "And you will stop fighting this, Edward," she continued, her hands at the hem of her sweater, lifting it over her head.

Her cheeks were deliciously flushed but I only paid attention to them for a brief moment before my gaze drifted off to what she'd just uncovered. Bella was even more beautiful without her clothes. Her pale complexion stood out against the dark burgundy of her lace bra, her breasts heaving with shallow breaths.

"Beautiful," I murmured under my breath, dumbfounded, and suddenly it felt like I was nailed to the ground. I couldn't move, couldn't argue. She was baring herself, stripping for me and only me. Right this second, there was no faking anything…no arrangement. Just Bella and Edward.

"Fuck," I gasped and stepped closer to the wondrous creature in front of me. I kissed Bella, taking my sweet time to revel in her scent, her taste, her presence. She moaned when my hands found the lace of her bra, cupping her breasts and feeling her hardened nipples through the fabric. Fingering the hem of my shirt, her hands moved upwards to my chest, dragging the fabric along with her movements. I took the shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it behind me as I reconnected my lips with hers.

"Bed," I mumbled against her lips, glad to hear a sound somewhat confirming my intentions.

Once we were on her bed, Bella straddled me, her jeans clad legs on either side of my hips, tempting me still. I couldn't take it anymore…she was right. We had to do this, it was okay, it felt right. It felt perfect.

"I need you," I whispered, my hands grasping the tops of her thighs firmly, frustrated by the denim that separated our skin.

Bella stepped away from the bed to unbutton her jeans when I interrupted her motions. I took her wrists in my hands, holding them to her sides and kissed her stomach, around her belly button and lower, stopping at the loose top button of her trousers. I heard her take a sharp breath as she figured out what I was doing. My fingers found the zipper of her jeans, pulling it down. I slid my hand around her, inside her pants, and rested them on her ass. The warmth of her body caused my entire body to tingle. When I slid the denim down her legs, Bella wiggled out of the bottom part and looked at me with a sly smile.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, toying with the thin straps of a sensational pair of black panties. They were completely see-through and I think I was actually salivating to see Bella was completely bare down there.

I nodded absentmindedly, seeking approval in her eyes before sliding my fingers over the fabric of her panties, feeling just how much she wanted me.

"Oh, please," she breathed huskily as she curled into me, grinding on my hand.

"Come here," I nodded to the bed and she scooted on top of the covers, leaning back on her elbows, watching me intently.

I assaulted her chest with my mouth, pulling down the cups of her bra and swirling my tongue around her nipples. Her sounds riled me up even more, my pants so tight I thought they would rip apart at the seams. This was it, the moment I didn't even know I'd been waiting for. Somehow, I knew this would happen, though, since the Cocky Edward from this afternoon had decided to make sure I had condoms at my disposal. I smiled against her skin, inching my mouth lower and lower until they met the sheer fabric covering what I wanted most. I pressed a kiss over her center. Bella squirmed with need.

She moved quickly, lifting her hips to pull her panties off before looking at me, her eyes full of fire.

"Stop teasing me, Cullen," she hissed, clamping her knees togetherto rob me of the view.

"Me? Teasing you?" I huffed, and crawled over on top of her, kissing my way up.

"Oh, my God! You're such a bad person," Bella exclaimed.

I ground my erection against her. She pressed back, tormenting me.

"What did you just call me?" I smirked, stopping my movements which left her annoyed and frustrated beneath me.

"No, please!" Bella implored. "Take off your pants…come on," she whined.

Now, who was I to argue with that?

Bella reached for my belt, grazing my eager dick that was begging to be let of out its confinement, and I whimpered from her touch. Wasting no more time, I got up and undid my belt and fly, letting the jeans drop to the floor. There I stood in nothing but my boxers and they weren't exactly loose anymore.

When I looked at Bella, she was biting her lip. Lowering her eyes down my body, she sat up as she reached her hand out to cup me. I moaned like a whore suddenly finding heaven when she did that and even louder when her hand made its way under my waistband to grasp my length and pump it gently up and down.

"Damn," she cursed as she looked me in the eyes. "That's why you didn't rush to put back those condoms, wasn't it?"

I laughed, feeling a rush of blood make its way to my cheeks. At least my blood supply was still working in the rest of my body, I mused and leaned down to kiss her.

Bella pulled until I was on top of her, the feel of her smooth skin sliding against mine almost my undoing.

Fuck, I couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Me either," Bella professed between kisses.

Apparently, I'd said that out loud but hearing her heartfelt response was such a turn-on I couldn't be sorry for my outburst. She sure as hell wasn't as innocent as people made her out to be.

"You're really sure?" I asked one last time, immediately punching myself internally. She hated that, I knew.

"You honestly want me to beg?" Bella whispered, fingers grazing my jaw before coming to rest on my cheek.

I smiled, her touch the answer I so desperately searched for.

"You know, you're a tad overdressed," I motioned to her bra and Bella rolled her eyes.

"You're such a guy," she giggled, reaching behind to unclasp it.

"I think you've felt proof of that by now, love," I chuckled, my eyes never leaving hers.

Being with Bella was effortless, as easy as breathing, whereas being with Tanya had been nothing in comparison. Everything with that woman had been staged, every kiss laced with a bitter aftertaste. The way Bella's body responded to mine was unbelievable. I couldn't understand why Mike was so dead set on spreading around such hurtful rumors about her. It killed me. They didn't even know her at all.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies freely with no boundaries…nothing but our desire for one another. I let my hand slip down past Bella's stomach, feeling her slickness, how ready she was for me. I groaned in anticipation.

"Oh, baby," I sighed softly.

Bella laughed and smooshed our lips together again. How was it her kisses were better than any sex I'd ever had, bar none?

My fingers played within her wet folds, discovering what she liked, paying close attention to each and every one of her little sounds and movements.

Bella was breathing heavily, her silent moans filling the otherwise silent apartment. It was so hot, so fucking hot to see her in pure bliss. Her eyes were closed, hands fisting the sheet beneath her, legs trembling. I licked her left nipple, grazing it with my teeth, and she gasped loudly.

"Fuck, Edward."

I smiled, raking my eyes all over her body. She was absolutely perfect…to me, anyway.

As I circled her clit with my thumb, I let one finger enter her, tiny little moans telling me I was doing well. She was so warm, so fucking warm, and so fucking wet.

"Just let go, love." I urged, which she did. I could tell she was close as her breathing had turned shallow, the blush from her cheeks spreading out all over her chest.

"So good," Bella breathed as I continued working her, sliding another finger into her. God knows I'm bigger than that but she seemed to be okay. Tight as fuck, yeah, but okay.

"I'm gonna…" Bella's voice was tight and rough. Although she bit her lip constantly, seeing it in this context made it impossible for me to ever unsee it.

She spasmed, clamping around my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. I couldn't get the dumb smile off my face when her eyes fluttered open again, sparkling and wide.

"Oh, fucking hell," she said, her chest heaving.

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips before getting into a more comfortable position.

"What're you doing? I want you so bad," she whined, pulling at my neck to prevent me from leaving. Now, I was in dangerous territory, my dick just inches away from Bella's wonderland. I swear the damn thing was just waiting to slip in accidentally on purpose.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I want you, too," I exclaimed, reaching for my pants on the floor to retrieve the condom from my wallet.

Bella took advantage of my momentary distraction to drag my boxers down past my hips, toss them aside and rake her eyes all over me. I felt more naked than ever before, like she could somehow see my heart beating for her.

"You're so damn good-looking." She ran a hand over my chest and abdomen, catching me off guard. She'd never said anything like that before. My dick just twitched and I swear Bella noticed.

I quickly busied myself with the condom. This foreplay was slowly killing me already.

"I want to make you feel good, too, Edward." Bella looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, Bells, you will. Trust me," I reassured her and licked her bottom lip.

She went to lie down again, her hair spread around her like a dark chocolate halo. I caressed one of her long legs from ankle to the top of her thigh, my head buried in the crook of her neck. I was finding it difficult to resist the urge to mark her with a juvenile hickey.

As I positioned myself at her entrance, she lifted her hips in anticipation. I almost lost control when I began to feel her warmth all over me.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby," I crooned, leaning my weight on my arms next to her head.

"You won't," she promised to shush me. Not that it helped.

"But you don't know that," I disputed.

"Edward, I honestly don't care about anything besides feeling you inside me," Bella declared, ending my little lament. She had a pretty dirty mouth. How had I never noticed that before?

We both moaned when I entered her, little by little. I kept my eyes on Bella's face the whole time, looking for signs I was hurting her. There were none. I was in. She felt so fucking tight, though…so incredibly good.

"Told you," I teased her, biting the sensitive patch of skin at her clavicle.

She looked at me, confused.

"That you feel so fucking good, I can't even tell you," I groaned when I pulled out and she lifted her hips to meet my thrust.

"Took you long enough." Bella's voice was hoarse. She looked so sexy, it took all my willpower not to go crazy and hump her like a mad man. I needed to take this slow, for Bella's sake.

"Oh, wow! This is even better than my vibrator," Bella teased playfully. I stilled inside of her and she whimpered dramatically at the loss of friction.

"You really shouldn't compare me to a battery-operated device, baby," I threatened.

"Hmm…maybe I was wrong. At least my vibrator doesn't get butthurt and refuse to function," she giggled and kissed my neck.

I shook my head at her. Were we really having this kind of rambling conversation during sex?

"I'll give you something to think about since you feel like picking favorites, Kissabella," I growled and hitched her leg around my back before moving harder, more deliberately. I could tell she liked this angle even better when she shut her eyes, moving her head around, all the while emitting the hottest, most tantalizing of moans. Bella was pushing me to the edge much faster than I'd hoped. I really wanted to make her come again but, seeing as this was her first time, I felt like I was already pushing my luck with the whole 'no pain' thing.

"Okay, you're definitely better than my vibrator," Bella breathed, grabbing my hair in one hand.

"Oh, fucking hell. Bella, I can't last much longer…too good," I grunted.

"That's fine. It feels so good, Edward," she responded.

"Touch yourself?" It came out of my mouth before I could stop myself and Bella looked at me with a big grin on her face.

"You get to come first. I'm not keeping score, but…aaah, I want you to," she gasped when she put her other leg around me, as well, shifting our angle to hit her in a different spot.

"Oh, God," Bella moaned, firming her grasp on my hair. I kissed her, feeling my orgasm approaching, tormenting me impossibly.

Thrusting harder, Cocky Cullen came out to play as I worked my way over the edge.

"Fuck," I grunted when I hit her deep one last time, spilling into the condom.

Kissing Bella firmly on the lips, I gently pulled out. She opened her mouth in protest at my absence. I looked down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile was breathtaking.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I answered, unsure what to say or do next but logic prevailed.

"I'll be right back," I promised, kissing her temple before walking into the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When I was washing my hands, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was even more of a nightmare, my skin flushed, my green eyes bright.

I was thoroughly fucked, in more ways than one.

* * *

Thank you for reading xo


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: **Thanks for tuning in, and WOW. Let me just bow down to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing and managed to get us **over 500** freakin' reviews! As always, big thanks to **Rita01TX**for her outstanding editing skills. She really had her work cut out for this one, I was a bit of a mess when I wrote it.

Now, I know we all wanted to check out what happens at that party, right? Well, I did too and then this happened. I just had to write it, hope you're okay with that? 😉

Next stop on the Pearly Train: a blissful morning-after…

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter fifteen**

**BPOV**

Hands… Lips… Eyes…

I awoke from my slumber bathed in the morning sun filtering through the windows of my studio apartment. A heavy weight draped across my bare back and, as soon as I turned my head, I could feel myself smile widely. There he was, _my Edward, _in all his sleeping cuteness and tantalizing beauty. Laced with gold and copper tones where the light hit him, his hair was unruly and chaotic, like the intense beating of my heart in my chest.

His beautiful eyes were closed. Long, dark eyelashes cast a shadow underneath his eyes. The relaxed expression on his face allowed for a pouty mouth and slightly parted lips. One of his arms was around me as he lay on his side and I reveled at his touch, envied the pillow underneath his head. I fought the urge to comb my fingers through his hair - something I craved, yet watched him carefully instead. The events of last night ran like a movie on repeat in my mind.

Last night had soared far beyond my expectations. With Edward, I'd felt things I'd never felt before. I'd teased him mercilessly the entire night, trying to get my point across…trying to seduce him. The butterflies in my stomach had been at an all-time high, swooping and fluttering in his light.

I sighed in pure contentment, every part of my body a live wire as I remembered his touches, his moans, his grunts, everything. There was no existing scenario in my head that could live up to what had been my first time. There had been no horrible shards of pain, no blood…only desire and sensational pleasure. We'd fallen asleep together last night with Edward cradling me to his side, pressing gentle, loving kisses all over my exposed skin.

_Damn, I couldn't wait to do it again._

One thing was now crystal clear. I was falling in love with him. Last night only aided me in that conclusion. This was it…I was far from faking anything with Edward Cullen.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, his jeweled green orbs looking sleepy and awake at the same time. He tightened his grip on me and smiled as I leaned into him.

"Hey," I breathed, closing my eyes at his touch.

"'Morning, Kissabella." His voice was deep, raspy with a sleepy haze.

I turned around while he never took his arm off me, enjoying his warm hand on my ribs. He groaned, his hand reaching for the underside of my breasts as a rush of arousal shot through me.

"What?" I asked him, staring at his hand on me.

"You're going to kill me," he muttered and kissed my temple.

"Oh, I don't plan on killing you; I might need you later," I giggled as he started to tickle my ribs. Squirming against him, I pressed my naked body against his, the effects of our embrace quite apparent against my stomach.

"How sweet of you, Miss Swan," he noted, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Yeah, well. That's me," I stated, tracing the outline of his bicep. "Besides, I can tell _you _might need me later, as well, Cullen." I ground myself against him, a string of profanities leaving his lips.

"Shit, don't Bella," he shook his head, flicking one of my sensitive nipples with his finger. I groaned, completely unashamed.

"Why not?" I asked. My lips found his chest and kissed it gently.

"Aren't you, like — sore?" His eyes went up and down my body like he was looking for something.

"I am, a little, but I really don't care," I confessed and pushed him back flat onto the mattress. Crawling on top of him, my center came dangerously close to his erection which he tried unsuccessfully to cover with the sheet.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked, his eyes boring into mine and I sighed.

"Not one bit," I replied, softly.

"I remember my mom telling me and my brothers to be gentle for a girl's first time…" he confessed. Suddenly, the image of Edward and his older brothers listening to their mother during 'The Talk' brought a smile to my face. I pressed my lips together in an effort not to mock him.

"Yeah, well, my mother gave me a vibrator for my sixteenth birthday. So, ah, technically, I think I cheated a little," I remarked. Edward's face flushed a little and he looked so cute, right now.

"Your mom seems like quite the encouraging type." Edward's laughter rumbled against me. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the mortified expression my face must've held when mom gave me the rectangular box, complete with red velvet bow.

"_It's important for a woman to know what she likes. You need to discover your body so you will have the confidence to voice your needs and desires to any potential partner." _My mother's words will forever be etched into my memory. She wasn't all bad, to be honest. I really should give her more credit.

"Let's just say she thought it crucial for me to learn all about myself," I giggled and leaned forward, dangling my arms around Edward's neck.

"That's kinda hot, you know, picturing you _alone, _making yourself feel good," Edward whispered into my ear before he kissed my neck again, bringing back the blissful tingles with it.

"You should come by and check it out sometime," I winked and felt Edward's teeth nip at the skin of my neck. I gasped loudly and ground myself against him in retaliation.

"I have to go to class pretty soon," Edward groaned after craning his neck to look at the alarm clock. Today was Friday so we had to at least pretend we had to go back to our lives. I did have a big assignment to get to but there was no way I was letting go of him just yet.

"In a bit," I countered, grinning widely. The insistent press of Edward's hard length so close to where I needed it to be clouded every single thought in my head.

"Ah, fuck it," Edward exclaimed and pulled my head down to kiss me fiercely. His hands tugged at the sheet, freeing our tangled limbs from its grip. They dipped lower, drifting down my shoulders and upper arms. One came to rest at the curve of my hip as the other played tantalizingly with my breast. I moaned and dropped my head back, aching for him to touch me more, hold me tighter.

His fingers found my throbbing clit, and he bit his lower lip with a grunt when he felt how wet I was for him. He circled slowly, the pace antagonizing, frustrating me until I was a panting mess, my thighs trembling next to his. He slipped a finger inside me and told me how tight I was, how good I felt, how he wanted to feel me around him again. I couldn't do anything but moan and nod, pleading breathlessly for more of Edward Cullen.

My own hands wandered over his chest, lower to his abdomen, feeling his muscles contract under my fingertips when I reached the top of his happy trail. I gripped his shaft with one hand, his skin smooth and hard while I gazed into his eyes.

"I want you, Edward." I pleaded again but he shook his head at me, licking my collar bone and placing his hot mouth on my skin. I could feel him sucking and hoped he'd mark me, so I'd have proof this happened…that it wasn't just another dream.

"I need you to know," he whispered, breath fanning over damp skin, leaving tingles in its wake. "You come first. It's the one rule I have for you, love."

I closed my eyes at his words, my heart thundering in my chest as warmth spread through my body. The tingles turned to firework in seconds and I swear I saw stars when my orgasm overtook me.

"Rule number two," I panted, coming down from my high, repositioning myself over him with shaky legs. "I get to make you feel good, too." I gripped his shaft in my hand again, hovering over him. The sensation of the tip of his dick at my entrance along with the faintest soreness from last night was electrifying. Edward let his head fall back against the wrought iron headboard as I sank down on him, his hands gripping my waist, fingers digging into my skin.

His eyes fluttered open; eyes huge, boring into me.

"I didn't put on a c…" I shushed his concerns by pressing my lips into him, his words vanishing into a longing sigh when I sought out his tongue.

I had no clue what I was doing, desperately trying to make Edward feel as good as he just made me feel. The friction I got in this position was mind-boggling, my clit rubbing against him every time I sank down. I gyrated my hips, mesmerized by the expressions on his face with each move I made; the furrowed brow, the parted lips, the gasp that followed a breathy moan. Edward was absolutely glorious…perfect.

"Is this okay?" I whispered, slightly embarrassed. His eyes met mine and softened. He took one hand away from my body and placed his fingers under my chin, preventing me from looking away. Edward's voice was husky when his other hand caressed my back.

"Bella, please. It's not _okay_." I panicked slightly but saw what he was going for since his boyish grin appeared not too long after he took in the terror in my eyes. "Baby, it's fucking amazing. You are fucking amazing, in both senses of the words." He licked his lips, his eyes darting back and forth between my chest and my face. I smiled at him, feeling silly for doubting our connection. After all, if it felt this good for me, surely it felt good for him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not like…" I sighed. "I don't have clue as to what I'm doing," I admitted.

"Then I can't wait to find out what this feels like when you _do_ know what you're doing," He inched my face closer to his and I was on top of the world when he whispered in my ear how this was better than anything he'd ever felt before, that he couldn't believe this was only our second time together because I seemed to know his body and understand every single one of his triggers. Edward talking about how my pussy seemed to be made for just him was probably my new favorite thing. Well, besides actually _feeling_ how good it felt to have him inside me.

Edward sensed my insecurity and acted upon it, gripping my waist tightly and setting the pace, his hips bucking up to meet mine with every thrust. I could feel him hit _that_ spot, over and over again, driving me absolutely and gloriously insane. I couldn't get over the fact that Edward had this kind of effect on me, on my body and on my mindset. He was invading all my senses.

"Ahhh, baby," Edward grunted, firming his hold on my hips to keep me in place as he thrust hard and repeatedly. His eyes raked over my body as he bit his lip, halting low, where we were joined. Watching him watch himself slide in and out of me was beyond arousing and I closed my eyes to savor the feeling. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, so hard it echoed all the way to my ears. Then, Edward surprised the living hell out of me by taking a nipple into his mouth, biting and licking like his life depended on it. His tongue had me tingling all over and, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, his fingers found my clit again, stimulating and circling me into oblivion. My abdominal muscles tightened, the fire of his touch raging all through my body until the sparks exploded when I came hard all around him. I'd never imagined any orgasm could be even better than the one he'd given me last night, but this was beyond my expectations.

"Yeah, you feel so fucking good," Edward whispered as he pumped into me once more, even harder than before, his eyes closed and focused on his own pleasure now. I felt bold, confident when I tried something else for the first time: "I love feeling your cock inside me." His eyes flew open to meet mine, a devilish gleam in his eyes matching grin on his lips.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" His face was dazzling when he came inside me. Our labored breathing was the only sound in the room and I slowly lifted myself off my not-so-fake love interest. Edward looked at me, a lazy smile gracing his lips before I leaned down to peck them tenderly.

"You might want to go to the bathroom, baby," he whispered against my lips. I looked at him, quizzically. "No condom, remember?" I felt myself grow hot, embarrassed I'd needed him to basically explain that _what goes up, must come down_. I quickly made my way to my little bathroom, remnants of our morning nookie running down my inner thighs.

**—TB—**

Edward finally left for class after going to his own apartment for a shower and change of clothes. As for myself, I was positively impressed with the way I managed to focus on my work. The creativity in my mind seemed to have peaked, words flowing swiftly. I had already completed the essay I needed to get started on two days ago and my thesis was looking more and more professional.

I glanced at the clock and smiled. In a couple of hours, Edward would be back and we'd go to Mike's party. Who knew I would ever find myself excited to step foot in that house again yet, somehow, my nerves were on edge. I had no idea what I was going to wear and even less of an idea how Edward was feeling. He hadn't texted me, or anything so I was running all sorts of scenarios through my head. It wasn't like I was having second thoughts; I wasn't the least bit unsure of my feelings for Edward anymore. I wanted him, I needed him, maybe I even loved him, but it seemed way too soon to express it. When I thought about yesterday and this morning, I knew Edward wasn't faking this any more than I was. I could sense it. I felt it.

Picturing Edward in his classes made me smile. He was going to be such a good doctor someday…a hot doctor, wearing scrubs or white a lab coat with his name embroidered on it that read, _Dr. Edward Cullen._ Flashes of future role play evenings with hot doc and naughty nurse or shy patient and naughty doctor left me quite hot and bothered. I decided to take a break from all my work and dirty thoughts and take my party prepping a little more seriously. After all, I had to at least _try_ to look the part of Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

A hot shower, full body shave and salon-worthy version of me washing my hair later, my ringing phone startled me. I smiled when I saw Edward had texted me.

_**Done for today. Missed you, can't wait to take you out -E**_

I let him know I was missing him, as well, that I'd caught up with my to-do list and had a little surprise for him, later. I kept the details to myself, grinning like a crazy person.

The surprise was the skimpy lingerie I'd bought a couple of months ago. I hadn't been feeling so hot at the time, and my mom used to always tell me a woman is never as powerful, or feels more powerful in a good set of lingerie. My normal underwear wasn't all white cotton panties and T-shirts bras, either, but this set was special. I loved it so much, I'd actually never worn it before because it seemed like a waste, but today would change that. I stepped into the panties first, enjoying the soft, delicate feeling of lace against my skin. I glanced in the mirror as I clasped the bra closed. _This looked good, right?_ The color reminded me of ink from a fountain pen, a deep, rich, blue. I carefully picked out a little, black dress for tonight. It hit mid-thigh and might have been a tad more form fitting than anything else I usually wore. Edward had never seen me in a dress, and I could hardly wait to see the look on his face.

**—TB—**

The party started at nine and, right as I was about to text Edward to ask when he wanted to meet up, there was a knock on my door. He stood in the hallway dividing our apartments. His hair was a complete and utterly divine mess while the tight, black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans he'd thrown on quickly this morning looked so good, my mouth watered.

"How was your day, D_octor?_" I asked coyly. Leaning against the doorframe casually in my dress, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Edward's brow raised at my greeting and he smiled cutely.

"Well, Kissabella, I have to say it's almost great again, now," he replied as his eyes travelled over my outfit. I felt myself blush at his gaze just before he leaned in to cup my face and kiss me gently.

"I really ought to let you study all day more often if you're looking like that doing it," he said, motioning to my dress.

"You really don't want to see what I look like studying. I'm a hot mess. Take me out more often and you'll for sure see more of this," I said, looking down at myself.

"Deal."

"Did you just get back from class?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you before I got ready, first." My heart warmed at his words. He was just so sweet.

"Can I hang out at your place while you do? I'm kinda over my hermit ways for the day."

"Of course! You're always welcome. You know that." He grabbed my hand, pulling me into his chest and I took full advantage of the situation to thoroughly sniff my neighbor. He smelled like peppermint, coffee and just plain Edward…my favorite scent of the three.

We made our way into his apartment. I eyed his coffee maker greedily, remembering the little lie we'd told Angela. Maybe, one day, he actually will fuck me on those countertops.

"Go ahead and fetch your caffeine, love. I can see you want some," Edward laughed and threw his backpack onto one of the bar stools.

"Oh, I want some, alright," I said, smiling at the double meaning of my words.

"Just, ah…make yourself at home. I'm going to have a quick shower again and then we'll grab something to eat on the way there, okay?" Edward suggested, untying the laces of his sneakers.

"Do you have any food in the house? I could always make us something," I said, busying myself with the coffee machine.

Edward's face shot up and he looked at me, smiling widely. "You'd do that? Wow, that would be great," he said. "I think I there's food in the fridge and check the cupboards. Surely, there must be something edible in there."

I nodded and opened the fridge where I found some carrots, chicken breast and an unopened pack of pasta. I could work with that.

"Shouldn't you go and, like, get ready, or something?" I giggled, looking over my shoulder as I rummaged for pots and pans.

"Yeah, I know," Edward replied, staring at me with his hands in his pockets. "I just love…I like looking at you, that's all." He averted his gaze. _Was he about to say 'I love you'? _

"Well, I'll still be here when you get back," I shrugged as I sipped my coffee.

Just like that, Edward strode over to his bathroom. I heard him turn on the water and close the door behind him, I couldn't help imagining him naked and wet in the shower. Frozen to the spot, I considered walking over and joining him but there was no way I was that confident. Plus, I was hoping to save the lingerie surprise until later tonight.

By the time a damp-haired Edward reappeared to spread the fresh scent of manly shower gel throughout his apartment, I was straining the pasta and putting some final touches to our food. _That man takes long-ass showers. I wonder what he was doing in there_. _Was he touching himself? Was he nervous about what to wear? Was he thinking about me? _

"It smells delicious in here, baby," He hummed , sniffing around like my own little Labradoodle.

"Well, you don't smell bad yourself," I admitted as he put his arms around me, trapping me between him and the counter.

"Well, I have to keep up with my wonderfully beautiful, exceptionally nice-smelling and apparently cooking goddess of a girlfriend," he chuckled, burying his nose into the crook of my neck.

I bit my lip, not sure if the word 'girlfriend' meant what it did a few days ago or if it meant something more, now.

"And here I was thinking you just took so long because you were jacking off in your shower," I snorted.

_Oh, shit! Did I really just say that out loud?_

Edward choked and started laughing, the sound rumbling against my back.

"Ah, fuck," he gasped. "Am I that obvious? I guess you could have done a thing or two to make my shower less…lonely."

"It did cross my mind, although keeping my wonderfully handsome and sexy boyfriend fed also seemed quite beneficial."

Edward did nothing to deny or affirm the B-word, which made me somewhat happy that at least he wasn't rejecting me. I didn't really care anymore what we were. It already felt like we were more, so it was just a matter of time before I'd stop looking for clues that Edward felt the exact same way.

"Good thinking, love," he agreed and moved away from me, stealing some grated cheese out of one of the bowls I'd prepared.

I rolled my eyes at his playfulness. I liked this Edward just as much as I liked the cocky version of himself.

We ate our dinner at the breakfast bar and had a beer to go along with it. Edward praised my cooking skills, even though chicken and pasta weren't exactly anything he couldn't have handled himself. He complimented my outfit again, gazing into my eyes like I was some kind of sculpture in an art exposé. I simply could not believe this otherworldly human seemed to be impressed by my looks. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

"We should probably get going, though. It's getting quite late," Edward remarked.

I glanced at the big clock hanging on the wall across from where we sat. He got off his chair and stared intently at my legs. I looked down and noticed my dress had ridden up quite a bit from sitting, exposing most of my upper thighs.

"Fuck, you are so sexy," Edward muttered as he put his hands on my legs and slid them up, way up underneath the hem, until his fingers were just inches away from my panties.

I took a lucky guess and kissed him hard, flinging my arms around his neck. His tongue made the first move, teasing mine and my lips until we were a panting mess. I pouted when he pulled away and cleared the dishes from in front of me, placing everything in the dishwasher. _How was it even possible to look smoking hot using a kitchen appliance?_ I could fully appreciate his outfit, now, as well. The long sleeves of his grey shirt were rolled up, exposing his strong, muscular arms, and he was wearing the same pair of faded Levi's from earlier. As he went to wash his hands, I could clearly see how much our kiss had affected him, the bulge in his pants betraying his effort to appear cool, calm and collected.

"Let me put on some Chucks and I'll be ready to go, Milady," Edward announced, sitting down on the little bench in the hallway, surrounded by discarded pairs of shoes.

And that's when inspiration struck.

Sauntering over once his shoes were on, I crouched down to tie his laces for him. Edward started laughing, the sound encouraging the butterflies in my stomach to dance again.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, cocking his head to the side as he looked down at me sitting on the floor -between his legs.

"I'm helping you out, Edward," I stated raising up onto my knees, glad I hadn't worn pantyhose. I ran a hand slowly up his thigh, hearing him take in a gulp of air once he grasped the double meaning of my words.

"Bellaaa," he whined, like he was battling something.

"You remember the rules, right?" I crooned, grinning up at him. He leaned an elbow on his knees, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and simply nodded.

"Good," I smirked, pushing against his chest so he'd sit with his back against the wall. My hands shook slightly as I unbuckled his belt and popped the top button of his jeans. The zipper was next, and I took my sweet, torturous time pulling it down and, once again, my horny-ass brain spoke out of turn.

"Damn, you're so hard," I murmured, sliding my hand over his erection. Edward groaned.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" I asked, only now noticing. The sight and thought of him covered only by his jeans nearly knocked me back onto my heels.

"Would that count as a surprise?" he asked innocently, a hint of color painting his cheeks.

My brows lifted. _Oh, yeah. This was a surprise, alright, Doctor Commando… _

"Well, it does come in extremely handy for, you know, this," I said, folding his jeans open far enough to reveal my prize. Easing it gently from its nest, I gripped his shaft tightly, moving it slowly up and down. Edward's eyes darkened and I noticed his fists were balled at his sides.

"And this…"

I heard him gasp sharply when my tongue teased the tip of his penis before I put him in my mouth. Now, was although I'd still been a virgin before yesterday, I was confident about my oral skills. Edward's noises were turning me on so much, my panties were already soaking wet. One of his balled fists ended up in my hair as he tried desperately to keep himself from full-on face fucking me. I loved Edward's encouragements, his moans, and the slight tugging and guiding excited me. I was ridiculously aroused.

"Oh, fuck," he grunted, his eyes blazing through me while I swirled my tongue around him, feeling him grow even harder. I hummed, drunk on the power I had over him right now. I kept working him frantically, struggling to fit all him in my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat and he moaned frantically, his breathing hard and shallow.

"Baby," he sighed, "I'm gonna…"

Edward tried to stop me by pulling on my hair. I made a disapproving noise and Edward gasped as I swallowed down everything he gave me. I leaned back until my ass rested on my heels, feeling very smug, very…accomplished.

"What the ever-loving, holy fuck," he muttered, his hand tucking strands of hair behind my ear, his face deliciously flushed. "I don't even want to _think_ about where you learned to give head like that."

I turned as red as him, averting my gaze. "Well, we're going to be late to the party, now. I hope you don't mind," I asked, slyly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward laughed and pulled me in for a hard, urgent kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thanks for reading sweethearts! I hope you didn't mind me having our couple spend a little more time together before we ship them off to Mike's party?

I'd like to thank **MarieCarro** for mentioning me on her blog for Talented Tuesday! I'm so very grateful for your kind words 3

**Rec of the day:**

SoCal by **Krazyk85**: _Being with them wasn't the problem, but losing me was. A life filled with sandy beaches and sunshine, I felt safe here. Nothing bad ever happens in SoCal, except maybe bad Mexican food. Or so I thought. This isn't your everyday love story. Based on the movie Savages. For Kninut, an Edward, Bella, Jasper- polyfic – _Okay. This one? I read it so fast I thought my eyes were going numb from staring at my phone for so long. It's so good, so very sexy and **very** droolworthy.


	16. Sixteen

Hi babes!  
Enjoy the party...

Big thanks to **Rita01tx** for making this pretty again, you're a life saver!

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter sixteen**

"So, I noticed a little something earlier."

Edward piqued my curiosity. As I had no clue where he was taking this conversation, I turned my head to look at him while nestling even further down into the luxurious leather seats of his car.

"Do tell, Cullen," I said, bracing for anything.

"Just so you know, by no means have I stalked your Facebook. However, I did happen to notice your birthday is coming up. It is, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes at him, not sure he even saw since he was paying attention to the road as he drove us over to Mike's place.

"So?" I answered, completely uninterested in the occasion of turning twenty-four. I'd never cared much about my birthdays, not even as a child.

"I say we mark your birthday with a little celebration of our own, yeah?" Edward peered at me from the corner of his eyes, a smile on his face.

"I'm not really big on birthdays, Edward. I just don't see the point," I explained with a shrug. "When I turned eighteen, I actually fell onto a glass coffee table and needed eight stitches in my arm. That was the last time my parents arranged a birthday party with the rest of the family. Since then, I always expect to have bad luck on my birthdays."

"Well, how about this," Edward proposed as he turned onto Mike's street and parked the car. "You and me, some movies and a cake?"

I had to admit, having Edward all to myself with the excuse of my aging another year didn't sound like the worst thing ever.

"That would be something I could agree to, Cullen. Good thinking." I winked at him, exiting the car.

Edward walked over to my side of the car, pushed the key fob to lock it up and slid his arms around my waist, enveloping me in a big hug.

"I want you to know that I'm here. For you. The first one to mock you in any sort of way will have to deal with the wrath of Edward Cullen."

I smiled a little at his attempt to humor me. I'd noticed my mood had dipped low. To my own frustration, there was barely anything left from the high Edward had caused earlier today.

"Kiss me, please?" I begged, looking up into his sparkling, vivid green eyes. They were soft and apologetic. He knew I already hated this evening.

Without another word, he grabbed onto me tighter, his lips crashing onto mine. Electricity soared through me and my heart beat like it was alive and well again. All thanks to this gorgeous, sweet man. He licked my bottom lip playfully as he leaned back a bit and sweetly cupped my face.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," he whispered, his breath warm on my skin. "You're the best, Kissabella. Don't let the monsters dull your spark, love."

I grinned at his nickname…at both of them. It didn't seem like an act so I let my heart speak, right there on Michael Newton's sidewalk.

"You're the best, too," I murmured, wishing I was replying to three other little words.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. I have an awesome girlfriend to shove in everyone's face," he chuckled as he rang the bell.

From the beats of dance music echoing through the front door, it was clear the party was already in full swing. And, suddenly, there he was. Mike. Opening the door, a red cup in hand, reeking of smoke and alcohol. _Were we this late? _He looked a little taken aback, like he wasn't expecting to see me. After all, the only invitation I'd received for tonight had been just through Angela mentioning it to me.

"Sorry we're late," I beamed, biting my lip as I recalled what made us late. I remembered the look on Edward's face, his noises and felt myself warm up entirely.

"I'm not," Edward huffed, winking at me before turning his attention to Mike.

"And you are?" Mike asked, his brow arched and his tone dismissive.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend," he replied, smiling coyly. _Oh,_ how _I wish I could take a picture of that douche's face, right now. _

"Ah, I…I'm Mike."

"Yeah, I know," Edward chuckled, gripping my waist tightly.

Mike led us inside without saying a word about me crashing his party which was apparently the housewarming of Mike and Jessica's refurnished home. The outside looked like it still needed a little work done and the inside seemed just as old, even though all the furniture I would have recognized was gone. The people inside made it appear crowded and cluttered, even with all the furniture pushed aside to accommodate various kegs and tables with snacks.

"Bella!"

Snapping my head in the direction of the female voice, my insides started boiling as I noticed Charlotte standing with Angela, drinks clutched in their hands, smiles on their faces. I meekly waved at them, looking at Edward for guidance.

"That's Charlotte and Angela," I said to him, making sure to press my lips against his jawline.

"The one I told off in the hallway, right?"

I nodded, still glad he'd done that for me. I hadn't spoken to her or Peter since the incident with Garrett.

"Go over there, introduce me and pull Angela aside. That, or ignore her. It's up to you," he whispered, tucking some of my hair behind my ear and grazing my lips with his thumb.

No one would ever know we were plotting instead of exchanging loving words to one another. Edward made it all look extremely convincing. So convincing, it made my heart flutter.

"I honestly don't think I can be very friendly to Charlotte, right now, but we do need Angela to get caught, I think," I admitted, keeping my eyes on my wonderful rock.

"Do you honestly think we'll need to orchestrate anything, Kissabella?" Edward asked seductively. My reaction to his low rumble was so freakin' predictable, my lady bits were screaming for him to touch me.

"I don't know, do you?" I dared to ask, cocking my head to the side and arching a brow.

"Well, with that dress and the visual you gave me back home, I can't promise you I'll behave like a perfect gentleman. Trust me," he said, his eyes dancing everywhere as his hands stroked up and down my sides. I could feel their warmth through the fabric.

"Who says I want you to? It's equally as hard for me to keep my hands to myself. Trust me, Cullen."

He shot me a cocky grin, like he was up to no good.

"Then, by all means, love…" he trailed off.

Apparently, I didn't need to go over to where the two gossiping snitches were standing since Angela suddenly appeared right beside us wearing a frilly sundress…an odd choice as it was quite cold outside.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted me, never taking her eyes off my date. Who could blame her, honestly? He was a work of art compared to all the drunk and sleazy people attending the party.

"Hey, Ange. This is Edward," I replied, introducing him.

"Nice to meet you, Angela," Edward said, his voice velvety smooth. He leaned over to kiss her cheek in greeting and she blushed a shade I'd never seen before, not even on myself.

"Ah…you, too," she stuttered, taking a big gulp of her mixed drink.

"So, I heard about what happened the other night," she continued, looking over her shoulder at Charlotte who was clinging to Peter's side while he talked to Mike.

"What do you mean?" I played it off, pretending I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You know, with Garrett." she explained.

As soon as his name dropped from her lips, I felt Edward pull me tighter to his side.

"Yeah, well, I can't have my girl sleeping around with just anyone, right?" Edward declared, butting in.

I cleared my throat so I wouldn't choke on my own saliva. Angela looked at Edward with sudden interest.

"Oh, you were already together?" Angela asked, emptying her cup.

"Not really together, together," Edward explained. "Back then, we were just kinda physical, you know? But we promised not to sleep with anyone else as long as we were…ah, involved."

He was so smooth, even I believed him. It amazed me how confident and cocky he could appear yet he was always so sweet to me.

Angela didn't seem to know what to say. Her mouth was slightly parted and her glasses sat too low on the bridge of her nose. She pushed the lime green pair of spectacles up quickly, composing herself.

"Well, when you put it like that, it seems like _some people _have been spreading the nastiest of rumors around," Angela said.

The tinge of guilt I felt towards the girl in front of me for using her vanished. She acted like she hated gossip but was the queen of it herself. I didn't even care who she was talking about since she was just as bad.

"Some people don't know where to stop," I replied sweetly, putting a smile on my face in an attempt to look like her friend.

One of Mike's buddies toted a tray with miniature pizzas around and I had to suppress a giggle when I noticed they were pineapple and ham.

"Look, honey. You probably should've gotten some of those before coming here," I laughed.

Edward looked puzzled until he caught a glimpse of what I was talking about and bellowed a loud laugh.

"Oh, baby. I didn't exactly hear you complain about anything," he chuckled.

By this time, Angela was looking hella uncomfortable, her brow puckered into a frown, staring at Edward intensely.

"True. I love you just the way you are…and taste," I winked, feeling mortified.

_Oh, fuck no. Did I really just…? Right here, in front of Angela 'The Snitch' Weber? Because of some stupid Hawaiian pizza? _

Whatever the strange look he found on my face, Edward immediately pulled me in for one hell of a kiss. His lips were urgent, his hands at my ass bringing me into him forcefully.

"Me, too, although I have yet to do that," he whispered into my temple.

_What was he saying? Was it 'I love you, too' or was he simply playing along? _

"If you'll excuse us, Angela, I think we might need to find a little place to be alone for a bit," Edward announced, smoothly.

Angela's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she watched us walk off to the back of the house together.

"So, you really do know your way around this place," Edward noted as he let go of my hand.

"Yeah, well, I spent a lot of time in here back when we were dating. The furniture might be new but the rest is pretty much etched into my memory," I replied, opening the door to the laundry room.

"Should we, like, lock it?" Edward asked since I hadn't quite closed the door all the way.

"Oh, who cares," I responded with a shrug, sitting down on an upside down crate next to the beer supply for tonight's party.

"Why are we here, Kissabella?" Edward inquired, looking at me, his eyes twinkling with mischief as I rolled my eyes at him.

"We are here, Cluelessward, because this is the best spot to get caught in since the alcohol is right here, and all." I motioned to the box beside me filled up to the brim with mixed drinks, tequila and beer.

"You're doing so well, love," Edward crooned, crouching down to meet me at eye-level. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding until now.

"Thanks for backing me up," I whispered, my voice creaking. I had a bad feeling I'd made us awkward since my little L-bomb.

"Shush," he said and kissed me again.

Edward sank down to his knees, his hands on the top of my thighs. His tongue caressed my lips, teasing me endlessly until he opened his mouth for me and our tongues met. It was like he was telling me something without words. The kiss we were sharing was just so sweet, so intimate, incredibly sensual. Edward let his hands wander further up my dress, touching me over my panties…the panties I'd worn especially for him. He groaned into the kiss when he felt what he did to me. He didn't need any further affirmation from me to slip his fingers inside the fabric, circling tenderly before dipping in.

"I love how you feel," he whispered. "I love how you respond to me."

I threw my head back against the washing machine hoping no one would come in to disturb us. Edward's hands on me was beyond anything. It just felt so fucking good.

"I love how wet you get when I barely touch."

He pulled his fingers back and I looked at him, pouting. Then he shocked the hell out of me. I watched him, eyes wide, when he brought his hand to his smirking lips and licked his fingers, tasting me.

"Ummm, and now I know I love tasting you, like I knew I would," he hummed.

_Was it just me, or did Edward suddenly become a big fan of the L-word?_ I was so completely dumbfounded by his erotic gesture, my verbal filter seemed to have taken a vacation.

"You should taste it from the source, then," I retorted cockily, my face in flames, heart racing. _What on earth was I doing in this laundry room, basically on the floor, tempting my so-called boyfriend to go down on me?_ _At a fucking party, no less!_

"Fuck, you shouldn't say stuff like that," Edward sighed. He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing my neck. Fisting my hair with one hand, he forced me to turn my head to the side for better contact with my sensitive skin.

"Why not?" I whined, He'd clearly found my hardened nipples through my underwear and dress. _I should've worn a padded bra,_ I thought.

Edward hissed something under his breath but I couldn't hear what. Suddenly, his soft, warm lips disappeared from me and my eyes flew open. I heard the door close and lock before he pulled me upright.

"What're you doing?" I giggled. His green eyes, darkened with pure and utter lust, locked firmly on my own.

"You," he grunted, lifting me on top of the dryer and inching my dress up around my waist.

I prepared myself for the impact of his first thrust but gasped loudly when I felt something else entirely. I looked down to find Edward between my legs, his hand caressing one before throwing them over his shoulders. He moved my underwear out of the way, granting himself access to where I needed him most. If I'd thought his fingers were glorious before, his tongue was absolutely otherworldly. No one had ever done this for me before, ever. I found it heart wrenchingly difficult to stay quiet and felt a light sheen of sweat all over my body.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, unsure what else to do when his teeth nipped my clit. It wasn't painful, but it intensified every single feeling a thousand-fold.

"No, please," I panted as he took his mouth off me, looking into my eyes with a smug smile on his face.

"You were right," he said, biting his lip. "It does taste better straight from the source."

He winked and resumed what he was doing only he brought his fingers back in the game, as well. My entire body lit on fire when he inserted his fingers inside me and curled them upwards while still assaulting my bundle of nerves with his tongue. I was in heaven. I could happily die now. My orgasm shot through me like a rocket, creating fireworks behind my eyes and I managed to muffle my animalistic groans by pulling Edward's hair _hard._ Bringing me gently back to my senses, he put my legs down and leaned over me, licking his lips.

"I love everything about you," he said before he kissed me. Even though the kiss was chaste, I could still taste myself on him.

"Mike, did you lock the laundry room?" someone called out.

My eyes moved to the door where the handle moved vigorously. It was Jessica. I sought out Edward's reaction but all he did was smile at me and wink, motioning me to pull my dress down and get over to him.

"What?" he whispered. "I thought you wanted to get caught?"

"Yeah, well. Not by _her_ and not like that," I murmured, which seemed to amuse him greatly.

"Doesn't matter, baby love. They'll have plenty to go by from that look on your face alone," he joked and kissed my forehead.

Edward unlocked the door, swung it open and pulled me out behind him to meet the assaulters of the door. Jessica and Mike stopped talking mid-sentence, their eyes darting to the reason they couldn't get it open. Us.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jessica guffawed, crossing her arms over her chest, exposing way too much of her cleavage.

Mike noticed, too, his eyes lingering on her chest before shooting up at us again. "Bella?"

I could only imagine how I looked, my cheeks flushed, dress wrinkled, my hair hanging messily around my shoulders with Edward smiling broadly next to me.

"Yeah, sorry, guys. I hope you don't mind but we needed a little…ah, _privacy,"_ Edward said, winking at Mike. He'd done an awful lot of that today, the winking thing, and I had to admit it was quite hot.

"S-sure," Mike stuttered. He looked at Jessica who was giving him a death-glare.

"Why don't you go say hi to Angela before we leave, baby," Edward suggested, nodding to where he'd spotted my frenemy

I nodded back, sensing he was up to something, before walking over to the kitchen where she stood unboxing a large supply of red plastic cups.

While Angela chattered inanely, I couldn't help but notice Mike and Edward walk outside together, leaving the sliding doors open in the living room. They wandered past a few guys standing outside smoking or sitting in deck chairs, drinks in hand. Mike was saying something to Edward, gesturing elaborately, when I spotted Peter joining them, a glowing joint hanging from his lips. He was clearly drunk as well as high.

Tuning Angela out completely, I checked my watch and saw they'd been out there for over ten minutes. That's when my curiosity got the better of me.

Sneaking the doors open a little bit further, I pretended to be engrossed in pouring myself a mixed drink. I reached out to grab a bottle from the table standing left of the doors when my heart sank.

"Yeah, well. I gotta say thank you, guys," I heard Edward tell them.

"What for, dude? I don't even know you," Mike replied, clearly agitated.

"You guys made it so fucking easy. I'm telling you," Edward boomed, uncaring if anyone else heard him.

I frowned, feeling hot all over and not in a good way.

"She's been eating out of my hand ever since she laid eyes on me. To be fair, you couldn't seem to get her buttered up, could you?" he taunted Mike.

Peter joined in on their little conversation. "Your point being?"

"Well, you failed…I succeeded," Edward stated.

I couldn't believe it! _Was he really doing this to me?_

"Had to peel her off of me on multiple occasions and, when I finally fucked her, she kept coming back for more."

Edward's voice was so loud, I almost didn't recognize it. He sounded foreign to me. Tears welled up, prickling my eyes. I tried my best to conceal them, blinking furiously until one managed to escape anyway. With the back of my hand, I quickly removed the evidence. My hands trembled as I threw the plastic cup back, swallowing all the liquor in it at once. The back of my throat burned but I welcomed it.

"Bella fucked you?" Mike asked, shaking his head. "Well, congrats, I guess. Good luck getting rid of her now."

"Nah, won't be an issue. I might keep her around, though. Girl gives head like a champ. You're a fool for letting her go."

That was it…the final straw for me. I stomped past Angela, ignoring her and Charlotte's waves at me. I stalked out of the front door into the chilly air and kept going. As I walked past Edward's Mercedes, I stopped and looked at myself in the reflection of the passenger seat's darkly tinted window.

"_What were you thinking?"_ I whispered to myself. My voice broke, as did the dam, and tears flooded my vision. He was just the same as everyone else. No, he was worse. Edward Cullen was much worse. He had used me, seduced me and actually made me believe he was into me. I couldn't believe I'd almost confessed my love to him earlier. I felt empty, dirty and utterly broken. He'd broken me once again after appearing to help me mend all my pieces together again.

I didn't want to go home. I couldn't because he'd be there soon enough. I walked and walked in my ridiculous dress, skanky lingerie and broken spirit until I saw Shelly's book shop.

According to my watch, I must've left the party about an hour ago. I grabbed my phone from my clutch…seven missed calls and several texts graced my lock screen which had the disgusting picture I took with him a few nights ago.

**Where are you, love?**

**Baby, please?! **

**Are you okay? Angela saw you leave?**

I couldn't bear to look at the photo or at his name across my screen. Stuffing the phone back into my bag, I sniffed and wiped my tears again before ringing the bell. Shelly lived in the apartment over the store and, since it was only eleven pm, I was betting she was still awake. A notorious night owl, she could usually be found devouring books and doing her paperwork well into the wee hours even after a busy day at her shop.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded jumpy, because who would bother to ring her door at eleven at night.

"Shelly, it's Bella. Can I come up, please?" My voice was shaky, quiet and I hated it. I hated that he affected me this much, that he was able to hurt me like this. After everything that had happened, it seemed like Edward Cullen had been faking, after all. Luckily for me, that was over now. I didn't need to fake anything anymore. My hatred was passionate, my walls rebuilt with titanium to protect my heart which was in pieces. I hated Edward Cullen.

—TB—

After I'd spilled the beans to Shelly, she took me in her arms. With every word, she told me she thought it was all going to be okay. I wasn't sure if it was the glass of red wine, the hugs or the incense she was burning but I instantly felt better. The warm, cluttered home of Shelly Cope provided me shelter, a place away from _him_. Shelly never once interrupted my story and I could tell she felt bad for me from the deep breaths she took and the concerned look in her bespectacled eyes.

"Baby girl, I don't know what to say," she whispered to me. The smell of her patchouli-floral scented perfume enveloped me, reminding me off my mother. "There is absolutely nothing I can think of that could make you feel better."

"You know, Shelly. Since I got here, I feel better…in a way. Less alone, if that makes sense. I was so caught up in that bubble he got me in, I hadn't told anyone. Now I have. It makes me see how fucking pathetic I've been," I said, welcoming the slight buzz from the red wine. I didn't even really like red wine.

"Are you sure about what you heard, Bella?" she asked, cradling the elegant wine glass in her hands.

"I wasn't standing that far away from them and they weren't being very quiet," I replied.

"Still, I feel like you should talk to him, Bella," Shelly urged again. It was the second time she'd told me to go home and sleep on it or to call him.

"At least let him know you're alright, okay? I bet he's worried about you."

I considered what my friend was saying. She was right, I knew, but I was Charlie Swan's daughter and I'd inherited the man's stubborn streak.

I sighed.

"I'm just gonna go home and…" I said, standing up.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? At least let me drive you home. You're not dressed for this weather," she said, grabbing one of her wool scarfs to drape over my shoulders. "Besides, no friend of mine will wander the streets at night alone. Got it?"

I had to smile because it was Shelly's nature to be so bossy, so maternal, and it was a crying shame the woman had never had children of her own.

"Okay, thanks." I set my empty glass down on her mosaic coffee table, admiring the way her lamps and candles reflected the light in its tiny specs of mirror.

"Shelly, I'm so sorry for disturbing your night like this," I told her, fastening my seatbelt in her Ford sedan.

"Honey, please. I had a visitor, I didn't drink alone and you know you're always welcome at my place," she shushed me.

Putting the car in drive, she made her way to my building.

As she pulled up to the curb, I suddenly felt a tinge of nervousness. _What if he was waiting? What if he wasn't? Would he just toss me aside like the others had? To mock me and leave me to wallow in my pathetic little sadness? _

"You want me to go up with you, dear?" Shelly asked, her hand at the keys in the ignition, switching it off.

I shook my head, unwilling to monopolize any more of her evening. It had been nice to talk to her but part of me just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. Trouble was, I didn't want to get into my bed since it would probably smell like Edward. It would smell so good, I'd probably dream of him.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Shelly. I owe you one." I gave her a smile as I reached for the door handle feeling the cool air against my legs. _Now I wish I had worn pantyhose. _

I took a deep breath fumbling with my keys, cursing loudly when I remembered I'd left them at Edward's. Fortunately, I kept an emergency spare in the inside zipper pocket of my purse.

Staring at the staircase in front of me, I groaned. I was in no mood to run into any neighbors, one in particular. Since it was after midnight, by now, I guessed Edward was either still at the party raising his glass to Mike or sleeping it off at home. I only hoped he hadn't driven drunk.

My red wine induced buzz decided to leave me far sooner than I expected, unblurring my thoughts and taking the dull ache away Edward had left. Now it was sharp again, the edges ragged and bruised.

I turned the corner noticing the hallway was dark. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on and walked over to my half of the floor. Or, more accurately, my third of the floor. My key fell to the floor and I banged my head against the door crouching down to get it. I cursed loudly when a ray of light illuminated the wall in front of me casting my shadow against it.

"Fucking hell," Edward gasped, rushing over to close the distance between us. "What the fuck, Bella?"

His eyes were suspiciously red, his sleeves rolled up as far as they would go. His hair was an even bigger mess than usual. He'd probably just gotten out of bed with his newest conquest.

"Yeah, what the fuck, indeed!" I shouted back, tears welling up behind my eyes again as I grabbed the key and stood up straight, our torsos almost touching.

Edward sensed my anger, putting up his palms as if in surrender. I shoved him in the chest, forcing him to back away from me.

"How can _you_ be mad?" Edward huffed. "I've called every fucking hospital I could think of to see if an Isabella Swan had been admitted!"

My eyes were huge. He wasn't making any sense at all.

"And what precisely is your problem?" I questioned, shaking my head at his delusional brain.

"You were gone, Bella. _Gone!_ From a party with people you clearly hated. I'm sorry if I got worried! You want me to turn the other cheek next time and just go on with my night?" Edward ranted angrily, the vein in his forehead ready to explode as he watched me like a hawk. _Oh, he wanted to be mad at me? For what fucking reason? _

"Well, it looked to me like you were getting on great with those people. Didn't you, Edward?" I spat.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he gasped, looking absolutely mortified.

"Just forget it. I wish I'd never met you, Cullen. You're no better than the rest of them. How dare you defend me one day, caring for me, leading me on while, all this time, you just wanted to win Mike and Garrett's bet!" I turned away from him, closing my eyes, willing the tears away.

"Bella, please. I don't understand where this is coming from." His voice was softer now but he persisted in denying his friendly little discussion in Mike's backyard. "Can't we just…"

"Don't," I hissed, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Soooo... Do I go and hide now?

xo


	17. Seventeen

**Rita01tx... My Word Goddess. Thank you!**

**Okay. I know you've been waiting for this chapter... I won't babble on any further.**

**This chapter is a flashback, E's POV of happened after she left. **

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

I'll admit, it was looking bad for me.

In my defense, Mike and Garrett came up to me first. My plan had been to just say 'hello' and call them out for being such ignorant, lousy excuses for men. Well, they'd been less than appreciative and started insulting my girl. I couldn't believe the putrid words that came out of their mouths. Hell, I was shocked when I heard my own words, too.

Unfortunately, by the time I got away from them and walked back inside, Bella was gone and I couldn't find her anywhere. I called and texted without success.

She was gone.

My girl left.

_"Hey, you're still here?"Jessica remarked as she swayed up to me, swishing the cup in her hand. Her eyes roved intently over my body in a disgusting manner._

_She looked three sheets to the wind already in her too tight shirt with her cleavage cut so low her tits were in danger of flopping out. Add a messy side braid and a jeans skirt that was awkwardly tight and short and you had the perfect picture of a girl desperate to look sexy and failing miserably_

_"What's it to you?"I growled, completely agitated by the mystery of Bella's whereabouts._

_"Figured since Bella left some time ago, you would've gone along with her,"she shrugged, running her nails along the rim of her red cup._

_I had no words._

_No clue what to say to this demon._

_I couldn't call her a liar. Bella did leave._

_Without me._

_Why? _

_"Oh, I see," Jessica exclaimed, sidling closer. She reeked of alcohol…it pissed me off even more. "You're looking for some fun, aren't you?"_

_One of her hands reached up to my chest and I shoved her off me in a millisecond. How the fuck could she jump to that conclusion? _

_"My idea of fun isn't anywhere remotely close to what you have to offer," I snorted. Wow, that Mike Newton must be some asshole if his girlfriend is lacking that much attention. She'd eyed me up and down back at the grocery store, too, but now she was being so fucking forward it was painfully annoying. Gross, even._

_How could Mike be with her and like it after he'd had the chance to build something good and decent with Bella? Maybe Jessica was just a horny drunk and that's all he wanted? _

_The mere thought of Mike with my girl turned my stomach. I was so happy that jerk had moved on. My girl was mine, not meant for him. He wasn't good enough for her. Maybe I wasn't good enough, either, but I would try. I would prove myself to Bella._

_"Is that so?"Jessica sniffed, arching a brow in my direction as if I was lying._

_I only needed Bella._

_I only wanted Bella._

_My Bella._

_My Love._

_"Trust me, the only woman I need is Bella. She's waiting in the car for me, by the way. You don't have anything I want."_

_I turned my back on her and started walking. I could only hope my Bella was actually waiting for me by the car. I patted my pocket and could clearly feel the key fob was still there._

_Would she be waiting in the cold? _

_Why didn't she text me?_

_I never wanted to come to this poor excuse of a party in the first place._

_Hurrying to the car, I threw my head back in frustration when there was no sign of my girl._

_Where the fuck are you, Bella?_

_As I sat down in the car, I pulled out my phone once again. No messages. No texts. No nothing…just the picture of Bella and me, the one where I kissed her temple and she was all unrehearsed, heartwarming smiles._

_She'd almost said, 'I love you' tonight but managed to cover it up. I made a point of telling her all the stuff I loved about her without actually saying the words. I wanted to but not here. Not tonight and maybe it was too late, now._

_I took the long route home, driving slow enough to piss off the other drivers. I drove past every street we'd walked down together. I circled around our building…twice. There was absolutely no sign of her and my heart plummeted._

_With shaking hands and no clue how the fuck I got the car parked safely, I unlocked the front door. She wasn't here, either._

_"Bella!" _

_My voice was loud and echoy through the hallway and up the stairwell._

_No one answered._

_It was late and I was probably angering some of the other tenants but I couldn't care less. I wanted to see my girl. I had to know she was okay._

_Would she have gone home with someone?_

_With Garrett?_

_No, he'd been outside with me and the other douches because, apparently, I'm a now officially a Doucheward._

_Just thinking about that vile man putting his hands all over my Kissabella made me want to vomit. I was so angry, I almost punched the wall._

_Maybe she was tired of pretending and took the bait when someone promised her the best night of her life? _

_I banged on her door four times and then went inside my own apartment, leaving the door open. Two minutes later, I raced back to her place and knocked again…somewhat more civilized, this time. There was still no answer…no light shining from under the door._

_Bella, where the fuck are you?_

_By now, I was so worried, I actually had to vomit. What the hell happened? Could she have heard? I felt like such a phony liar. The second I'd stooped to Mike and Garrett's level of douchiness, I regretted it. Bella would be so mad if she heard. Hell, my own mother would kick me if she heard. Even my brother, Emmett would give me shit for this and he's a total caveman._

_'When I finally fucked her, she kept coming back for more'. _

_I cringed as I recalled all the things I'd said last night. Cullen, you're such a moron. It made no sense for me to act so vile, even though Newton was the one who started it all by asking if I wasn't sure I had dreamt it because there was no way in friggin' hell Isabella Swan would give it up to a virtual stranger on his kitchen counter. Thank you, Angela, for spreading the word. They were talking shit about my girl and I wasn't having any of it. My blood had reached boiling point and suddenly, there I was, asshole-word-vomit all over the place. I'd turned into my alter ego, Doucheward. If only my alter could've been somewhat of a nice guy but nooo…_

_I'd 'succeeded.'_

_'Gives head like a champ'_

_Fuck, I was getting myself worked up. It was my fault…everything. Who does that? Who goes and says that? _

_She'd wanted people to know, though. So, now they know. Talking to them on their own level had been the only language they'd have understood._

_If only we hadn't gone to that party._

_I waited and called and called and waited until there were no more numbers or hospitals left. I was completely out of ideas and this close to calling my father. But why the hell would I do that? He couldn't help. He was all the way back in Chicago._

_My apartment was dark. Too quiet. Too fucking empty. I sat down on the couch, hands in my hair. A lone tear fell from my eyes. I hadn't cried in years. I was being such a sissy. Maybe Bella was gone with some friends? Then again, I didn't know everything about her._

_Kissabella, where are you?_

_More tears made their way down my cheek to drop from my chin onto the floor. I rolled up my sleeves and swiped them away, angrily._

_A sudden, loud bang broke my train of thoughts and I all but hurled myself out the door and into the dark hallway to investigate._

_There she was._

_On the ground._

_Head propped against her door…the source of the bang._

_My clumsy girl._

_"Fucking hell," followed by a "What the fuck, Bella," weren't exactly my strongest opening statements but, damn it, I'd been worried sick and kinda mad at her for ignoring my phone calls and messages._

_Was she crying?_

_She was so angry, her eyes blazed with fire._

_I asked her how the fuck she could be mad when I'd been the one sitting on my ass the entire time she'd fallen off the face of the earth._

_I'd been the one who'd called every fucking hospital nearby._

_I was the one she'd left behind._

_And she was mad at me?! For being worried sick? _

_She'd worked herself up so much, I was having trouble following what she was saying._

_What was my problem? It sounded like she thought it shouldn't have bothered me that she'd left my side and just walked home._

_That I seemed to be having the time of my life?_

_Isabella Swan's words cut me like a knife._

_'I wish I'd never met you, Cullen.'_

_Something about Garrett and Mike's bet…_

_Oh, fucking hell!_

_Oh, no! Did she think I'd been serious?_

_"Can't we just…" —talk? _

_I didn't get a change to finish my sentence as she held up her hands for me to stop and slammed the door in my face._

_Ouch! That hurt._

_Fuck._

_Cullen, you fucking fucker. _

_How could you be so fucking stupid?_

_Bella thought I was being real, that I was fraternizing with the enemy, but I hated those guys._

_I would never want to be part of their social scene…ever._

_I ran a hand through my hair, desperate to explain myself to Bella. My Bella. My Isabella. Kissabella._

_Dumb fuck._

_My fingers gripped the roots of my hair threatening to pull it all straight out my head. I needed to talk to her. I had to explain that it wasn't at all what it looked like. Hell, even that sentence was doucheworthy. It's words that only come out of the mouths of liars and cheaters._

_Thinking about it…wasn't I a liar? Wasn't I a cheat?_

_I lied to myself constantly and I'd lied to my girl. We'd told each other this was fake, staged, that it would never mean anything more than neighbors helping each other out. I bit the inside of my cheek. What had we been thinking? This could only end one of two ways: horribly wrong or blissfully good._

_I was a cheat. A filthy, fucking cheat for not being able to man up enough to tell Bella the truth. I wanted…no, I needed to tell her how much she meant to me. I had to confess to her that my heart was only beating because of her. That she made me whole again._

_She was it._

_I loved her._

_She'd lied and cheated, too, though. We'd done the same thing to each other. I could tell. I'd caught the flicker in her eyes every time we'd had a moment._

_I'd felt it in her touches, in her hands on my body, in her lips against my skin._

_I'd heard it in her sighs and little moans when I'd slid into her._

_She'd felt it, too, so she was lying._

_Neither of us had been honest._

_Throwing pillows around, I searched for my phone. I was sure I'd dropped it somewhere on the couch but found it in the kitchen —where I'd desperately tried to make myself a soothing cup of espresso. I couldn't even figure the damn machine out on my own._

_See, Bella? I need you, love._

_I need your love._

_I love you, Isabella Swan._

_Please, don't leave me. We haven't even started yet._

_I cried some more because only Edward Cullen could act foolish enough to lose the one girl who made everything better. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I suddenly craved something to take the edge off but found nothing._

_"Bella Swan, leave a message!" The familiarity of her voicemail message stung deep in my chest. I'd heard it so many times tonight, it was etched in my brain._

_"Bella, please, pick up the phone." My desperate attempt at communicating with the woman of my dreams._

_I almost called Jasper. He'd be able to help me. But I couldn't. He'd be so mad at me._

_I almost called Rosalie. She'd drag me by my hair to Bella's door and command me to make it right with my girl._

_I almost called Alice. Alice would have told me to buy flowers and talk. It was too fucking late to find flowers and I didn't even know which ones my girl liked best._

**—TB—**

The mattress shifted and I was violently robbed of my sheets, yanking me back to the present. The glorious present.

I smiled down at the perfect creature in my bed while I tried to pull one corner of the sheet over myself.

She tightened her grip on my side, slightly tickling me. I ran a hand over her bare shoulder and along her exposed neck. She hummed appreciatively and granted me the huge honor of a little more blanket.

"Morning, love." I crushed her to me with one arm around her waist while the other one had pretty much lost all sensation from laying under her head all night…well, a few hours, anyway.

"Nooo," she groaned and hitched her leg higher, almost kneeing me in my junk.

"Careful, baby," I chuckled and moved her leg out of the danger zone.

"Oh, fuck. Did I hurt you?" she gasped, suddenly wide awake. Her hair was a mess, knotted and all over the place.

"No, no. It's fine, baby love," I whispered, kissing her temple. _You could never hurt me._

"I'm sorry," I sighed into her hair. I'd lost count of how many times I'd apologized to her during the last few hours.

"I'm sorry, Kissabella baby. So fucking sorry."

Brown eyes gazed up at me, warm and kind, and I could feel her body against me. Soft and inviting. Bella.

"I get why you did it, Edward. I just —I overreacted," she said, her fingers tracing my jawline softly.

"We both seem to have overreacted," I snorted, running a hand through her knotted locks.

Somehow, between me trying to bust open her door and Bella shouting at me, we ended up a tangled mess on the floor…then on the couch…then in her bed. I didn't even know where my clothes were but, as I looked around the tiny apartment, the evidence of our passionate hours were everywhere. The fallen hooks with her jackets on the floor by the front door, the half-empty glasses on the coffee table from where we'd finally sat down to talk, the fitted sheet that had escaped from her mattress's corners…

I smiled down at my girl, counting myself lucky —very lucky to be here beside her warm body. To be the one she was focusing those melted chocolate eyes on. Her lips looked slightly red, swollen, as mine probably did as well.

"Thank you for listening," I sighed.

"Thank you for standing up for me," she replied.

"I'm sorry for saying those things to you, Edward. You're not a Doucheward; you're the most amazing man I've ever met and I wish I had met you sooner instead of never."

Bella's words healed me, now. They stitched up the wounds her other words had slashed into my heart.

"Just promise me we'll talk about anything that bothers you, okay?"

Bella nodded, promising me.

This discussion had been so far from pointless. We were on the same team, now, on the same page, rooting for the same outcome: us.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," I murmured into her hair, my voice strained, full of emotions.

I was such a pussy. It was the one topic we'd kept avoiding last night but I'd made a promise —to myself, as well as to my girl. From now on, I'd be completely honest. I would be a liar no more. I didn't want to be a fucking cheat, either. Life was too short as it was so I had to make the most of it. I was done pretending. I don't know if I ever was, to be honest.

"I love you, Edward Cullen,"

And, just like that, there were no more wounds, no more scars or stitches. She'd healed me completely with the most perfect words I'd ever heard.

No, we hadn't known each other for very long but we were close and we drifted together like magnets. I needed her…she needed me. We'd found each other when neither of us was expecting it. In the storm created by her so-called friends and in the mess that were Michael Newton and Garrett Walker. In the scheming heart of Angela Weber and the sneering behavior of Jessica Stanley. I'd found my girl when I was lost, hurt by Tanya Denali and her socialite army. Whether the others knew it or not, the war was over and we had won. We'd been trying to prove ourselves to people who didn't have a single grain of self-worth. They had nothing except money and friends who gossiped behind their backs.

My girl smiled at me.

She was mine, now…officially.

The weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We were both done pretending. We weren't doing this for anyone but each other and I planned to show her just how much I loved her every single day.

"Love?"

Her answer was a hum as she snuggled herself on top of me even more, my heart welcoming the warmth of her somewhat sleepy limbs.

"I know you said you'd come with me but, now that it's just you and me, do you still want to visit my parents for the holidays?"

She closed her eyes again, shielding those beautiful brown orbs from my view. Her smile, though, said more than her eyes could express.

"I'd love to meet your family," she purred. "Love, love. Like I love you, Cullen."

I beamed and suddenly there wasn't any place I'd rather be than here in her purple, girly, queen-sized bed in Seattle. This was our happy place.

"I just love hearing you say 'love', Love," I chuckled and kissed her neck, trailing soft kisses all over until she grabbed me by the hair and our lips met.

This was it.

It couldn't get any better than this.

We were home.

"Oh," _kiss_, "Baby love," _kiss_, "You're helping me decorate my place," _kiss_, "And then Friday night we _will _celebrate your birthday."

My baby smiled into our kisses and let her body fell on top of mine.

"I'd love that," she whispered against my lips.

Bella's phone rang, interrupting our embrace. She groaned and reached over to her nightstand to find the demon phone.

"I have to get that. I'm so sorry," she said and pressed a finger onto my lips.

Just like that, Bella answered the phone, her legs draped either side of my hips —straddling me, her center so close to my morning wood it pained to keep my hands off her.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. No, I'm not. Why?"

The following minutes were easily describable. My girl's mom said something and Bella laughed, 'uh, hu-ed' and replied when necessary. Her mother was a talker but I knew the two hadn't seen each other recently so I could understand the elaborate conversation.

"About that —yeah, I actually have something to tell you."

Bella beamed at me and I couldn't help but trace my finger around her chest, flicking one of her nipples before she swatted my hand away with an arched brow. I laughed a little too loudly, but I didn't care.

"I was hoping to spend the holidays with my boyfriend's family," Bella cooed into the phone.

I bit my lip from pure excitement but felt a little guilty for hogging my girl from her family.

"Yes, I do. I told you about him, right?" She looked at me and leaned forward to press her lips to my nose playfully.

"His family lives in Chicago. I mean, I should've asked but, since you and Phil are travelling during Christmas, I figured it'd be okay?"

My poor baby. So alone in her family. Her mother didn't seem like the responsible type, living entirely in the moment —which was a trait I admired, honestly. My family was always thinking ahead, making plans and taking the feelings of others so much into consideration.

"Sure! I mean, if you want to, we could meet in January?" Bella's smile lit up the entire room.

"Love you, Mom. Give Phil my best," she said and disconnected the call.

Bella threw the phone over her shoulder and I winced when I heard the firm thud indicating it had fallen somewhere on the floor.

"Now, where were we, Teaseward?"

"What kind of flowers do you like?" I blurted out.

"What?" Bella laughed.

"I'm serious, Love. Tell me," I urged as I kissed her wrist and held her hand to my chest.

_Please, feel how my heart beats for you._

"White carnations and sunflowers. I just love them both so much, I can't choose," Bella chuckled as she pecked my lips.

"I love you," I replied, rolling us over so I hovered over my Kissabella. Her hair fanned out like a halo, a rich —dark halo against purple sheets.

"I love you, too."

* * *

R.I.P. Doucheward!

So, it's official now. Can I come out of the hiding cave now? *flutters lashes*  
Thanks so much for reading, you have no idea how much your words mean to me!

You'll get a more in depth version of their conversation next ;)  
xo


	18. eighteen

**A/N: Oy, ye of little faith! **

**Did you really think I was gonna deprive you of Edward & Bella's make-up lemons? *arches brow* You know, the floor lemon… The couch lemon… The bed lemon? Oh, and the talking of course. **

**Thank you Rita01TX to go over this twice, you know I love you, right? **

**Without any further ramblings, let's get to it!**

* * *

_Twilight? Not mine. All of this down here is._

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**BPOV**

As the week went on, I kept thinking about how foolish I'd been. How could I ever have believed Edward was the same as the others. How could he possibly be anything like Mike or Garrett?

He just couldn't, that's all.

So, I guess that had been our first fight, even though we weren't dating for real just then and it was all supposed to be an act.

Once I'd slammed the door in Edward's face that night, it hit me. I was losing the best thing that had happened to me since I'd moved out here.

_What if he really could explain what he'd done? _

And I'd yelled at him like some stubborn child when all he'd wanted was for me to listen.

Edward's voice had been strained, so full of pain I could tell he'd been crying. I'd never seen a man cry before, not even my own father. Of course, everyone cries at some point but, somehow, the thought of that strong, gorgeous neighbor of mine in tears dropped me to my knees.

'_I've called every fucking hospital…'_

'_What the fuck, Bella?'_

Edward had obviously been very worried and, since I'd ignored his texts and calls even though I could sense how worried he was, what had I expected?

I should've talked to him.

~oOo~

He pounded on my door, desolated, angry with himself and painfully hurt by my actions. I got it…I'd shut him out instead of talking like two adults so, when my heart shouted at me to give in, I did. I caved in completely, peeled myself up off the floor and unlocked the front door. My heart bled when I saw his face, all red and tearstained.

He wouldn't be this distressed if I didn't mean anything to him.

This was all a huge misunderstanding. I saw that, right then and there, when I looked into his deep-green eyes —their color intensified by his tears.

"Bella, please. Listen to me, please," he pleaded, his voice breaking. He was hurting.

I'd cried tears of my own thinking he didn't really want me, assuming I was just the prize of a nasty, vile bet made between a bunch of assholes.

I wasn't.

He was here, begging me to hear him out.

I got out of my doorway, clutching my arms to my body. On bare feet, I padded over to him across the cold floor.

"I'm sorry," I croaked. I didn't have the heart to look up and meet his gaze.

"No," he cried, throwing up his arms, shaking his head and biting his trembling lip. "You don't apologize…you did nothing wrong! It was all me. I'm such a fucking idiot, I can't even stand myself."

My heart was hurting.

My man was hurting.

He looked at me and took my face in his hands so I'd hear every single word. A tear ran down my cheek and he swept it away with his thumb.

"They were saying such nasty shit about you, about my girl. I couldn't let them get away with it," he stated, his voice almost a whisper.

_My girl._

"Don't ask me why or how but they made my blood boil. I didn't want to and I shouldn't have done what I did and said what I said but I did it to protect you. I know that doesn't make any fucking sense, either, but I had to make them see…I had to make them understand. I used their words so they'd understand, I…"

Edward took in a deep breath and released my face from his grasp.

"So, you were standing up for me?" I questioned, unsure what to believe anymore.

He just nodded and let his head drop.

"We've played a dangerous game, Edward," I whispered.

It dawned on me that this hadn't been easy on either one of us. I'd told Edward lies I wished were true. I'd used him to get back at Mike and, somewhere along the way, we'd lost touch. _How did we let this happen?_ Once real feelings for Edward crept in for me, I _didn't_ think anymore and I should have. I knew Mike, Jessica and the rest of them were annoyingly stupid, that they would need harsh words in their own language to believe what I'd wanted them to believe.

I sighed, realizing this whole thing was so damn dumb because I no longer cared whether they believed or not. They had _all_ become completely irrelevant while I wasn't paying attention.

_Where did this leave us?_

"I can't do this anymore," Edward groaned, his voice breaking.

My heart stopped for a minute, fresh tears welling in my eyes.

"I can't pretend anymore…I just can't." He shook his head, his eyes burning into mine.

_You can't break up if it was fake to begin with, right?_

My hands trembled, my head felt like it was going to explode and my heart was barely holding onto the shattered pieces.

"Okay," I gasped, choking on my grief.

"I'm sorry I made you do this, Edward. This is all my fault," I cried, sobbing like a crazy person, like a part of me had just died. This really was goodbye.

_Goodbye, my lovely man._

I would never forget him, though. He was truly the first man I ever loved, no matter how little time I'd known him. There was no way in hell I could forget Edward Cullen. I didn't even want to. I'd hold onto the pain since losing him was the biggest mistake of my life.

"So, this is it, then?" I asked, hoping it wasn't but convinced it was.

My sobbing was barely under control as I stepped closer to him, crushing myself into his chest. I wanted to remember every part of him, every touch. I needed to etch every little piece of Edward Cullen into my memory: his smell, the feeling of his skin against mine, the touch of his hands and the sound of his voice, his vibrant green eyes and his warm lips molding into mine.

I felt embarrassed, clinging onto him like this when it was clearly over.

He couldn't do this anymore.

We weren't _us_ anymore.

Fake or real.

There was nothing left.

I heard him steady his breathing before he spoke. I closed my eyes to lessen the impact of his words, preparing myself for the big blow.

"I can't lose you, please. Please, baby, please," he chanted over and over, gripping the back of my dress, strangling the fabric in his fists to hold me tighter, closer.

_Was this the end, or not?_

'_I can't lose you'_

It echoed through me as we stood here embracing like two people who'd just lost everything.

_The fight. What was it really about? Was it really because of a stupid conversation I'd heard in Newton's backyard?_ All that had done was remind me of our understanding, about the deal we'd struck and the pact we'd made. Those horrible words had knocked me on my ass because the part of me that knew this was all made up and staged had crawled into a deep hiding place allowing my heart to take over. And my heart had reacted badly when reality kicked in.

What he'd said to Mike and Garrett was exactly what our deal had been all about.

"You made me feel like such a skank," I whispered, admitting my feelings and throwing it out into the open. I wasn't going to hide my emotions anymore.

"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry…I can't tell you enough. I know it doesn't mean a fucking thing and I know I should've thought about what I was going to say, but I…"

Edward was rambling, getting himself worked up.

"Please let me finish," I said, touching his arm to soothe him.

"You shouldn't have said what you said but it was _me_ who wanted this virginal, prude image of mine gone. All you did was what we'd agreed on," I confessed, anxious for him to see this wasn't all his fault.

"Look at me," I urged, panicking when his grip on my dress loosened. "Don't let me go, please."

His eyes searched my face for something I couldn't yet fathom.

"Come on. We need to talk about this…inside." I nodded to my door, hopeful I could persuade him to take back his break-up words.

'_I can't do this anymore'_

I'd expected Edward to follow close behind but, when I walked in, I saw he'd barely made it inside my door and now stood frozen in front of it. His shoulders were hunched, his hair a real mess and his gaze was glued to the floor. He looked so young, so troubled and so sad that I realized this was dumb. I wanted to take him in my arms. I wanted to feel his support again. I wanted him to be my rock again. Right now, he just looked crushed and my heart couldn't handle that.

"I know you're breaking up with me even though this was never real," I began, which seemed to have gotten his attention. His brow was furrowed and the look on his face was alarming.

_What are you thinking, handsome?_

"But I want to tell you you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the only thing I like about Seattle. I feel so much better since I met you."

I rested my palm against his chest, sliding it to the side and over his arm. This was probably the last time I would get to touch him. I was determined to savor this.

"Bella, please, l…"

I couldn't bear to listen to what he had to say next. When I looked into his eyes, I just got that extra little push I needed and did what any desperate, stupid little bitch would do. I flung myself at him in an attempt to drag this painful moment out as much as I could, so I could feel that kiss for as long as I still had with him.

I yanked at his shirt, afraid I'd ripped the thin cotton with my antics, and pressed my lips to his…hard. Tears ran down my face but I couldn't stop. Edward seemed stunned, nailed to the floor. It was like kissing marble, unmoving, unresponsive, hard, cold marble, and I cried into the kiss even more. I held onto him even tighter.

Suddenly, something changed.

Edward's lips moved against mine, molding together…as they should. Our breaths mingled and his arms wrapped around me frantically as if he thought I was going to dissolve into thin air.

He was doing the same thing I was doing…savoring our last kiss.

_But why?_

His tongue sought mine and it was absolutely glorious yet heartbreaking. I sighed and he moaned when he bit my bottom lip softly but then he pulled away.

"N-no, please…" I stammered

"I'm not breaking up with you, Isabella Swan. We haven't even started, yet."

I stared at him in shock. His eyes were bright and green, vibrant as fresh grass on a summer morning, and I noticed his tears were gone, as were my own.

"You said you couldn't do this anymore," I frowned.

"The pretending, I can't do. The rest…I can't do without, Kissabella." Edward was so sweet and hearing his nickname for me again melted all my doubts and insecurities.

"Let's forget about everything," I decided.

"No," he countered. "This was a lesson we needed to learn. It's about communication. We need to express our feelings, baby. It's the only way this will ever work. It's how every relationship works."

"Relationship?" I grinned.

"Well, yeah," he said, brushing his fingers through my hair. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be just your friend and neighbor, Bella."

"What I want is to hold you and kiss you and fucking make love to you every change I get," I declared and he shook his head with a chuckle.

My heart burst with happiness.

We sat down on the couch to talk some more after I grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge. Once I settled, he gave me a play-by-play from the night and his conversation with the asshatts. I rolled my eyes at him when he told me again he shouldn't have done what he did.

"You defended me, Edward. It might have been rude and a low blow but you defended me. No one's ever done that before." I smiled at him, my eyes revealing the truth to him.

We'd finally reached the stage where we could stop beating ourselves up, crying buckets of tears and apologizing profusely. So, when I told him he meant the world to me, the time for words had past.

Our lips crashed together and our hands pulled at clothing, frenzied for more contact. He definitely noticed my sexy lingerie which I'd already forgotten I'd put on to surprise him. I didn't care anymore and decided it wasn't important as he peeled every last layer of clothing off my body.

Somehow, we ended up a sweating, panting mess on the floor with lust coating my every nerve.

"I thought I was never going to feel this again," I moaned as Edward slid into me with slow, deliberate movements. This was not just sex. He was so sweet and gentle, it was almost too much for me to handle. His answer was a kiss and, soon after, I felt the fireworks build up inside me as I clung to his body.

"Harder, please," I begged, wild for more of the same torturously deep thrusts.

Edward grinned, gladly obliging. He rolled me onto my side and entered me from behind, the tiles underneath me cooling my overheated skin. He held on tighter and worked me harder, deeper.

"Ahhh, baby…fuck," he grunted.

I could tell he was close, his grip on my thigh growing tighter. I hoped he'd leave a mark, a reminder of the passion between us. His warm chest against my back, his breathy moans into my neck and just everything about him made my heart tingle. His touches found just the right places with perfect timing. In a matter of minutes, I was flying so high, it was mind blowing.

His grip on me loosened as one hand reached between my legs to help me get there faster…with him. My entire body buzzed at the combination of his actions and, as I came harder than before, I screamed silently right before Edward's moan told me felt the same thing.

Panting and sweating, we just lay there on the floor, naked. Time ticked by slowly. Finally, Edward flopped onto his back and pulled my head against his heart. His chest rumbled under my ear as he spoke.

"I'm in this for you, Bella," he swore. "No bets, no friends, no nothing."

I should've trusted him all along. Everything he'd done had been for me.

I raised my head and grinned up at him.

"You really think I give head like a champ?" I asked in an attempt to inject some humor back into our little bubble.

Edward laughed and pinched my nipple.

"You have no fucking idea," he proclaimed. "But feel free to demonstrate that again because my mind plays tricks on me sometimes."

"Oh, really? And you're going to be a doctor?" I arched a brow and sat up next to him. He was already starting to get hard again and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know the old saying, right? Practice makes perfect?" I trailed my hand across his chest and down, stopping at his abdominal V…my kryptonite. Edward nodded, his eyes wide. "Then get your ass on that couch so I can practice, Cullen."

His eyes grew wide as I grew impatient and kissed his neck, pushed him down on the couch and sank to my knees. Edward was ready. Oh, so fucking ready when I grasped him in my hand and licked just once.

"Don't tease, I'm begging you," he groaned, his green eyes pleading.

I gave in to his puppy-dog-eyes and took him into my mouth as far as I could handle, swirling my tongue and bobbing my head as my hand worked the part of him that didn't fit. His little sounds of encouragement were arousing me.

_I want him again. _

"Baby," he breathed, gathering my hair in his hands. He tugged gently, causing me to stop my actions and look up at him.

They were all the words I needed, since my body felt like it was on fire.

_Make-up sex! I so get it now. _

"What're you smirking about?" Edward chuckled, pulling on my wrist until I practically fell right on top of him.

"No teasing, remember? Stop talking and kiss me," I demanded.

He did, tugging me down on the couch until I straddled him. I rocked my hips into him. I was still a little sensitive but the friction was amazing.

We didn't need any words after that as passion took over. My arms were laced around Edwards neck keeping him close as I rode him. This time was gentler, peaceful somehow as Edward held my hips, teasing my nipples with his tongue and teeth.

I was hot all over, my body overheated and my heart hammered in my chest. "So…good," I stammered, my eyes shut. I was biting my lower lip so hard it hurt. The only response I got was a groan from Edward so I guess our thoughts were in synch.

"I just want to try one thing," he sighed and stilled my movements.

I pouted when I felt him slip out of me but gasped soon after when he managed to stand up straight with me in his arms with his hands planted firmly on my ass.

Edward put me down on the bed, my legs dangling from the edge. I pulled them up and hitched them around his waist as he leaned down for a scorching hot kiss.

He wasn't as gentle anymore, entering me in one smooth, hard thrust. This new position was absolutely mind-blowing. He hit me so deep…so good.

"Good?" he chuckled and leaned forward, his mouth gifting me with wet kisses all over my neck and chest.

"Fuck you, this is amazing," I cried.

I was desperate for more, sure my noises and moans were reminiscent of a cheap, B-list porn star yet I couldn't bring myself to care…no way. My hands gripped the sheets tightly.

Edward lifted my legs even more and, when he bucked his hips, I almost saw stars.

"Oh fuck, this is even better," he muttered.

I agreed.

It didn't take long for the familiar tingles to grace me with their presence. It was the first time I'd felt it without any special attention being paid to my clit. I was ecstatic.

"I'm…" I gasped and opened my eyes. Edward had been looking at me the entire time, well aware of the effects he had on me right now.

"I know, baby. I can feel it. You're so fucking tight right now," he grunted.

His words did all kinds of thing to me, as well, as did the expression on his face. That and a few more of his otherworldly movements was all it took before fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. This was better than anything I'd ever felt. Edward's orgasm wasn't very far behind. I could tell he was holding on until I came.

His smile was sweet, his face slightly sweaty. We needed a shower, badly, but I couldn't care less.

We were together now which was all that mattered.

Time seemed to have flown by faster than it ever had and, by, three a.m., we found ourselves in bed, tired and blissfully spent from our activities yet sleep was out of the question.

There were jokes and stories and Edward even told me about Jessica hitting on him. I couldn't believe my ears when he told me she'd wanted to show him some 'fun times.'

"She's such a ratchet bitch, seriously."

"She is," he agreed, pressing a kiss to my lips, light as a feather.

"I'm really glad we resolved this, baby love," he whispered.

I curled into his side and kissed his chest above his heart. "Me too," I replied as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

~oOo~

Remembering all the good things that happened that night brought a smile to my face.

It had been our first fight but we'd survived. We'd talked our way through it and I'd learned something valuable. That I should trust Edward.

I _can_ trust him.

I _do_ trust him with all my heart

I was sure it wouldn't be our last fight but at least now I knew the making up part would heal all wounds.

* * *

If you didn't like me anymore after the previous chapter and you came back anyway? I LOVE YOU.  
Still don't like me? I LOVE YOU ANYWAY, I DON'T CARE :D


	19. nineteen

**Big thanks to my Rita01tx. She's the absolute best!**

**Check out my Facebook for teasers and pictures that go with the chapters! **

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

Time flew by in a blur. School work kept me quite busy but Edward and I made it mandatory to have dinner together on most days. He started working at the hospital which had him out on different kinds of shifts. To be honest, I missed him but I knew there was a big chance this would become a reality when he graduated.

He'd talked to me about his plans, about starting his own family practice instead of working in a hospital like his father did.

My bed stayed empty a lot since I preferred the luxurious, king sized bed across the hall to my smaller, slightly less comfortable one. Plus, the big bed across the hall had a more important advantage…it had Edward in it, or at least the smell of Edward when he was gone for the night shift.

I worked hard on my school projects and was confident of graduating early. My thesis was almost done and, as I got back the parts I'd sent off to my mentor, she praised me for my insightful and fresh look on things. I felt proud and called my parents frequently to tell them about my progress.

Dad was usually busy so I confided more in my mother whose new husband's paycheck stretched far enough that she didn't have to get a job. Since they were continually moving around, she felt pretty lonely when Phil wasn't home so she was calling me quite often.

Before I even realized it, the night before my birthday was upon us and Edward was on his way over from the hospital at the same time I was heading home from class.

He'd given me a key to his place but took it away from me last night saying he had a surprise for me.

He didn't want me to snoop around, I guess, which made me all the more curious.

No one bothered me anymore and Mike and Garrett's group seemed to have found someone else to mock. They ignored me completely which was fine by me. Great even. I felt so damn childish for caring what they thought of me. On the other hand, who knows how my relationship with Edward would have turned out if we hadn't made the pact. Maybe our conversations wouldn't even have stretched past the friendly, neighborly 'hellos' and 'good mornings.'

I was stoked about going to Chicago for the holidays. I'd never seen the Windy City nor had I ever had a Christmas as elaborate as Edward made it seem at the Cullens. He hadn't really talked about Tanya anymore but we definitely needed to discuss our tactics so we wouldn't have a rehash of the grand misunderstanding of Mike's housewarming. I didn't really care anymore, and we weren't pretending, but I wanted to hear what he wanted to do. I made a mental note for us to talk about it.

Meeting Edward's family had me kind of nervous but he assured me they were all nice people. His brother, Emmett, would probably crack some jokes and his sister-in-law, Alice, would welcome another female with open arms. Edward's parents were simple: his mother was the warmest, sweetest person to roam the earth and his father was the workaholic doctor who called family-time sacred. According to Edward, I had nothing to worry about.

I got home and showered to warm up, leaving my hair in a messy pile on top of my head.

While I dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt, someone knocked on my door and a smile lit up my face.

"It's open!" I yelled, pulling the shirt over my head and freeing my hair from the worn-out elastic band making it look a little cuter.

"You do realize I could've been a killer, right?" Edward joked, walking to the bathroom door looking delicious in his scrubs and a dark wash denim jacket.

I ogled him a little before I could answer, he smirked at me and leaned against the doorframe.

"You do realize killers don't knock, right?" I pointed out.

"Ah, Kissabella. That's where you're wrong, though. They knock to see if someone's home or not," he snickered.

"I see no killer here, Doctor." I wiggled my brows before leaning in for a hug. "Aren't you cold? It's freezing outside."

"Thoughts of you keep me warm, baby girl." He kissed the top of my head before tilting my head back to kiss me on the lips.

I lingered a little, savoring my hot piece of man before he pulled away.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi, yourself."

"I wanted to let you know I didn't break in to your place. I've been a very good girl and only thought about it for an hour," I told him, walking over to the kitchen.

"You have been good, then." Edward winked at me and draped his jacket over one of the bar stools before he sat down. "I do need a shower, though. Today was kinda stressful."

He sighed and rubbed his face while I leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"Aww," I pouted. "You do look very hot…I love all this." I motioned to his outfit, still not over the fact that he will be one extremely handsome doctor. "I never had a doctor as good-looking as you, I'll tell you that much."

"You do now," he chortled, winking again.

Oh, he was in such a good mood it made me even more happy.

"Yeah, I might never get over seeing you in those scrubs, though," I admitted.

"I was just gonna go take them off," Edward laughed.

"After dinner? I could help you," I said, suggestively.

"Okay, I'll wait. But just for you, remember that."

I smiled and busied myself in my little kitchen washing some tomatoes.

"So, what's for dinner, love?" Edward peered over the counter for a glimpse of the food.

"Come help me out and you'll know," I joked.

—TB—

I persuaded Edward to take a shower at my place but the two of us crammed into my tiny shower stall wasn't the best of my ideas.

"This is kinda anticlimactic, though," I giggled as Edward washed my hair with the greatest care. This was far better than any five-star salon. Well, it would have been had I gotten my fair share of the hot water.

"You wanted me to shower here, love."

He eyed me as if to say 'I told you so' but continued soaping me up, his treacherous hands roaming all over my body.

"I know but this is so fucking small it's ridiculous."

All we did was shower and tease each other before the hot water ran out. I seriously groaned as the cold drops ran over my body. By now, I was freezing my tits off.

I threw Edward one of the big towels and opened the door because this apartment was seriously getting on my nerves. It never had before; I used to love my small corner of the world but, when you had a man around, it wasn't that practical.

I went to sit down on my bed with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, grabbing a small towel to dry his hair.

Droplets of water trickled down his forehead, onto his shoulders and trailed over his chest and abdomen. I had to peel my eyes off him to focus on what he was saying.

"I just," I exhaled with a half grimace, half smile. "My apartment and I are going through a rough patch, right now."

Edward stared at me, processing my words.

"You could always move in with me, if you wanted to," he blurted.

His words surprised me and I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

_Oh fuck. This was too soon, wasn't it? What do I do now?_

"Ah, fuck. I'm sorry," Edward groaned, pulling his hair out in frustration. He turned around, away from me, and reached into the dresser drawer that held a pair of his sweatpants and some tees.

I watched as he dropped the towel and pulled on the sweats, not bothering with boxers. —hot.

"No, no!" I disputed, wrapping my arms around his naked torso, resting my cheek against his back. "It's sweet of you to suggest but my parents would throw a fit if I let them pay for this place while I stay at yours."

I felt him sigh —he was probably relieved.

"So, you're not totally opposed to the idea?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"No, of course not. I love you and I love spending time with you but it's only a couple of months until I graduate and then I can let go of this place. After that, if you still want me to, I won't hesitate, I promise."

I smiled against his warm skin and felt him relax.

"Really? You'd move in with me after you're done with school? I still have quite a bit of time to go so I don't know if a graduated architect would be interested in rooming with a lowly med student?"

I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"Are you kidding me? A hot student doctor living with me? That would be some fantasy, Edward."

"Okay, that makes me feel better," he joked.

I let go of him to put on a clean pair of underwear and some lounge clothes for the night.

"I am feeling a tad guilty here, Kissabella. I have so much to do…is it okay if I sleep over at my place?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I pouted like a dramatic teenager who just got grounded.

"I guess," I sighed, a little sad I wouldn't spend the evening with my boyfriend.

"No, you know what?" I said, lifting my shoulders. "I'm going to bed early tonight with my laptop. Work on my thesis some more."

"Good," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"Now, I'll be across the hall if you need anything and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded, still reluctant to let him go home without me.

"Big day, tomorrow, Kissabella," he reminded me, kissing my lips.

I clutched his T-shirt, needing more. "I love you," I breathed against his lips.

"Love you just as much," he said.

—TB—

_No. No. No. _

_Let me sleep._

_I'm tired._

_No. _

_Go. Away._

I realized there was no one here so my anger was totally misplaced. As I cracked on eye open and gray skies outside illuminated my studio, I groaned. My phone kept vibrating against my bedside lamp, increasing the crankiness level of Barely Awake Bella.

"What?" I managed to croak into my phone once I'd snagged it.

"Happy birthday to my sweet, little girl!"

I could practically hear my mother tear up at the other end of the line.

"Mom, I'm turning twenty-three. I'm hardly little," I joked, realizing it would lead her to react even more.

"Oh, Isabella Marie. I still remember the day the doctor laid you in my arms in that delivery room. I will never forget and you'll forever stay my little nugget of joy," she gushed.

"I love you, Mom." I smiled into the phone, my morning temper soon forgotten.

"I love you more than life itself, sweetheart. I'm having French toast today, wishing you were sitting here with me at my kitchen table."

I was quiet for a moment.

"I miss you, too," I told her, knowing it killed her to spend her only daughter's birthday away from me.

"What are your plans, today?" she asked as I imagined my mother in her only apron…the orange one with the tie-dye swirls, as she made the most perfect French toast in history. She wasn't a very good cook but the woman could fry up some toast like no one else ever.

"I honestly don't know," I laughed. "Edward has a surprise for me…I haven't been allowed in his apartment since yesterday."

Mom squealed so loudly I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Oh, baby. You've got it bad, don't you?"

I smiled to myself. _How right she was. _

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Are you looking forward to meeting his family?"

"I am, actually. He speaks so highly of his siblings, I can't wait to meet them." I had already met his mother but, since we were dating now, I was curious to see if she would treat me differently.

"I'm sure they'll love you. Phil says 'hi' and I dropped your birthday gift in the mail on Monday so I hope you'll get it soon."

She heaved a deep sigh before she spoke again. "Have you heard from your dad?"

"No, but I really don't care. It's fine," I assured her.

Mom dropped the subject gratefully. Talking about Charlie was always hard for her, even after all these years.

"Give Phil my best and I can't wait for my parcel to arrive," I giggled, grinning widely since Mom was the absolute queen of birthday presents.

"Oh, and you'd better send me a picture of the two of you. I want to see that Edward of yours," she commanded.

I snickered. "I will, I promise."

"Enjoy your day, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too, Mommy."

When the call ended, I quickly messaged her one of the selfies Edward and I had taken that one night. They were still nice pictures even though it wasn't for real back then.

I lay back on my bed and stretched wondering when I'd hear from my boy. Restless, I got up to shower and pulled on my midnight blue dress with lace trimmings and some opaque tights. Just when I finished my coat of mascara, three knocks on the door alerted me.

"_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday, Kissabella, _

_Happy birthday to you." _

Edward was standing in the doorway, a single cupcake decorated with a purple candle in his hands.

"Oh, my God!" I screeched and darted over to hug him tightly.

"Careful, baby love. Hot candle," he chuckled.

"Hot candle, hot boyfriend, cake…what else are you up to?" I questioned.

"It's red velvet. I made it from scratch over Skype with my mother."

With that visual in my head, I could have died right there.

"What? Oh, aren't you just the absolute cutest!" I rose on my tiptoes to kiss him.

Edward tasted like frosting and red velvet…I loved it. When I got a little too carried away, he pulled away and held up the cupcake in front of me.

"Make a wish, love."

"I don't have to. You made all of them come true," I said, even as I inhaled and blew out the candle.

His smile was mesmerizing. I was totally lost.

"Come, there's more." He handed me the pastry and I took a big bite. I hadn't had breakfast yet and, suddenly, I was starving.

_More? It better be naked Edward all day, covered in this delightful frosting. _

I saved that idea for later, hoping he had some leftover frosting in his fridge.

Edward took my hand and led me over to his place. In the hallway, he put his hands over my eyes and stood behind me. I could feel his body against mine as he guided me forward. He probably closed the door with his foot since I heard it slam shut, making me jump.

"Happy birthday, Isabella," he crooned into my ear as he dropped his hands, sliding them to my waist.

"Oh, wow," I cried. My mouth dropped open as I took it all in.

A tray of the red velvet cupcakes, two china plates with starched, white linen napkins folded into what resembled a swan, matt black cutlery laid out on blue, expensive looking placemats and two fine Wedgewood mugs filled with steaming, black coffee.

"You got the machine to work?" I asked in disbelief and he scratched his neck nervously.

"For the sake of full disclosure, I always knew how it worked," he confessed. "My parents have the same one. I just…liked you making coffee for me."

"Oooh, you little liar," I gasped playfully, dipping my finger into the decadently frosted cupcake in my hand and licking it slowly. I may have moaned a little for the desired effect.

"You fucking tease," he guffawed and grabbed his own serving of frosting before holding it up to me with an arched brow.

I licked his finger, as well, never taking my eyes off of his deep green ones, savoring the taste and wondering if his parents had raised a culinary genius.

Edward groaned as I sucked his finger a little too long and grazed my teeth along it before releasing with a loud pop.

"I hope you have leftover frosting," I taunted.

"I don't frost and tell," he responded cheekily.

He had decorated the entire apartment, it seemed. There were balloons and garlands, along with the fairy lights I'd helped him pick out hanging on the wall behind the huge couch.

"Sit, baby," he urged, walking around the kitchen island to produce a stack of pancakes from out of the microwave.

"Did you make all of this?" I couldn't believe this.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I've been up since the crack of dawn, elbow deep in batter, listening to Lieutenant Esme and hoping I wouldn't burn this place down."

I could see the satisfaction in his crooked smile. He was so pleased with himself.

"Thank you so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me." I smiled, sipping my coffee.

We ate pancakes with syrup and whipped cream as we laughed and chatted. Turns out he had been lying a little about last night, needing the time apart to make the birthday bomb explode in his living room.

"I wanted to make this special for you," he said, taking my hand which felt a little sticky from the syrup and all the sugar we'd had.

"It's special, alright," I beamed at him.

"Time for your present," he exclaimed and jumped off his chair to walk to his room.

I was so excited, I couldn't contain my jittery laughter when he returned with a red box, complete with a glistening bow, and a little wooden box.

"The big one first," he suggested, removing my plate and replacing it with the gift.

My hands went straight for the bow, untying it gently so I could keep it as a memory. Tears welled up when I opened the lid.

"It's engraved…turn it around." He smiled widely, eyes twinkling with excitement.

_Kissabella._

_My love,_

_My life,_

_My all._

"Oh, Edward," I blubbered, the floodgates bursting open.

In my hands was the most beautiful necklace…a silver chain with an oval shaped pendant adorned with green and blue stones that sparkled in the light.

"The blue is for the color I love on you and the green is for my eyes," he explained and bit his lip nervously. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it! Oh, it's perfect. Thank you so much," I cried, flinging my arms around his neck as I embraced him, still clutching the pendant in my hands.

"Can you put it on me?" I asked and he nodded, his smile back in full effect.

The pendant rested just below the hollow of my throat which was great since most of my shirts would leave it uncovered.

"I'm never taking this off," I swore and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm not done," he whispered to my lips between kisses.

"Neither am I," I giggled and pulled him back by the collar of his black shirt.

_He'd dressed up for me. _

He managed to pull away anyway, holding up the smaller box.

"Another gift?" I queried.

"This is just something silly but I hope you'll use it sooner rather than later." His cryptic description made me all the more curious and I opened the box.

Nestled inside was a single key hanging from a cupcake keychain.

_Red velvet. _

"It's how I met you and it's a key to my apartment," he said. "I hope graduation isn't too far away."

Edward's cheeks were lightly flushed and he just looked epically handsome.

"I can't wait to move in with you," I answered sincerely and hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed my forehead and rested the side of his face on top of my head.

—TB—

We moved from the kitchen to the couch, draped ourselves in blankets and put on an array of comedy movies.

I eyed the piano in the center of the room and, when the end credits of the third movie rolled past, I asked him to play for me.

Edward looked all frumpled from making out with me, and I'm sure neither of us could tell you anything about the last hour of the movie, but he took my hand, led me over to the glossy, black piano and pulled me down to sit next to him.

I watched him play. His fingers danced over the keys producing the most beautiful melody. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, taking it all in. This man, this place, these gifts…it was all a bit much and turned me into a puddle of goo at Edward Cullen's feet.

I dropped my hand on his thigh, hearing the hesitation in his music when I did.

He kept playing but, the higher my hand travelled, the more he messed up. He stopped playing altogether when my hand met the front of his jeans. He was already hard.

"Are you just constantly hard?" I teased.

"I am…around you," he replied. "Don't forget who was rubbing herself all over my dick earlier on the couch."

"Ah, I'm sorry…do you want me to help you out, then?" I purred, kissing his neck as my hand cupped his erection, stroking him through his pants.

"It's your birthday, baby. You don't have to…" he started before I interrupted.

"Which means I can do whatever the fuck I want."

I made him turn around so his back was to the front of the piano. After I unbuttoned his pants and he helped me get rid of them, I didn't waste any time. My tongue tormented him before I took him all the way into my mouth. Edward inhaled sharply, crashing his elbows down on the piano keys. The loud, off-key music startled me.

I cupped his balls with my hands as I bobbed up and down slowly, taking my time to drive him insane. His muttered curses turned me on even more and I felt him throb and grow harder as he hit the back of my throat.

"Baby…feels so good," he moaned, his head falling back.

I worked him harder and hummed around his cock as Edward bucked his hips, thrusting into my mouth. He came with a roar and I swallowed everything he gave me before he let his head fall back down to his chest, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead.

"Fuck, that was good," he panted breathlessly.

He pulled me up and attacked my lips with his and didn't seem to care about tasting himself on me. Without letting me go, he stood from the bench and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as he lifted me up.

"Something I've wanted to try since I was fifteen," he chortled. His smile turned deviant, his eyes dark as he set me on top of the grand piano.

"I hate these," he frowned and tugged on my pantyhose.

_Maybe I should invest in some stay-ups._

_Or, even better…crotchless. _

I lifted my ass for him and he slid my hose down, kissing my leg where he removed the fabric.

"Now, those I love so you're lucky I'm not ripping them off you," Edward growled, staring intently at my red, see-through panties before kissing me senseless.

I wound my arms around his neck to pull him closer, needing to feel his weight on top of me.

He pushed my upper body down and trailed kisses along my neck, around the necklace he'd given me, and slid his hands under the skirt of my dress, scrunching it up around my waist.

Edward's fingers found my nipples through the material but neither one of us was patient enough to take all our clothes off.

"Fuck me," I breathed as his teeth nipped my neck and he hummed in a deep tone that sent shivers down my spine .

Wrapping my legs around him, I could feel him —right there.

His fingers reached down to shift my panties aside and, before I knew it, he was poised at my entrance.

"Always so ready," he groaned against my lips before sliding all the way in.

I moaned loudly and arched my back, dying for more.

Edward grabbed my leg by the knee and pushed it up against my body. My eyes rolled back into their sockets at the new angle and depth.

"So…good," I barely managed to articulate.

Edward started moving harder, his movements giving me friction in all the right places. I grabbed onto his hair since there were no sheets underneath me and met his thrusts. This wasn't going to take very long, I realized, as the tingles spread through my body. I could feel the blush on my face going all the way down my chest, overheating me.

"I'm close," Edward moaned. I just nodded my head, incapable of coherent speech.

My heart thundered in my chest, the heat almost consuming me along with the sound of our skin slapping together.

_Was it always this good?_

Edward reached down, his thumb grazing my clit, stimulating me even more. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs when I felt myself contract around him.

"Fuuuck!" I was loud and didn't care.

It was my birthday, after all.

Edward collapsed on top of me, his forearms either side of my body to hold his full weight off of me.

"Happy birthday, Kissabella," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else in the mood for a little birthday celebration? **

**Rec of the day: The Ember Sword by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight. Go read it, it has such a strong Bella and it's über addictive... Counting the days until you update, Lara!**


	20. twenty

**I have nothing special to tell you, except for the fact that this is the second to last chapter for The Beard *weeps***

**Big thanks to Rita01tx, as always. **

_Of course, I don't own Twilight. _

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter 20**

The months flew by at the fastest pace ever. Edward and I were both extremely busy with school and found comfort in each other's company when we were totally exhausted by it.

Edward had been doing night shifts for ten days, now, so I'd barely seen him. Sure, he called when he was on his break and texted me but something was eating away at me. I was beginning to fear I wouldn't be able to cope if, in fact, he did choose to work at the hospital.

I could tell he didn't like it, either, even though his supervisors and mentor told him he was doing a great job. The phone calls to his father became a lot more frequent, too, asking for advice and little heart-to-hearts.

Somewhere around midnight, I was feeling exceptionally lonely as I waited for Edward to go on his fifteen-minute break. When he'd sent me a text saying that wasn't going to happen, it killed me a little. His current rotation was seriously lowering his mood and energy levels and he really didn't like working at the ER. Thankfully, tonight was Edward's last night on duty before we left for Chicago to celebrate Christmas with his family.

I'd taken my last final yesterday and tomorrow was D-Day, my thesis presentation for the jury, and I couldn't be more prepared. It helped that I felt completely and utterly done with school, in general, and Edward's sweet words of encouragement always seemed to help.

Tonight, I was up too late even though I had to get up around six to get ready and revise one last time. I couldn't help myself…Edward was on my mind and he wasn't here with me to step in every time I lost focus. He wanted to go with me tomorrow but, since he'd been called in early tonight, he won't be getting any rest until he got home around eight in the morning. I really didn't want to put him through that much-missed sleep by dragging him along for the entire day.

The dress I'd picked out was black with a thin, dark blue band around the waist and hit me quite conservatively right at the knee. I looked professional and I hoped I would be able to deliver my message in the right way.

Now, the dress might say 'professional' but the lingerie I planned to wear under it was anything but. I'd picked it out online, measuring myself to a T so I wouldn't mess up the sizing. When it arrived, I was as jittery as a kid on Christmas morning and unpacking the French lace and ivory tissue paper made my insides tingle.

Edward would love it, there was no doubt about that. Plus, a woman really never feels more powerful than when she is wearing a decadent set of lingerie.

The bra was padded slightly, the emerald color of it rich and absolutely beautiful. It was as close to Edward's eye color as I could get. I went overboard and ordered the three-piece set complete with a garter belt. To be honest, it was a little terrifying since I'd never worn anything like it. The 25 denier stockings that came along with it were silky smooth. Lingerie was crazy expensive so I had my fingers crossed I wouldn't tear them while putting them on.

_Maybe I should give it a little test run so I'm not late tomorrow?_

I decided to take a shower so I wouldn't have to do that in the morning and took my time, scrubbing and shaving until I was all pruned up.

The panties were gorgeous and I nearly blushed when I saw just how revealing they were. The front was incredibly detailed with a beautiful lace pattern and the back had cutouts, leaving the top part uncovered except for the little straps.

Once the bra was on with my girls lifted and in place, I took a shot at the garter belt.

It wasn't as difficult as I'd thought and I had to admit I looked pretty hot in it. The garter belt hit me in the waist perfectly and kind of cinched it in, creating more curves than I actually had.

With a silly smile, I grabbed my phone and opened up my camera.

_He will lose his shit._

I snapped a few pictured in the full-body mirror hanging on the back of my bathroom door.

_Gee, Bella. You look good._

Conceited much?

I giggled as I typed my boy a text and forwarded him the picture.

"_Hope you like this. I miss you and I want you. And I bought this for tomorrow. I figured I could give you a little sneak peek before you go and rip it off of me.  
P.S. Don't actually rip it please, it was very expensive. My student loans are quaking. Off to bed now, I love you. Can't wait to see you."_

Carefully taking the lingerie back off and changing into a sleep shirt and some shorts, I crawled into bed clutching the phone tightly in anticipation of his reaction.

I'd almost drifted off to sleep when the vibrations of my phone startled me.

_Edward Cullen, why are you calling me from work?_

"Hi, Sweetward," I answered.

I could hear Edward exhale…hard.

"Kissabella," he groaned.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I taunted gleefully.

"I just got a break but, baby, you're torturing me." I heard him close a door.

"Oh, so that happened?" I teased and turned over onto my back, sitting up slightly in my bed.

"Are you wearing that right now?" he asked, his voice rough.

_Oooh! Is this turning into one of 'those' phone calls? _

"Where are you, Edward?" I wondered.

"On-call room. They told me to go take a nap and be back in an hour and a half," he replied.

_On-call room. A thousand fantasies played out in my head, right now. Yeah, I watched too many doctor shows. A girl can dream, right? _

"Oh, well I better let you get some rest, then," I muttered, slightly disappointed.

"You better let me know if you're still wearing that, first," he insisted

I snorted.

"So what if I am, _doctor?"_ I teased.

Edward groaned and I heard the bed move under him.

"Not anymore, I'm not," I answered.

"Then, what are you wearing, baby?" he whispered.

_Damn, my boy was horny! _

I bit my lip as I fought the urge to get on a bus and drive over to the hospital to look for that on-call room.

_Busses don't even run at this hour._

"Some sleep shorts and a tee-shirt," I admitted truthfully.

_Would he rather have one of those vixens who sleep in nothing but their perfume or in slippery silks?_

"The tight, short shorts?" he practically whimpered.

"The one and only," I giggled, running my fingers over the hem of them.

"Take them off, baby," he growled.

_Hmm, I like this side of Edward._

I put him on speaker and wriggled out of them, tossing them aside on the bed.

"They're off. What are you wearing, Doctor Cullen?" I shot back.

"My boxers," he chuckled.

"You better not run around the hospital in just those," I teased. "But wouldn't you rather take them off?"

"I don't know if you know but other people stay in this bed, Kissabella," Edward chuckled again.

_Goodbye, mood._

"That fucking lingerie, baby. Why did you send me that picture? You knew it was going to be the death of me. I can't hide much in scrubs, you know," he whined pitifully.

_Mood back on._

"Yeah, those fucking scrubs of yours. I wish I could see how tight they got," I groaned.

_I was surprised to hear that coming out of my mouth. Where the hell was that coming from?_

"Maybe you can give me a rerun tomorrow when I'm actually wearing it?" I taunted.

"Oh, fuck. You're wearing that for your thesis presentation? That jury better not have X-ray vision," Edward sniggered.

"I only want you to see," I stated.

"Is that so?" he purred.

_Cocky Cullen in da house._

"Uh-uh. I want you to take it off, too," I said, furthering the torment.

"I want you," he sighed heavily.

"I want you, too, Edward," I breathed out.

"You're a fucking goddess…you don't even need any of that wrapping." His voice was rough and I loved it.

"There's no wrapping now, Edward," I told him, stroking my panties. "You got me wet, baby.

"We'll have to do something about that, then, don't you think?" he chuckled wickedly.

"Come take your break here and fuck me?" I asked sweetly.

"Bellaaa…" Edward groaned. "Time will be up before I can even get my shoes off."

"Just relax, baby," I responded, smiling into the phone. "Lay back and let me take care of you. Imagine I'm with you and I'm kissing your neck, your chest, always going lower and lower."

"I need you a lot lower right now," he huffed impatiently.

"Where do you need me, then?" I teased.

"On my cock. Your mouth, your pussy…anything, baby. I'm so hard, it hurts."

_Gee, Edward. I think I just moaned._

"Tell me, baby. Are you playing with yourself, right now?" Edward grunted.

_What a question._

_Of course I was._

I was breathing heavily as I circled my clit, my heart speeding up rapidly.

"Tell me how good it feels, how wet you are," he insisted when I didn't reply.

"So good." I slid one finger inside of me, trying to reach the spot that always drove me insane. Edward was much better but it still felt amazingly good. I needed this.

"My finger's got nothing on you, Cullen," I moaned and paid more attention to my clit again. There was no way I was going to be able to come if I didn't.

"Right back at ya," he laughed a little.

_This is so us. Who the fuck makes jokes during phone sex?_

"Do you want my hands or my mouth, right now?" I asked. I needed to slow down or I'd come way too fast.

"Mouth. No questions asked. I need to feel your wet, hot mouth around my cock, baby."

"I want to feel you hit the back of my throat. I want you to grab my hair and take control. I get so wet when you do that," I breathed, my heart thundering in my ears.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so close. Are you close?" he grunted again.

If only I could see his face. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't delay my orgasm any longer. I'm sure I sounded awful when I came, loud and proud because of my first ever phone sex session with my boyfriend.

"So hot…I…uh!" A strangled moan left Edward's mouth. I know he needed to be somewhat discreet as there were probably a lot of people around behind the thin door of the room.

"Fuck," he cursed.

I giggled, coming down from my orgasm, my limbs tingling and face hot.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked, grinning like a fool.

"I, ah...I might have to go commando for the rest of my shift," Edward chuckled.

My eyes widened.

"What? Oh, those fucking nurses better keep their eyes off you," I snorted.

Edward laughed uproariously.

"Well, you'd better not send me any more of those pictures, Kissabella. These pants are quite thin, after all."

"You tease!" I shot back.

"Takes one to know one. Now sleep, baby girl. Big day ahead," he said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. You, too, Edward."

"Love you."

"Like nothing else I've loved before."

— TB—

Morning came far too quickly and I hurried into the bathroom to get showered and dressed with sleepy eyes.

I let out a big breath when I straightened the dress over my legs.

"You can do this," I coached myself.

After an encouraging text from both my mother and Edward, I made my way to the bus stop clutching the box with my model tightly.

This would be it. The end of my academic career. I found myself smiling at the thought.

On the bus, I kept reciting my presentation in my head. It was all there and I was confident, for once, that I would nail it.

I met my mentor a few minutes before I was due in the auditorium. She told me to break a leg and left me standing in the hallway with a wink and a squeeze to my shoulder.

_It's time._

Five of them sitting at a long, oval table on the auditorium stage gave me the jitters. I knew all five, having done my research on each and every one of them, with my mentor on top of the list.

I could almost feel the power of my lingerie shooting through me, allowing me to move with poise and speak with confidence about my plans and about the model I'd created. Their faces were all different. My mentor smiled slightly giving me encouraging nods as I went on and on about my inspiration. The other ones, the three men and one other woman, appeared interested yet neutral about my presentation.

"I'd like to thank you all for your time and attention," I stated in closing.

They clapped —which I hadn't expected, and it left me feeling very good about myself.

"Thank you, Isabella. I think I can speak for all of us when I say you were extremely thorough and spot on with your plans. I'm sure there is an agency waiting for you and your eagle eye as we speak."

The middle gentleman stood from his chair as he spoke. The others seemed to agree, which I was glad to note.

I walked over to the table to shake their hands before being excused.

The waiting game continued.

By the time I walked into the cafeteria on campus, it was after two p.m. and my stomach was loud, reminding me to eat some lunch before I heading back home.

I pulled my coat tightly shut as I walked out onto the grounds toward the cafeteria building when a mop of all-too-familiar bronze hair lured me away from my path.

He was here.

"Edward," I gasped and hugged him tightly before he pressed his lips onto mine.

"Surprise," he whispered into my ear.

I took him in, standing back a little with his fingers entwined with mine. He looked a little tired but he was dressed in black cotton and wool on black denim with his leather boots.

"You look so good," I complimented him. He chuckled a little and pulled me closer, his hands under my coat on the small of my back.

"Is that what I think I feel?" His fingers traced the edge of my garter belt over the fabric of my dress. I blushed as his lusty gaze met mine.

I just nodded and kissed his stubbled jaw.

"Don't you have to sleep?" I asked, concerned he wasn't getting the rest he so desperately needed.

"I had a few hours of sleep when I got home. I went straight to bed around a quarter to eight this morning and I got up at noon," he explained.

"You really need to take better care of yourself, baby," I scolded, leading him to the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to feed you, silly," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Hell, no. I'm treating you to lunch somewhere else. Someplace nicer," he insisted, smiling at me.

"Oh," I beamed. "Surprise me, then."

—**TB— **

I graduated cum laude one week before Christmas. I was over the moon and even my mother was there for the event. Okay, she was there virtually, skyping on Edward's phone since she was in Florida at the time. It felt a little silly but seeing Edward converse with my crazy mother caused warmth to spread through my chest.

She told me later that evening that she loved Edward. She thought he was the best thing that ever happened to me since braces and I kindly agreed with her opinion.

My job hunt had begun now that I had my diploma in hand and, with some help from my professors and their recommendations, I was feeling confident about my chances of landing a good position.

Edward suggested I take it easy, at least until the new year since most companies were on holiday, anyway. That would leave me free to enjoy our time off together.

I was packing a bag for Chicago when a Facebook message alert made me jump. I'd posted about leaving school and most of the people commenting were family. This, however, was far from family.

_**Congrats on graduation, Bella. **_

What the fuck?

I didn't even hit the Like button. Mike Newton's words meant nothing to me.

—**TB— **

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked, lazily tracing circles over my bare back.

I hummed in response, closing my eyes to appreciate his touch even more. Since all the school stuff was behind me, now, my mom and dad had decided it was time to put the studio back onto the market. They were on board with me moving in with Edward with only one condition: that the place was empty and spotless so the landlord could give out his new lease on January first. He'd found several suitable candidates for my studio, already, since the price was so reasonable and it was extremely accessible to campus by bus.

The clean-up was a rather fast process as I didn't have too much junk and Edward was eager to help me. In one whole day, we'd made a round trip to the junkyard and moved the rest of my belongings into his place. It was quick, easy and extremely handy that I didn't need to buy any boxes. The actual move was simply making a bunch of trips across the hall.

Of course, Edward's apartment now looked cluttered since we'd just dropped about everything in the living room until we had time to incorporate all our things. We had made one start, though. It felt great to see my books sitting in this beautiful book wall. Medicine and architecture looked damn good together.

The new tenant wanted to pay for the furniture I'd left behind which was better than okay since we didn't need two of everything. I even threw in my bedding. Edward's bed was far bigger than mine so it wouldn't have fit, anyway.

I stretched my neck and stared at my Edward, happy to be in his —our bed enjoying after-bliss cuddles before actually going to sleep.

"Yeah, I really want to be there already," I smiled.

"Mom was over the moon that we got an earlier flight. I thought it was hard to top Alice's excitement but mom sure did," Edward chuckled.

"So, I'm a little more than excited to sleep in your old bedroom," I admitted.

"Why?" Edward frowned but smiled.

"Because it was your room for so long and I can't wait to see if there's a piano in there," I explained, wiggling my brows suggestively.

"There's a keyboard in there, sure, but that's old and not at all suitable for any other activities." He pulled me close and nuzzled my neck.

"I do have one incredibly comfortable lounge chair in my old room," he mused.

"Oh, really?" I arched an eyebrow, jealous of any girl he might have brought up there.

"Yeah, I used to pass out on it watching TV all the time," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest.

"Hey, we need to talk about your end of the deal," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you helped me with Mike…I need to help you with Tanya," I replied confidently.

"Baby, we're together. It's all I need. Besides, I barely care about the rumors anymore. I don't know why I ever did."

"Yeah, but I still hate her for hurting you. I want to rub it all in her face," I pouted.

"Baby, trust me. We're _loud _and clear and, if she can't see that, we might have to have sex in front of her," he laughed and I joined in.

"I'd rather not share you in any way," I told him.

"Yours forever, baby."

I kissed his lips and savored every second.

_Forever does sound good. _

—**TB—**

Edward had to endure a lot of night shifts before his time off. Let's just say that that, and not going to bed on time combined, turned him into one grouchy little asshole when we had to get up at the crack of dawn to catch our plane.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" I exclaimed as I threw his sweater and jeans his way. He'd buried his head into his pillow and groaned when I pulled open the curtains, even though it was mainly street lights since the sun wasn't up yet.

I ran the brush through my hair, pulled it into a ponytail and laced up my shoes.

"I'm going to drop a fucking bucket of ice water over your head, Cullen," I threatened.

It wasn't until I stormed off into the kitchen and ran the faucet that I heard his muffled response.

"Alright, alright, woman! Sheesh."

I smiled and giggled internally.

_Victory._

I made him take a quick, lukewarm shower to wake up and forced a to-go mug into his hands before we left.

On our way to the airport in his car, he spoke for the first time.

"I know I suck but I hate mornings. I promise to treat you better once I've taken a nap on the plane."

His smile was broad and infectious.

"Sure, pretty boy, but you owe me," I reminded him.

"I owe you what?"

"Anything that might cheer me up," I winked.

"God, I've created a monster," Edward laughed.

"You bet, Doucheward."

We parked the car safely and rolled our suitcases to the gate hand-in-hand. I felt like I'd walked into one of those Hallmark movies. The girl gets the guy and they lived happily ever after. I smirked and rolled my eyes at myself but Edward noticed.

"You know, when things go so good, it can only mean something bad is about to happen," I said.

"Stop that, baby. Can't you just accept the fact we're happy together?" Edward nudged his elbow into my side playfully.

"Yeah, I try but it's so hard for me to believe."

"Believe. I'll do whatever I can to make you."

"I'll just make a quick call to my mom to tell her we're boarding soon."

I nodded and told him I'd hurry to get us some more snacks while he made his call.

"Baby?" he called out when he spotted me looking for him. He smiled like a kid as I handed him the sour cream and green onion potato chips.

"That means no kisses for you until you have these," I said, holding up the mega pack of menthol chewing gum.

"Agreed. Now, come on, baby girl. Let's get to Chicago."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading :D **

Time to rec the duck out of **krida86** and her wonderful fic: **My Stubborn Mate**. GO READ! Tell her I said hi ;) 

A Different Forest showed TB and my other fic, The Butterfly & The Hawk in Fic Dive :D YAY!


	21. Chapter 21

**SO. This is it.. **

**BIG, elaborate thank you to my Momma Bear: Rita01tx for everything 3**

* * *

**The Beard**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

My heart was hammering in my chest but I had no idea why. Why on earth would I be nervous to see my own family?

I've missed them all terribly while I was in Seattle but, now that it was finally time to face them again, my stomach felt jittery. Maybe it was because, by now, my mom would have told everyone I was bringing Bella with me. Mom would've told the Denalis, too. The Denalis probably told Tanya and, truth be told, I had no fucking clue what she was going to do or say. Not that I really cared unless she tried to hurt my Kissabella.

Taking a deep breath in and out, I opened my eyes and felt ready to face the music.

I led Bella from the plane, out of the gate and down to the space I'd agreed to meet my father.

"So, do I just call him Mr. Cullen or do I call him Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked nervously. She'd been rattling non-stop so I guess my girl was a little nervous, as well.

"Just call him, Carlisle, baby," I sighed and kissed her temple.

"I can't do that, Edward. The man's a medical legend!" she gasped and I couldn't help but giggle at her exaggerated opinion of my father.

Just when I wanted to plant one on her, his black Mercedes pulled up to the curb.

I smiled widely when Dad rolled down the window on the passenger's side, flashing us his equally wide grin.

"Hey, kids. You ordered a taxi?" he called out.

_Gee, Dad. Lame much?_

"Hi, Dad," I muttered and pulled Bella close to my side. She was looking fabulously cute and nervous, her cheeks flushed.

"Get in before you get frostbite," he said, unlocking the doors from the inside.

I rolled our suitcases to the trunk of the car, opened it, and threw our stuff inside.

"You're being awfully quiet, Kissabella," I murmured, sneaking a little kiss.

I offered to let her ride shotgun but she kindly gave up the seat to me, shuffling inside onto the back seat.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Very nice to meet you and thank you so much for picking us up," she said to my father, a polite and eager smile on her face.

My dad tsk'ed and turned halfway in his seat, the leather creaking at the movement.

"Isabella, Mr. Cullen —bless his heart, has been six feet under for over a decade. It's Carlisle, sweetheart," Dad assured her.

I rolled my eyes at Bella as if to say 'I told you so'. She just giggled and fastened her seatbelt.

"Okay, Carlisle," she beamed. "But only if you call me Bella."

"Bella it is! Now, let's get our youngsters home. Everyone's so excited to meet you, dear!"

The ride home was extremely fun as my dad continued to ask me questions about school and the hospital. He told me right away we weren't the same kind of doctors and urged me to follow where my heart led me. Dad had always insisted I pursue my own dream and not let people talk me into anything I didn't want to do. I thanked him greatly for that.

He asked Bella questions about her thesis, as well, and congratulated her on graduating early telling her it took great commitment and a lot of hard work to get where she was now.

As we drove up the driveway, Bella gasped and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Whoa, this house!" she exclaimed excitedly.

_There was my little architect. _

I'd never looked at my home through another person's eyes before. It was just always my house; that's all there was to it. It was a beautiful house nonetheless: glass everywhere and wood alongside steel. It was a work of art…one that gave my parents many a sleepless night while it was under construction.

"Do you like it?" I asked Bella, wrapping one free arm around her waist as I rolled my suitcase to the house. Dad opened the garage and walked over with her suitcase.

"Do I like it? You're kidding, right? Who wouldn't like this? Scratch that…I love it! It's so unconventional and incredible!" she gushed, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, dear, but save some of the pep-talk for my wife. This house has her heart stashed away in it somewhere," Dad chuckled.

We walked inside together, my father leading the way telling Bella all about the house and the story behind every piece of art on display.

Loud laughter from inside the living room alerted me to the presence of my eldest brother, Emmett. I smiled immediately when I laid eyes on him.

"Mom, you're baby's home!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, standing up from his spot on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Hulk," I groused when Emmett threw an arm around me and messed up my hair.

_Gah, Emmett. How old are you?_

"You must be Isabella," Emmett surmised, wiggling his brows as he walked over to my girl. She smiled at my dork of a brother who went in for the typical tackle and lung-crashing hug. I swear, I could hear her squeal a little.

"Bella, actually," she told him when he finally let go of her. He smiled like a fool and introduced her to Rosalie, his wife.

"Really nice to meet you," she told Bella and went in for the more polite half-hug. They were so physical with each other, they probably never considered not everyone was open to hugs. My girl didn't seem to mind, though.

"Wow, you're so pretty," Bella said, gushing over Rosalie who laughed loudly and thanked her.

"Edward, keep bringing her around. It's doing wonders for my ego," she joshed.

"Babe, Your ego does not need any wonders or any help," Emmett huffed.

"A woman likes to hear, buffoon," she retorted, hitting him over the head.

Just when I thought the kids were about to throw the sandbox over each other, my mother walked in looking polished and coiffed to the nines. Her caramel hair was in a half-updo, her smile infectious.

"Edward, baby, I'm so glad you're here." Her hug was one only a mother could give…warm, loving and powerful.

"Mom, this is Bella —my girlfriend. I believe you two have met?" I said, turning her attention to Bella who waved sweetly at my mother and, since she was Emmett Cullen's mother—she went in for a hug, as well.

"So nice to see you again, honey. I knew you were something special the moment I met you," Mom said, making Bella blush slightly.

"So, Mom. All your kids are off the market, now. Are you happy?" Emmett wondered, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he flashed his dimples at her.

"I'm happy when my children are happy, Son," she replied simply.

"Do you guys want to go freshen up before dinner?" Dad asked and I nodded furiously.

"Carlisle, go help them with their stuff. Emmett, you can set the table before Alice and Jasper get here," Mom ordered with the authority of an Army drill instructor.

Suddenly, the house was in motion and it felt like I'd never left. We might all be grown-ups, now, but I still loved our family deeply.

Ushering Bella up two flights of stairs to my bedroom, I grinned as my dad rambled on about the view of the trees and the way the sun filtered through the windows perfectly in the morning. She didn't seem to mind his jibber-jabber, instead, going along with the conversation.

"Okay, kids. I think dinner will be ready in about an hour tops. Es has been preparing everything and was just waiting for you to get home so she could swing her lasagna into the oven," Dad informed us and I almost started salivating at the thought of my mom's lasagna.

"The one with zucchini?" I questioned.

"The very one, Son," he chuckled.

Dad left us alone to unpack and settle in the room, which I was glad about. It gave me a little privacy with my girl in this house full of my siblings.

"A lot of people are totally in love with you, Edward Cullen," she crooned, nestling her fingers in my hair and giving me a little massage. I may have actually purred.

"You're the only one who matters, though," I responded, lifting my shoulders in a shrug.

"You can't say stuff like that, Doucheward. Your family is amazing," she chided, stopping mid-massage. I definitely pouted.

"I know and I love them, too, but I love you more," I confided with a wink.

We unpacked our suitcases and moved our stuff into my walk-in. After that, Bella jumped onto my bed, her hair fanning around her head on the pillow.

"This bed is heavenly," she moaned, stretching like a tired lioness.

"It is, especially with you in it." I walked over to caress the sliver of bare skin revealed when she stretched her arms over her head. My Bella was all soft, smooth, alabaster skin.

"Oh, Romeo…" she giggled when I started hiking up her shirt even more.

"We need to shower quickly, baby. I wouldn't want to keep my mom waiting, especially with my brother's mind continually in the gutter," I smirked.

We got ready in record time and I managed to keep my hands somewhat to myself while I showered with Bella. She did give me head, though, and I was told not to touch her since she wanted to thank me. _Who was I to argue with that?_ My girl would be getting her fair share of pleasure when we got back later.

Bella dressed in a pair of army green skinny jeans and a white hoodie while I just threw on some denim and a navy Henley.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Alice had arrived and I could hear the women arguing about fashion and the fact that pastel mint was going to be big in spring again. I rolled my eyes and entwined my fingers with Bella's as we approached the open kitchen.

Mom was busy with the oven, all the while coordinating with my dad and Emmett on what should go where on the table.

"You must be Bella." Alice came up to us and put a hand on Bella's shoulder lovingly. Her black hair was shorter than usual, framing her sharp jawline and complementing her blue eyes.

"Hi, yeah. I've heard a lot about you," Bella replied.

I sat down at the table next to my brother, Jasper. He looked well even with his hair pulled into one of those hipster man-buns.

"What's with the glasses?" I wondered and rolled up my sleeves.

"I'm getting old, Edward. It's the circle of life," he laughed and pushed the thick, silver frames higher up his nose.

Bella and Alice were hitting it off, as I knew they would. My girl asked Alice all sorts of questions about her designing and pronounced that architecture and fashion weren't that far off each other. Alice loved that. Then again, what was not to love about Isabella Swan?

Dinner was lovely as my mother managed to raise her zucchini lasagna to the next level. Bella was constantly complimenting everyone at the table and my siblings shot me winks and glances every time she said something funny or adorable.

_I know, guys. She's pretty amazing._

The topics of conversation seemed to shift every few minutes but it wasn't until Emmett was scraping the last remnants of the lasagna onto his plate that the dreaded words came out of his mouth.

"Bells," he started, dubbing her with a new nickname already. "You do know about the snake that's going to drop in on the Christmas party, right?"

That got Bella's attention right away, making her set down her glass of red wine in the process. Her cheeks were tinged a light pink and I could see she was regretting that third glass my dad poured for her.

"You're talking about Tanya, right?" she asked and looked at me, grasping my hand underneath the table. "Yeah, I know all about her. Edward told me what happened and how she basically threw his entire reputation in the garbage."

"Damn right, she did," Emmett snorted.

"Language, Emmett Cullen," Mom spat at him, rolling her eyes at her eldest son.

"I'm so glad you're here. She won't know what hit her when you show up with that beautiful woman on your arm," Rosalie chipped in.

"She's a total skank, anyway," Mom said, surprising us all with her harsh words. "I overheard her mother talking to one of her friends the other day. Tanya and her husband were coming to stay with them for the holidays but, apparently, she wanted to come alone."

"Is she really still married to that old dude?" Jasper asked. Mom nodded and went on with her gossip. I could tell she'd had a little too much wine, as well.

"Garrett was away on business almost the entire month of November. Tanya threw a fit so big, he spent almost half a million dollars getting back on her good side," Mom sighed.

_Classic Tanya,_ I thought to myself.

"Poor guy," Alice laughed.

"We actually have something to tell you," I announced, looking at Bella who had her brows furrowed questioningly.

"Whoa. Don't tell me you've knocked her up, already?!" Emmett boomed, earning a well deserved smack in the arm by Rosalie.

"No, dude. Come on…be serious for a minute," I hissed.

"Well, we actually started out together as a ploy to prove a point to our exes," I started to explain. Bella groaned beside me, hiding her face in her hands.

I told them everything with Bella jumping in occasionally to expand the story a bit further since I wasn't telling it the right way —according to her.

"Why would you want to prove anything to those kinds of people?" Rosalie shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't ask me. Somewhere along the way, I forgot the reason why. Or, shall I say, it became completely unimportant," Bella giggled.

"Girl just had the hots for my brother, Rose. I mean, who better than you can understand the charm of a Cullen?" he said, kissing her knuckles dramatically.

"Yeah, well. Plan, deal, pact or not…Tanya is going to be surprised to see you, anyway," Mom said matter-of-factly.

"How so?" Dad asked.

I loved how everyone was getting so involved in this conversation.

"Well, word is out that little Miss Tanya was spreading nasty rumors. I might have revealed the truth about her cheating on my son in the country club."

_Oh, Esme Cullen. You little trickster._

"No one messes with my family, Edward. Especially not with your mother's children," Dad defended her.

"Oh, my. You're Super Mom!" Alice exclaimed.

We talked some more about the upcoming party and Alice managed to remind the girls that she had some dresses ready.

"How do you know my size?" Bella asked her, dumbfounded.

"I didn't but I do now. It only takes one look, Bella. I can tell what you're hiding underneath that hoodie and you shouldn't' be hiding it in the first place. You have a lovely figure," she replied, smiling at my girl who blushed, of course.

We said goodbye to everyone after dinner since Emmett had a client coming to pick up his new car. One that Rosalie had worked nights on so they were expecting a hefty tip or recommendation.

My parents retreated to the living room to watch one of those serial killer documentaries. They asked if we wanted to join them but I lied, telling them we were too tired and wanted to go get some rest.

The look my father gave Mom was enough to tell me they didn't buy that excuse one bit but they seemed to respect our privacy and told us to have good night.

"You have the loveliest family, Edward," Bella sighed as she pulled off her hoodie and unbuttoned her jeans. "And, damn, your mother can cook a mean lasagna. I think I gained five pounds just from staring at it."

"You little drama queen," I mused, stepping behind her to push the jeans down her hips.

"What are you doing?" she giggled when I sank down to my knees to pull them off all the way, leaving kisses where the fabric bared her luscious legs.

"Thinking about laundry rooms and black lace," I whispered to the soft skin of her thighs, taking in the sight of her heather grey thong.

"You don't like cotton, then?" she teased, looking down at me as she fingered the hem of her underwear.

"It looks great on you but it looks even better on the floor," I hummed.

I made Bella strip completely naked before allowing her to get onto the bed and crawled over her when she did.

"Why are you still dressed?" she whined softly after I kissed her deeply.

"Because this is all about you, now," I crooned against her neck, sucking the skin.

"Why?" my girl sighed and let her head fall back against the soft, downy pillows.

"Because I want to thank you for being you," I told her, sincerely.

I nudged Bella's legs apart and started trailing kisses all over her knees and thighs until she was trembling with anticipation. I settled between her legs and pulled her closer to me.

"So fucking sexy," I murmured when I looked up at her. Her back was slightly arched, her nipples hard and her eyes hooded and dark. My girl was looking forward to this, I could tell.

My fingers grazed her wetness and I swear I groaned when I heard her soft whimper. Something about Kissabella in my old bed, in my room here with me, brought out a mile-wide possessive streak.

"This is all mine, Kissabella," I groaned, sliding a finger inside her and she arched into my hand. "From the top of your head to your glorious pussy, down to your toes…all mine."

Bella hummed in appreciation when I curled my fingers upwards to hit her sweet spot.

"I just want to kiss you everywhere but I guess I'll have to start here," I said and dropped down to place a kiss on her clit. She shuddered beneath me, all soft moans and little noises.

I started working on her, adding another finger inside her, thrusting them exactly the way I knew she loved it while my tongue teased her clit.

"Fucking hell," she cursed when I nipped her sensitive flesh gently with my teeth. I smiled against her pussy, her taste so sweet and the feeling of power I had over her right now almost overwhelming.

Bella gripped my hair in an attempt to get me even closer so I pulled away my fingers and thrust my tongue inside her. Her moans grew louder and I had to remind my girl that we weren't alone in this house, even though my folks were downstairs.

Her blush spread out over her chest and her breathing turned shallow as she held my hair in a death-grip.

"Please", she pleaded, her voice hoarse and slightly shaking. "So good, oooh."

Feeling very proud of myself, I got back to business, flicking her clit with my tongue until she cried out and arched her back even more, her hips moving on their own.

"Fuuuck," she drawled breathlessly when she orgasmed and I gave her slit one last, long lick, causing her body to jerk upright so she could push me away.

"Here…now," she ordered, pushing me down on the bed, her hands flying to get rid me of the remainder of my clothing that stood between us.

She sank down on my cock, the warmth, tightness and just the feeling of Bella overpowering my senses.

"Oh, baby," I groaned when she started moving her hips against me, causing the most perfect amount of friction as she steadied herself with her hands on my shoulders.

I gripped her hips and started moving in tune with her, meeting her movements, my eyes rolling back in my head from pure and utter pleasure.

_This isn't going to take long_, I thought when my mouth found one of her hard nipples. I bit it lightly and Bella moaned, moving harder, riding my dick like her life depended on it.

"God, you feel so fucking good," I babbled, the smile on my face lazy and full of love for this woman.

"I love you," she breathed, the sensation in the pit of my stomach only intensifying until I knew I wasn't going to last a moment longer.

"Baby, I'm…" I grunted but she shushed me expertly by kissing the ever-loving fuck out of me before I emptied myself inside of her.

—TB—

Two days came and went before the big Christmas party was upon us. Alice had sneaked Bella, Rose and Mom away for a girls day, meaning they were going to try on clothes and spend the remainder of the time on hair, makeup and gossip. Bella was looking forward to spending time with the female half of my family, although she was still a bit nervous about it.

I pulled my dad aside after we went and got our suits. My mom was against renting anything so she'd decided to treat the four of us to brand new, three-piece suits. It seemed a bit much to me but, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew my girl was going to love this little dress-up party. Knowing Alice and her skills, Bella was going to show up looking nothing less than a showstopper and I wanted to at least try to look worthy of having her on my arm.

I hadn't thought about Tanya all day until her father's car drove up to the club's parking lot later in the evening. Cullens being Cullens, we had arrived a tad early and accompanied my father to the bar for a little pre-party drink.

Dad swirled the whiskey around in his glass before taking a sip and slapping on a smile to greet Tanya's father leaving Jasper, Emmett and me to fend for ourselves.

"Man," Emmett nudged my shoulder, alerting me to where he was staring at the large, oak arch over the bar's entry.

I looked over Jasper's shoulder, spotting a mop of platinum blonde hair and the shortest dress I'd ever seen outside of dirty rap music videos. _Tanya sure knows how to garner attention_, I thought, noticing a lot of the men present shoot her a disapproving look. Most of these people have known her since she was a little girl but she wasn't a little girl anymore and it showed but not in a good way. High end or not, I was sure she'd found that dress in the children's aisle.

Gold, shimmering and skin tight, it totally clashed with her skin tone —the clearly botched spray tan she seemed to wear with pride.

I tried to look away but Emmett's laughter after Jasper's observation that she looked like a fancy goldfish got Tanya's attention. In her sky-high, strappy sandals, she strutted her way over to us, throwing her pin straight hair over one shoulder.

"Cullens," she greeted before looking at me. "Edward, how are you?"

Her smile was too sweet and entirely fake as she raked her eyes all over my body.

"Good, thanks," I muttered and took a swig of my vodka soda.

"Didn't you bring your boyfriend tonight?" she sneered, laughing like a Disney hyena from The Lion King.

Emmett turned such an angry shade of red, I thought he was going to throw her out of the nearest window.

"You sure didn't bring yours. What happened…wheelchair get stuck in a pile of dollar bills?" Jasper shot at her.

Tanya arched a thin brow in his direction.

"You need your older brothers to help you out now, do you?" she snapped at me.

"Too bad you're being like this…" she mused, checking out her expensive manicure. "I might have taken you back if you'd been somewhat civil tonight."

Just as I snorted at her accusation, the world seemed to stop spinning for a minute and my heart was suddenly pounding in my ears.

There she was, my girl, alongside Alice, Rose and my mother.

She was beyond beautiful wearing a sleeveless emerald dress that clung to her body like a tailored glove. Her lovely girls were pushed up slightly, her waist cinched in. The dress was tight all the way to the waist and then flowed down to the floor in delicate layers. She looked perfect with her dark hair pushed to one side held in place by bejeweled clips.

"Duuude," Emmett whispered in my ear, adding an elbow shot to my ribs.

Tanya was still standing with us but no one was paying her any attention. Our women were absolute goddesses and I was suddenly glad to be wearing this suit.

Bella walked over to me with a big smile on her face which only faltered a half-step when she took in the blonde snake in front of us.

Giving her a reassuring nod, I pushed Tanya out of the way so I could hug and kiss my girl.

I nuzzled Bella's neck, drowning in the heavenly perfume she wore, and entwined her fingers with mine before bringing them up to my lips for a gentle kiss.

"You look…" I shook my head. I literally had no words.

"Help me out, will you?" Bella asked and opened her little, silver purse. My smile was even bigger when she revealed the necklace I'd given her for her birthday and asked me to put it on her.

"That's her?" she whispered carefully when I clasped the lock on her necklace and brushed my hands down her bare arms.

"Yeah," I replied and spun her around, planting one on her enthusiastically. Bella giggled against my lips.

"Kissabella, you make me the happiest man alive. Honestly, you're absolutely perfect." I was turning into one sappy little bitch but I couldn't help it.

"She asked me where my boyfriend was, just now," I told Bella. She snorted and pulled up one eyebrow.

"She ain't seen nothing yet," she assured me.

—TB—

The evening went far better than I'd expected with my family around the round table enjoying the Christmas feast and the band playing our favorite classics. I'd never been a big fan of golf but my father's friends sure knew how to throw a party.

My father led Alice swiftly onto the dancefloor, twirling her around while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Kissabella?" I asked, my lips grazing her temple.

"No, I'm good. Thanks," she replied. Smiling, she rested her head against my shoulder.

This was better than anything.

This was everything.

Hours passed and soon many of the guests were gone and I was slightly buzzed on champagne. Inhibitions faded, moods shifted and I found myself pushing Bella up against a door somewhere in the corridor near the entrance to the club. We were both breathing heavily and Bella leaned onto the doorknob so hard, the door flew open and I landed on top of her.

We laughed uproariously before realizing this was the coat room. Bella giggled a her head got stuck inside some lady's fur coat and I messed up her lipstick by kissing her even harder.

"We *_kiss_* might *_kiss_* get *_kiss_* caught," she managed to gasp.

I didn't care. Not anymore.

"Shut up and kiss me," I demanded, pulling her upright and into my arms. Coats rattled as I picked her up and she swung her legs around my waist, leaning against the coat rack.

"Fuck me," she whispered against my lips. I almost lost my shit right then and there.

My hands wandered under the fabric of my girl's dress finding no outline on her ass.

"No fucking panties?" I groaned against her lips.

"I took them off in the bathroom when Rose told me I had panty-lines," she said without a care in the world.

"When the fuck was that?"

"About four hours ago, horndog," she giggled and kissed me again. I growled into her mouth, my tongue attacking hers with passion I didn't even know I had.

_Introducing Edward Cullen, the Horny Drunk. _

"We need something steadier than this coat rack, Cullen," Bella muttered, clinging to my body.

I agreed and carried her to the right-hand wall, relishing the tight grip of her legs on my waist. She was right there, grinding herself all over my hard cock, taunting me.

"I need you," I murmured and, of course, she agreed she needed me, too.

Somehow, I got my pants undone and Bella's dress hiked up all the way around her waist. The excess fabric was working on my nerves and I was this close to ripping it to shreds. I couldn't, of course.

"Edward," Bella moaned against my neck after teasing the skin with her lips and teeth.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, the lights from the hallway illuminating our less than appropriate position. I heard a gasp and suddenly felt self-conscience that the person standing in the doorway had an excellent view of my bare ass. Bella cursed with a loud 'fuck' and I whipped my head over my shoulder spotting Tanya who seemed to be nailed to the ground.

"What the fuck," she screeched and stormed away. My alcoholic haze evaporated and I eased Bella down to the floor as gently as I could.

"Oh, God," Bella groaned, pacing around the small space, hugging herself.

"It's okay, baby," I said, trying to calm her down.

She suddenly started laughing.

"What is it with us and utility rooms at parties?"

"Yeah, well…if she really thought I was gay, that surely set the record straight," I laughed. "Straight…get it?"

"Edward, did you know she was coming in here?" Bella demanded, arching a brow at me.

"Baby, come on. I thought _you_ were going to be _coming _in here," I replied, slyly. I couldn't have planned this even if I'd wanted to.

"In any case, now that she's ruined a perfectly good make-out session, let's get out of here," I said, zipping my pants back up and smoothing my girl's dress. We could continue this later.

"There you guys are," Alice complained, sighing deeply. "We've been waiting for you to take a picture together."

She waved her phone into our faces and Bella blushed a scarlet red.

"Yeah, great idea, Alice!" my father said, swinging an arm around my mom and kissing her gently.

We piled up together in front of the gazebo in the flower garden while Alice managed to get one of the other guests to take our picture.

"I love you guys," Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her hands around Emmett's neck, embracing him tightly for another picture. I felt Bella lean her head against my shoulder and I kissed her temple just the flash of the phone went off again. This was going to be some picture. I loved it already.

The rest of the night was an absolute success. The fundraiser dinner brought in about a quarter of a million dollars and I had a good case of the warm and fuzzies. Insisting a lady can never refuse a gentleman asking her hand for a dance, Emmett dragged Bella out onto the dancefloor. He just wasn't the kind of gentleman I am. I laughed as I watched him twirl her around in a twist, her smile lighting a fire inside me.

I wanted that feeling forever. I needed it.

"Mom?" I called out. My mother turned her head in my direction and sank down into Bella's now empty chair.

"Tell me, Edward. Do you love her?" she asked, her green eyes mirroring mine perfectly.

"I do," I swore.

"What do you want to ask me, my baby?" Smoothing down a stray strand of my hair, she caressed my jaw. Dad came to sit next to her, his arm draped around her shoulders as he watched our conversation.

"I…ah." I was interrupted as Emmett brayed loudly behind me, leading Bella forward.

"Your little dancer is back, Edward," he chortled.

Mom frowned at him in agitation, seeing as he'd cut us off mid heart-to-heart.

"Come outside with me, baby girl," I whispered in Bella's ear.

We walked back to the little gazebo and I draped my suit jacked over her shoulders. It was winter, after all, and the air was icy cold. Bella's nose was a little red from the cold and she sniffed, scrunching her face up in an adorable way.

"Dance with me." I held out my hand for her and she surprised me by taking it.

"There's no music here, Piano Man," she chuckled.

I just started swaying us back and forth, enjoying the silence of the night around us. The yard was empty except for the occasional smoker coming out for a cigarette.

"This is so romantic," Bella mused, her dark eyes twinkling in the fairy lights strung around the wrought iron roof of the gazebo.

"I love you," I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you, too," she responded, a wide smile on her face.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Longer, please," she replied playfully, cuddling her face into my neck.

I sighed deeply. _This is too early. This is too soon. _But I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Let's just start with forever. We'll see when you want to get rid of me," I chuckled.

"Probably never," Bella shrugged.

"Kissabella?" Her head shot up, her eyes meeting mine.

"Marry me," I blurted.

I could hear her gasp but I'd closed my eyes for fear of rejection.

"Oh, my God. What?" she whispered.

We'd stopped swaying by now and I simply held her and she held me.

"Marry me," I said again a little louder, searching her gaze for clues.

"In a heartbeat," she exclaimed with a grin and pulled me down to kiss her.

THE END…or is it?

* * *

I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my first fanfiction story -EVER. It's been such a fun experience and to see and read all of your reviews and rec's for this story just warms my soul.

I don't have enough words to express my gratitude, but I will tell you one thing: this isn't the last you'll see of me. Maybe Kissabella and Doucheward will return -but they'd have to talk to me first.

If you're ready for more from me, feel free to check out my other fics :D  
Add me on Facebook, I'm Pearly Fox on there

Until next time

xo,

PF


End file.
